Gundam Wing - The Lost Potter
by White Angel of Auralon
Summary: Harry's first ever trip to another country with his relatives is more eventful than he would ever have expected. Not only does he meet a girl that is in the middle of world politics, he also meets somebody who will let him discover truths about his family that he hadn't been aware of. Not to mention place him in the middle of the conflict between colonies and OZ.
1. Discovery

**Hi everybody. This is my newest Story and my first x-over with Gundam Wing. I neither own Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing. Hope you like the idea.**

* * *

**Discovery**

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Golden Boy of Gryffindor, basilisk slayer and many other things, was currently walking down a walkway in a location he had never been to before. To understand how he got to be here, we need to have a quick look back to the day he exited the Hogwarts Express after his fourth year at Hogwarts.

His relatives hadn't been happy to see him again, neither was he, but his emotions were too confused at that moment to really care. The return of Voldemort, his narrow escape with his life, seeing Cedric being murdered in front of him and the Minister of Magic playing ostrich, not believing a word what he and Dumbledore said about Voldemort's return, weighed heavily on his mind.

To his big surprise the Dursleys told him that he would be accompanying them to Japan, as Uncle Vernon had to fly there for Grunnings for a big business deal. During the time he was absent the company would renovate their house completely, which was part of the deal Uncle Vernon made for accepting to fly over for the deal. Seemingly the Earth Sphere Alliance was the client, so it was somewhat understandable that the higher ups wanted to ensure that everything went perfectly. Hence why Harry had found himself equipped with two sets of cheap, but fitting, clothes for the first time in his life at the Dursleys, of course the Dursleys had new designer clothes to make an impression with the clients when they were introduced. He had got his own room at the hotel, a novelty for him, and was told to keep out of trouble and as far away from them and their business meetings as possible.

Harry had no problem with those instructions. Being away from the Dursleys helped him sort his thoughts and deal with a bit of the guilt he still felt over Cedric's death. Logically, he knew that Peter Pettigrew was Cedric's murderer, but it didn't help him regretting playing a part in Cedric being there. He had been the one to suggest taking the cursed Triwizard Cup together to share the victory for Hogwarts.

He had feared having to deal with the emotions that raged inside of him at Privet Drive, but being here in Japan was a lot better. At least he could get away from the people that had hated him for just being born differently. And thanks to his nightmares he had woken up screaming more than once already. He dreaded how uncle Vernon would have reacted to that without the space between their hotel rooms. Harry's basic room was on the fourth floor and the Dursleys' luxury suite on the seventh. Just like Harry liked it.

After all, the room was part of a five stars hotel and therefore the big bed was incredibly comfortable, he had his own bathroom, a TV with more channels available to him than the Dursleys had at Privet Drive and he could take things from the mini bar if he wanted to. And all of this was being paid by Uncle Vernon's employers. Compared to what the Dursleys would spend, his use of the mini bar would be negligible. He loved that he basically had a Dursley-free vacation, as they didn't want him around. So much better than being stuck at Privet Drive with nothing to do than brood.

He decided to take a walk around the place to see what was there. He knew from what Uncle Vernon had said that the JAP base of the Alliance was located here and that the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian also lived here with his family. Contrary to what many of Harry's classmates thought, Harry was perfectly up to date with what was going on in the muggle world. There were conflicts brewing between the colonies and earth, thanks to the Alliance oppressing the people living on the space colonies. Harry honestly doubted that anybody raised in the wizarding world even knew that there were colonies in space. They had at least never been mentioned during Astronomy classes. Wizards massively underestimated muggles.

After his first year, Harry had made a deal with Dudley. Harry would do all of Dudley's homework for Smeltings that he had got for the summer and Dudley would let Harry use his computer to keep up with developments in the muggle world. What Dudley didn't know was that his cousin was a genius with computers and technology in general and had taken a correspondence course in Physics and Computer Science with Oxford University. Before he had blown up Aunt Marge in the summer before his third year, he had passed his basic studies and once he found a computer where he could sit undisturbed for two hours, he would do his masters. He had found out early that he had talent for these subjects and as Dudley had kept anybody from becoming his friend, he had had no problem keeping it a secret.

The teacher of the Computer Science course at primary school had been impressed with Harry's quick uptake of the subject and allowed him to spend his breaks in the computer room, as long as he was present, which was three times a week. Harry had even been allowed to enrol in the computer club, because honestly, Uncle Vernon had hoped that being around something absolutely non-magical would help getting rid of Harry's freakishness. It definitely opened Harry's eyes about how backwards and ignorant the wizarding world was. Really, who used owls for sending mail when an e-mail was so much faster? Sadly he didn't find a way to protect a laptop from magic yet, so taking one with him to Hogwarts wasn't an option, but it would be his next big project.

That was if he would survive Voldemort's return. Harry didn't have any illusions. He would be the top target of the maniac. The memories that the dementors had called to the front of his mind in third year were very clear on this. He had been the target, not his father, not his mother, just him. Something was going on that he didn't know and he didn't like being played for a fool. The main suspect of keeping him in the dark was the manipulator that thought he had a right to control his life from the shadows, Albus Dumbledore. He had got the man's number in first year, thank you very much.

On the outside he was that kind, wise grandfather, but behind that was a manipulative mind that had a plan and it wasn't sure that Harry's survival was part of that plan. It didn't sit right with Harry to not get all the information he could on the wizarding world when Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley, so he had used the fact that his relatives had completely ignored his existence that summer to take two more trips to London. By washing six cars in the neighbourhood he had earned the money for the trips easily. After all, children travelled for half the price of an adult.

His first stop had been Gringotts where he found out that they had a branch in the muggle world as well. Goblins were much more advanced than wizards. It was easy to set up an account for him at Barclays Bank from where he could get muggle money easily. The exchange value would be taken from his trust vault. Harry was informed by his account manager Corpnik, an old goblin that had already taken care of the Potter vaults, yes plural, when his grandfather Charlus had been head of the family, that he was quite wealthy.

The Potters weren't much into being politicians, though they did keep useful contacts, they were businessmen and inventors. Nimbus Broom Manufacturers was a Potter company for example. While not in the ranks of the Malfoys, at least in the wizarding world, in the muggle world the name Potter was known to everybody that dealt in business, the Potters were really well to do. Harry first made sure that nobody but he had access to his vault. In case he ever let anybody get some money for him, just in case he was indisposed, he set a limit of a hundred galleons at a time.

It was easy to justify with the only vault that anybody should have access to being a trust vault and a hundred galleons were a lot of money for a child. The exchange rate to Pounds was one to fifty, so five thousand pounds were all Harry was willing to risk, thank you very much. Living with the Dursleys had taught him the value of money. The only transfers Harry permitted were the Hogwarts tuition, which was paid annually on the first of September, the Gringotts fees and the taxes going to the Ministry. He was informed that there had been attempts to have money transferred to the Dursleys, but the goblins never did so, as there was a stipulation in the Potter will that Harry should never have gone there.

Sadly there was nothing to do against it. Harry couldn't vanish in either world as he would stand out too much being just eleven at that point, so he decided to make the best of a bad situation. To get away from the Dursleys he would either need an adult to live with, and he didn't have that, or get his emancipation. He made sure to learn all he could about the laws in both worlds concerning emancipation, which he had achieved in the wizarding world, thanks to the Triwizard Tournament being only open to those of age, thanks to the stupidity of Dumbledore and the Ministry not realising that, and profitable occupations. His impression of the wizarding world wasn't favourable; therefore he decided he wouldn't stop his normal education. With his Barclays credit card he bought several books on subjects he knew would help him in the future. Not to mention pens and notebooks for his personal notes. No way would he use those backwards quills. For official assignments he got a fountain pen. That looked perfectly okay and would be in ink. He intentionally bought one that didn't use plastic cartridges but could be refilled over and over from an inkwell.

He had never been asked about his homework once. In the beginning he got some remarks that he should use a quill in class, but he pointed out that nowhere in the Hogwarts Charter or Hogwarts a History there was a rule that only quills were to be used. So he kept using his pens for his notes in class. At the beginning of second year all of the muggleborns had them too and a few halfbloods as well.

Back to his aimless wanderings. His goal was finding a place where he could use a computer for a while. It shouldn't be that difficult, but so far no place knew about an internet café. He looked over to the beach behind the high fence. The ocean was truly beautiful. It was the first time in his life he saw the sea, which was truly sad as he lived on an island. But he would take what he could get. He saw that a girl around his age was walking towards him. She had long dark blond hair and wore a violet skirt with a white long sleeve top. She seemed to be in thought. Then she suddenly seemed to notice something on the beach because she started rushing towards one of the doors in the fence. Harry looked down and saw that there was somebody in a space suit lying face down on the beach, washed up by the waves.

He followed the girl down to see if he could help whoever that was. When he was down he helped the girl pull the person further onto the beach out of the water.

"Thank you. It would have been really difficult for only myself to get him out of the water. I am Relena Darlian and who are you?" She introduced herself.

"My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you," Harry answered surprised that she spoke English.

He had thought that everybody here would speak Japanese, which was why he had got a language course before getting on the plane. You could buy different language courses in Diagon Alley. He had found out that they existed from Corpnik and was advised to do two languages per summer so before his first year he got Italian and German, next summer it was Spanish and Chinese and when he stayed at Diagon Alley before third year Russian and Swedish joined his collection. Before the Quidditch World Cup finals he got French and Bulgarian, and during the short trip he managed to squeeze in before taking the flight the third day of the summer break Japanese and Hungarian rounded his knowledge up. But perhaps, as the daughter of a high-ranking politician, she was used to speaking English. It was the one language that was spoken all over the world and the colonies. And he had heard that the Elite private school around here had English as the main language, because the Alliance officers all spoke it regularly and their children were all going there as long as their parents were stationed at JAP base.

"We should get an ambulance; he must be hurt if he was washed up," Relena said, trying to get the helmet unlocked to take it off.

"Wait, this is how you do it," Harry said and demonstrated skilfully how to take the helmet off.

The face of the person in the suit shocked them both. For one it was a boy around their age. Next was that he possessed an uncanny resemblance to Harry's own looks. The only difference was that he didn't have a scar on his forehead and that his hair was dark brown instead of Harry's black. They could be twins otherwise.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked shocked.

Then the boy woke up and shot up covering his face with his hand.

"You saw it?" He asked, making them wonder if he meant his face.

"Calm down, you were washed up from the sea and we pulled you out of the water. We were about to call an ambulance," Relena said which didn't seem to be the right thing as the boy was looking around frantically.

Then his eyes fell on Harry and he seemed to be as shocked as Harry himself was about the similarities.

"Your surname wouldn't by any chance be Potter?" Harry asked the unknown boy, "I mean, from our looks we could be twins except for the hair colour."

"No, it isn't," The boy said.

"Too bad, it would have been nice to find other family," Harry sighed, "I guess you don't want to be found by the Alliance."

Relena looked at him questioningly. Harry had deducted from the behaviour of the boy that he was a soldier, but not the Alliance; otherwise he wouldn't be so nervous about the mention of the ambulance. The boy seemed ready to attack, but Harry by now knew how to fight. He didn't have that much experience as his trainer had been a ghost, a friend of Nick who had been a master in hand to hand combat, but he knew the forms and was great at dodging thanks to always having to avoid Dudley's punches when the whale was bored. The arrangement for the summers didn't include being left alone, except for when he was working on the computer.

"You should really go to the hospital. You could have serious injuries," Relena stated.

The boy looked at her now and his stare was unsettling. That he was willing to attack if aggravated was obvious.

"It's obvious that he doesn't want to gain attention," Harry told Relena, "Well, do you have some normal clothes under your suit? Then you could simply leave this place and nobody would suspect anything. I don't need any trouble right now; my uncle would kill me if anything happened that disturbs his business deal with the Alliance and that indicates that I was involved in it."

"Simply forget you ever met me. It will be better for you," The boy said and started getting out of his suit.

"But why?" Relena asked.

Harry shook his head. She really was naïve. He saw that the boy had a very basic outfit under his suit. Dark green sleeveless shirt and black tight shorts. Nothing to stand out. Now he was burying the suit. Harry really wanted to know more about this boy who looked like him, but he knew better than to anger a cornered animal. The only reason they hadn't been attacked was that they didn't pose threats in the boy's eyes. If he had had a gun, he would probably have used it just as a precaution. What had happened to make this boy so cautious? His eyes were a lot like his own, too deep and too troubled to belong to a fourteen or fifteen years old. Then the boy left while Harry and Relena stood on the beach.

"Why did you let him go like that?" Relena asked.

"He would have attacked if I didn't. He was tense and if he had had a weapon, I don't doubt that he would have used it. I practice karate myself and know the tell-tale signs of a body ready for attack. It was better to let him go. And he didn't have obvious injuries that needed treatment. Everybody is entitled to his personal secrets. I don't know what his are, but they are very important to him. Be careful for a while. If he thinks you could be a threat to his mission, he might move against you," Harry warned her with a serious look on his face.

"You think he could be a soldier?" She asked.

"What else? He tried to instinctively hide his face behind his hand to not be recognised; he wore a space suit and was washed up from the sea. That probably means he was in a battle of some kind. There are problems between the Alliance and the Colonies. Perhaps he is somehow involved," Harry pondered.

"But he was about our age," Relena said disbelievingly.

"I can only say what I suspect," Harry ended that conversation, "By the way, do you know

where I could find a computer that I can use for two to three hours on end?"

"What does that have anything to do with the boy?" Relena asked confused.

"Nothing, but it is why I was walking around. I want to take my masters in Computer Science and Physics in my correspondence course. That will take about that long, but as my Uncle is here for that business deal, I didn't have the time to get it done yet. And I would rather do it early into my summer break than wait until we return to England, which can take some time," Harry explained.

"You are already taking your masters in two subjects? Wow, you must be really smart," She said impressed, "I'm sure I can arrange for you to be allowed to use the Computer Science room of St. Gabriel's, my school."

"That would be great, thank you," Harry said happily, "When do you think I could come over?"

"Well, I would have to call the principal when I get home, so tomorrow morning would work," Relena answered.

"Alright, do I simply have to call in with the secretary or how is it done?" Harry asked, knowing that St. Gabriel's was an exclusive school.

"That should work," Relena confirmed.

"Then I will be there tomorrow, thank you again. Bye," Harry said and walked up to the walkway to go back to his hotel room.

Now that his problem with finding a computer was solved he would hit his books again. There were many things he would need to learn now that Voldemort had his body back. He was sure to be able to pass his tests tomorrow so concentrating on defences and ways to strike back against the man that was hell-bent on killing him would be the smart thing to do. After all, there was next to no chance that Voldemort would find him here in Japan.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter. Until next.**


	2. Research

**Hi everybody. Thank you for the high number of reviews for the first chapter. I was honestly surprised that so many left one for a not-so-common x-over, but I'm really happy about it. **

**Therefore you get to read chapter 2 already. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Research**

Heero Yui was taking the equipment that Dr J had placed in a safe storage facility out of the hiding place. There was a gun, a laptop, some discs that would enable him to get past the best security systems on computers, well those not belonging to Oz, those he would have to hack into himself, ammunition for his gun and some more clothes. He knew that he needed to get rid of the two that had seen his face. They were a danger to his mission. If they blabbed to the Alliance, it would be really bad for him. It was really bad luck that he didn't come to before they had taken off his helmet. Though the boy's looks had really surprised him. It wasn't every day that you found somebody who looked nearly exactly like you except for the colour of your eyes and your hair colour. He would have to find out their names and then kill them. It was what he had been trained to do.

He opened his laptop and hacked into the registers of all schools around here. The girl was easy to find, Relena Darlian, crap, it had to be Vice Minister Darlian's daughter who saw his face, well, nothing to do about it. She attended St. Gabriel's Institute. To get there he needed to enrol. It was easy, as you could send the application via e-mail. The school would then do some background checks. Those he could circumvent by inserting the data he wanted them to have. Not to mention that being a student was a good cover for his mission around here.

The boy was much harder. There were no registrations for him in this area so he expanded the search worldwide. It took over an hour to get a matching result. But that one was a real surprise. Only from a correspondence course in Physics and Computer Science of Oxford University in England. The boy's name was Harry Potter. He had only found anything because he had remembered that the boy had asked him if by any chance his surname was Potter. There were no recent pictures of him, only the one from his online registration for the masters course from when he had been eleven. The guy was a genius from his data. He had passed his basic studies with thirteen, just one year after enrolling the correspondence course, and in all intermediary tests his grades were top notch.

The strange thing about him was that there were no other hits on Harry Potter in all systems. The one thing there was his primary school record. Good grades but nothing spectacular that hinted at this kind of intelligence. He was listed as living with his maternal aunt and uncle after his parents died when he was a year old. Though on his mother there was no information after she graduated from primary school until she was found dead with his father in a small village called Godric's Hollow in Great Britain.

His father was even worse, only a date of death, no prior record at all. That made alarm bells ring in Heero's mind. Everybody had records. How was it that there was next to no data on them? He suspected the government had something to do with it and hacked into their systems and there he found something he couldn't believe. After getting through the most difficult security code he had ever worked on, which was saying something, as he had learned under Dr J and was a Gundam pilot, he found his answers. Harry Potter was classified as a wizard. An honest to god magic user.

From the other data in his file Heero found out that the magical community kept hidden from the non-magical one, out of fear to be persecuted and killed. The leaders of a national government were informed about them existing after their elections, but that was it. The magicals had their own government and society and especially in England they didn't really mingle. Other countries were different, as there were fewer places where the magicals could live separated. Here in Japan most witches and wizards lived normal lives, pretending to be no different than others. They just went to schools that were created for magicals. It was mind-blowing that such a society existed and could be hidden so well. Not even Dr J had mentioned anything about it.

Back to Harry Potter. He was seemingly a celebrity in his home country for defeating a wizarding terrorist that had killed hundreds of other magicals that opposed him and hundreds or thousands of non-magicals in a racist war. Among them his parents. Heero read through the description of how the British Ministry of Magic had dealt with the problem and could only shake his head. They had allowed the terrorist and his followers to take over their country with their ways of fighting them. You didn't allow terrorists to get away with a slap on the hand, you took them down permanently. Especially when you were fighting a battle to the death. According to what he had read, the terrorist had used spells that killed once they hit regularly, which made him all the more dangerous. Instead of setting up ambushes early on and sniping him, the wizards were unwilling to take such measures thanks to their old and pacifistic leader, one Albus Dumbledore, who seemed to be crazy.

A leader who was the headmaster of their leading magical school? A school teacher led a whole country? How crazy were wizards? Harry was attending Hogwarts and would go into his fifth year there this September. That was also the year where wizards took their first important exam. Heero thought that if the magicals knew how much the normal government knew about them, they really wouldn't like it. After all, they took such effort to keep hidden. Perhaps he should try to get more information from Harry before he killed him. Not knowing about things like this could be a much bigger threat to his mission than two kids having seen his face.

* * *

Harry arrived at the entrance gates of St. Gabriel's at eight in the morning. He thought the earlier he was, the better it would look to the ones leading the school. He gave the guard his name and was allowed to enter with descriptions of where the secretariat was located. Once he arrived there and was called in, one of the secretaries gave him some information. He would be given an escort to the Computer Science room in fifteen minutes as right now the other day students were arriving and all helpers were manning the cafeteria for the boarding students. As the school was strict on wearing school uniforms, he would be asked to wear one as well, as long as he was on campus. Harry didn't mind that at all, as he was used to wearing one. And the one he had seen the boys wearing wasn't bad. Blue trousers with a simple blue jacket over a white button up shirt and a red vest. Next to that a variation of a normal tie. Harry was shown to a changing room and soon reappeared in the school uniform.

"Very good, Mr Potter. My name is Mr Hondo. Now please follow me," A man around fifty with greying black hair said when Harry emerged from the changing room, "We will also accompany a new student to his class. He just starts today and the classroom is on the way to the Computer Science room."

"Thank you, Mr Hondo; I really appreciate the help your school is giving me," Harry replied with a small smile.

"Oh, it is no trouble, it's more of an honour to assist a skilled young man like yourself in his endeavour to become one of the youngest masters in a subject ever," Mr Hondo replied.

'So they did some research on me. Well, they won't find a lot. With me being a wizard there is little to my records,' Harry thought, 'Perhaps I should make sure to increase the data in my file, it looks suspicious to anybody trying to collect data and that could be a problem if I ever get in contact with the Alliance. With the Statute of Secrecy active, I could get in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.'

Harry then saw another door open and to his surprise the same boy he had seen yesterday appeared wearing the same school uniform he now wore.

"Ah, Mr Yui," Mr Hondo said, then stopped and looked from Harry to the boy and back, "Incredible. Are you related? You look like twins," He asked them both.

"Not that I am aware, but then again, I know very little about my family, as I was orphaned when I was one year old and my aunt and uncle didn't get along well with my parents," Harry said diplomatically.

"I'm also not aware of any relatives. My name is Heero Yui," The boy now introduced himself to Harry.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you, Heero," Harry replied not showing at all that he knew the boy from before and offered his hand.

Heero took it and gave Harry a small nod in thanks. Seemingly he was glad to not have Harry make a fuss about yesterday.

"Well, then let's get going, should we?" Mr Hondo asked and got two identical nods which made him mutter about coincidences.

Harry and Heero followed the man to a classroom where they were told to wait outside. Mr Hondo went inside and came back in company of a nun.

"Good morning. Which one of you is Mr Yui?" She asked.

"That's me," Heero answered.

"Well, then please follow me inside to get introductions to your new classmates done," She said and had a similar look to Mr Hondo on her face seeing Harry, "Are you also going to be a new student?"

"No, I was just allowed to use the Computer Science room to take my masters test for Physics and Computer Science in my correspondence course," Harry answered.

"Really? How old are you?" She asked astonished.

"I will turn fifteen at the end of July," Harry answered.

"Incredible. I wish you luck for your tests," She said and Harry gave a nod in thanks before she and Heero entered the room and he was led to the Computer Science room.

The room was spacious with about forty places to use. Harry took one and was then, after some good luck wishes, left alone. He activated the internet and called up the site of Oxford University to get started.

* * *

In England the recently reconvened Order of the Phoenix had a big problem. While they had headquarters, thanks to Sirius Black offering the use of his ancestral home for that, they couldn't really do anything openly that would be of use, thanks to the Minister denying Voldemort's return. Next to that, their plans to guard Harry Potter at his relatives' house weren't feasible, as the boy was out of the country with his relatives. Arabella Figg had told them that she had been busy and away when the Dursleys went on their family trip to Japan and therefore hadn't been asked to take Harry while they were away. While Dumbledore didn't like that Harry was outside of his control right now, at least the boy was safe. Even Voldemort wouldn't go all the way to Japan to get Harry, not to mention that he didn't know where exactly in Japan Harry was currently.

Sirius was downtrodden that he wouldn't be able to see Harry again until he returned, which could be around the end of the summer break, depending on how well negotiations of Harry's uncle went. They were scheduled to take at least a month. That much Arabella had found out from the ones that were renovating the Dursleys' home during that time.

None of them had any idea what was going on in the muggle world and so they didn't know that there was a major conflict going on between planet Earth and the space colonies. Arabella hadn't told them anything about it, as Dumbledore would normally ask if anything of real importance was going on. And the conflict was too old to be really hot news. They also only knew where Harry was thanks to a letter he had sent with Hedwig to Hermione. She was looking after the owl, as Harry hadn't been able to take her with him.

The Order was discussing what kind of actions they could take to prepare for Voldemort's stepping out into the open. While Dumbledore was still trying to convince people that he was telling the truth, he was blocked by Fudge and it looked like the stupid fool was preparing to get Dumbledore out of his positions. That would be annoying, but as Dumbledore knew thanks to Harry and Severus that Voldemort was truly back, it was only a bump in the road for him. He would rise again once Voldemort was out in the open.

But the problem with it was that the Ministry would be ripe for the picking by then. So he could only give warnings and try to convince people. Many members were unhappy with the lack of things they were able to do, but right now it was all they could do. Next to guarding the entry to the Department of Mysteries where a prophecy about Voldemort and Harry Potter was hidden. They had to prevent that prophecy from falling into Voldemort's hands.

They knew, thanks to Dumbledore's contacts in the department, that only those that a prophecy concerned could take it from its shelf. Meaning Harry or Voldemort. So they had to prevent either of them getting there. The one contrary opinion was Sirius'. He suggested letting Harry get the prophecy before Voldemort could gain any true influence through his servants and destroy it after Harry heard it. But that suggestion was loudly shouted down by Molly Weasley who was totally against Harry being involved in the war at all, quoting that he was just a child. Sirius could only shake his head at that kind of stupidity. Harry was Voldemort's target simply because of the prophecy already. If they didn't prepare him now, he would be at a major disadvantage and easy prey for Voldemort.

But he couldn't change the situation, as he was constricted to Grimmauld Place by Dumbledore. He was considering running away. He couldn't do anything substantial for the Order, except providing headquarters, as he was a wanted man, and with the Ministry being as corrupt as they were, there was no chance in hell that they would admit that they had made a mistake.

As long as it suited Fudge better that he was a criminal, he wouldn't hear a word of him possibly being innocent. The kiss-on-sight order was also a huge problem. The one thing he could do was also denied. He had suggested training the Order members and their children to make them battle ready. But Dumbledore had said that right now that wasn't top priority and that they needed to keep a low profile. When would they then do it? Right now they had the time. Once the war would be in the open again, it would be much, much harder to train people. They were wasting precious time. It was nerve-wracking.

* * *

Harry finally had finished his Physics test. It had taken him three hours. His estimation of getting both tests done in this time frame had been wrong; the tests were set up for three hours each. Well, he had finished one test and Mr Hondo had said he could use the room as long as he needed to. It was really nice of the principal to allow a non-student to use their computers. But probably it would be beneficial for the school to be able to truthfully say that they supported those that sought educational success even if they weren't their students. After all, the only thing they did was allowing him access to their computers for a while. Harry decided that, before he took the Computer Science test, he wanted to eat lunch. He heard the bell ring and went towards the cafeteria where the other students would also be for lunch.

It took him fifteen minutes to find the place and most students were sitting at full tables with friends, chatting away. He then saw Heero sitting alone at a table for four and decided that it was probably as good as any option. He went to the buffet, loaded beef steak, pies and mashed potatoes onto his plate, took a bottle of orange juice and went over to Heero's table.

"Do you mind if I sit here, Heero?" He asked politely.

"Take a seat," Heero replied nodding.

"Thanks," Harry said smiling and sat down, "How was your first day so far?"

"Alright," Heero said and returned to eating his food.

Harry realised that Heero wasn't the talkative type and started eating in silence. He had to admit the food was really good. A lot better than what they served at Hogwarts. He noticed that Heero gave him strange looks.

"Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked.

"No, I just wonder about you being here. I would have thought that you wouldn't be allowed to come to Japan without an escort considering your position in Britain," Heero said, giving away that he had researched Harry.

"So you know about my special situation?" Harry asked surprised.

Where could Heero have found information about him being a wizard? Nothing else made sense. Did the muggles know more about wizards than the wizards thought?

"Yes, I had trouble believing it first, but it would explain why there are no school records for you after primary school and no records whatsoever about your father except for his date of death," Heero said.

"That will be a blow for the Ministry. They are so convinced that they manage to keep hidden," Harry commented, "I also should set up a proper profile now that I'm going to be in the public eye soon. If I pass my masters, I bet that there will be a lot of press coverage about it."

"Hardly possible to keep hidden in the age of computers and cameras in public places," Heero commented, "And yes, the lack of information in your data in all kinds of normal files of schools and government registers made me look deeper. Basically you stopped existing after primary school except for the online course. So why are you here?"

"My uncle is sales director of Grunnings, a company that produces drills of all kinds. The CEO has sent him here to get a big deal with the Alliance and as there was nobody who could have looked after me, or would have, thanks to the lies my relatives spread about me, the whole neighbourhood was made believe that I go to a school for incurably criminal boys, I had to come with them. As Grunnings pays for everything, as long as I stay out of their way, they don't bother me. They have no idea that I am as smart as I am, as I never told them.

"The only one who could have a clue that there was more going on is my cousin Dudley, but he is so stupid it hurts. I made a deal with him after my first year at school that I would do his homework for Smeltings, his private school, for him if he let me have access to his computer whenever he was out of the house," Harry explained, "And I simply sent a note to a friend that I was going to be with my relatives on a business trip for a while and if she could look after my owl. So they had no time to give me an escort."

"You have an owl as your pet?" Heero asked surprised.

"Yes, her name is Hedwig," Harry said and lowered his voice, "My society still uses owls to send letters."

Heero raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"My reaction when I found out. But they don't use electronics and are really backwards. That was the reason I started the correspondence course really. I didn't want to be stuck in that backwards world when I knew the normal world had so much more to offer. I am learning all I can to take the best of both worlds," Harry explained.

"Sounds like a good decision," Heero had to agree.

For some reason talking to Harry was easy. He just didn't understand why.

"How did your test go?" Heero asked.

"I think it went well. Though I mistook the time estimation to be for both tests together. I just finished Physics. I will continue with Computer Science after lunch. I really needed a break before I could finish," Harry answered.

"I would think that taking a masters test would be exhausting," Heero commented, having studied the two subjects intensively under Dr J and even before. It was part of what let him survive. "What are your key aspects in your studies?"

"For Physics it is Electronics and Mechanics and for Computer Science I don't really have one. I am simply good with computers and decided to take the broad option. I thought becoming an engineer would be a good decision, if I want to get a well-paying job in the future. And with going to Hogwarts ten months of the year, I wouldn't be able to take normal classes next to that. I hope to combine both aspects one day. I plan to build a computer that works without electricity once I have my masters," Harry revealed.

Heero was intrigued. That would be a useful tool. But probably only for somebody who could use magic. Still, with the report he had read about the magical world, if Harry managed to pull that off, it would cause a minor revolution.

"How much information on me did you find, Heero? I would like to know how much normal people know that the Ministry is sure they hid," Harry asked.

"Perhaps we shouldn't discuss that here in the cafeteria?" Heero asked.

"You're probably right, though the chance of being overheard in such a full room is very low. I found out that secrets rather get found out when you talk in places like libraries or empty rooms, because then your voice carries farther," Harry mentioned.

"Are you free tonight?" Heero asked wanting to know more about Harry before he had to make the decision to go through with his plan to kill him and Relena.

"Sure, I can arrange that. The Dursleys are eating out anyway and I am on my own. I can simply say I got something in town," Harry agreed, "When?"

"Seven. That should be okay with the school. From what I read about the rules, visitors had to leave the grounds by ten," Heero replied, "Meet me at the entrance hall and then we can talk in my room."

Harry nodded and continued eating.

* * *

Ten minutes to seven Harry was in the entrance hall. He saw a big group mainly made up of girls walking towards one of the terraces. He was curious so he followed. He saw that Relena stood opposite of Heero and handed him a white envelope. After a short speech from Relena all the girls applauded. Just what had she done to deserve such a reaction? Then Heero ripped the envelope in two in front of everybody without remorse. Could the idiot be more stupid? If he wanted to avoid attention, he should have simply accepted it and then later told her that he didn't have time to come. Harry didn't hear what Heero said to Relena, but she was shocked.

Heero walked towards him and nodded his head as if to tell Harry to follow him. Harry looked at Relena one last time and then followed after Heero. He waited to talk until they were safely in Heero's room. Harry sat down on the chair of Heero's desk while he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know that now people will talk about you all the time?" Harry asked.

"Should I have happily gone to her party when I probably have to kill her? That would have been really cruel," Heero replied, "I'm not even sure I can get away with not killing you. You definitely know too much about me already."

"Nice to see you are at least honest about this," Harry said sarcastically, "I guess me being a wizard plays into this as well?"

"Yes, my information comes from the OZ server in London. They know about your world and the role you played inadvertently in the end of the wizarding terrorist Voldemort. You have been watched since you became famous," Heero told Harry.

"Great, everybody knew more about me than I did before I went to Hogwarts. Even the military. Isn't OZ supposed to be a secret organisation? I only know that it is part of the Romefeller Foundation because my grandfather wrote about them in his diary that was stored at Gringotts. He was loosely connected to them through his business deals," Harry asked, "I guess they are keeping a close eye on other wizards and witches as well then to not let things escalate again. Did you find anything about Voldemort's return on the files you hacked?"

Heero knew that he could as well be honest with Harry as long as it didn't concern his mission. That he would keep secret.

"They have information on all outstanding members of the magical community, including all members of the Ministry and their functions and opinions. Next to that the teachers of the magical schools Hogwarts and Redstone. A few students are monitored as well; mostly you and those whose parents were followers of that Voldemort that were let go with a slap on the hand," Heero revealed.

"You wouldn't happen to have copied those files? I would be very interested in knowing who my enemies are going to be. Voldemort managed to return to a body about a week ago and is after me again, no idea why though. Nobody bothers telling me anything and all information I can get can be vital to staying alive," Harry asked.

Heero took his laptop and called up the copied files. Harry handed him an USB stick and Heero copied him the data.

"Thank you. I won't ask you about the mission you probably have, but I want you to be careful. No mission is worth you sacrificing your life if you can simply retreat and fight another day," Harry stated seriously, "I have no idea if our similar looks are coincidence or if we are distant cousins or something like that, but I wouldn't want to read about your death, thanks to some stupid prideful decision."

"I can't promise anything. My mission is really important and the one hope the colonies have. By the way, in the files I found no mention about wizards being aware that the colonies even exist," Heero asked wondering.

"I can only tell for Britain, but they are nearly completely ignorant of the non-magical world or, as they call it, the muggle world. I don't like that derogative term. My maternal grandparents were non-magical and from what I could find out, they were great people. I don't see the sense in looking down on people just for who they were born to. That is the main base of the propaganda Voldemort uses. Purebloods, meaning those with magical ancestors at least three generations back, are the only ones worth learning about magic and all others are only good for killing, being servants or being put into prison. That is what he wants. The hypocrite is a halfblood like me himself, but because he has daddy issues about his father, a non-magical noble from what I could find out, that left his witch mother before he was born, he wants all those that don't follow him to suffer," Harry explained.

"So basically the wizarding version of Hitler," Heero summed it up.

"Correct. And he wants to kill me, so my only option is getting strong enough to get rid of him before he has success. The clincher is that our Minister for Magic is a stupid, cowardly, bought asshole that doesn't want his happy little world to crumble. And if he would be forced to acknowledge that Voldemort was back, he wouldn't be very popular. He is incapable of making decisions on his own and needs others to tell him what to do. One of Voldemort's lieutenants, Lucius Malfoy, has him in his pocket so it is only a question of time until the Ministry falls.

"Normally I probably wouldn't bother fighting for a bunch of sheep, but my best friends and I fall into the category those bastards will target first once they take over the country." Harry added, "Not to mention that I wouldn't be able to let somebody like Voldemort take over and kill people left, right and centre and do nothing. Hermione calls it my saving people thing."

"Sounds like the colonies. Only a handful dares speaking up against the Alliance that oppresses the people," Heero couldn't help comment, "By the way, is there a way to find out if we are related? I find our similarities to be a bit too disturbing to not know."

"If you can take an afternoon off, we could visit a branch of Gringotts and let you take an inheritance test. It would list your parents, grandparents and great-grandparents no matter if you are magical or not. If you were magical, there could be some vaults you have access to, but normally you would know by now if you were a wizard. You would have had outbursts of accidental magic as a child, things unexplainable with normal science in events where your emotions got the better of you," Harry informed Heero.

"And where is the next branch located?" Heero asked intrigued.

"Tokyo, but getting there is easy. Contrary to Britain, Japan is really advanced and has installed magical portals all over the country. One is in this city. So we would only need permission for you to leave the campus one afternoon to go into the city and I could take you with me to Tokyo. The system is mostly for non-magical families that need to get school supplies for their children or those children that want to visit their friends from magical families. As long as you have one magical person with you, you can use them without problem," Harry said grinning.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I can tell the teachers that I need to buy a few things for school and then leave. They have offered to let me do that when I need to. One question, if wizards are so isolated, how good are you at moving among non-magicals? You definitely know a lot, otherwise you wouldn't already sit your masters tests, but what about practical experience?" Heero wanted to know.

"I can blend in completely, as I grew up in the non-magical world and kept up to date, contrary to many others. That's why I made the deal with Dudley in the first place. To keep up to date with important events and history, not to mention new inventions. I have a photographic memory, which enabled me to learn the material for my subjects easily, and the practical parts during the summer breaks, while challenging, were not overly difficult. If necessary, I can drive a car and a motorbike, but I am not that experienced in that, as my relatives dislike me massively, thanks to them hating magic. I have no idea why they agreed to even take me in as a baby, but for now I am stuck until I find a place to stay without being bothered by Professor Dumbledore. He thinks he can control my life and with the Dursleys I at least know where I stand. Better the enemy you know than an unknown," Harry stated seriously.

Heero nodded, completely agreeing with that opinion. They decided to do the trip in two days. In three days Heero had planned to get his Gundam destroyed to prevent OZ from finding and using it. Many would be distracted with Relena's party, as she was Vice Minister Darlian's daughter and therefore only a rudimentary force would be manning the base. Perfect to get the torpedoes to destroy the suit. And Harry's offer was really interesting. He was an orphan and didn't know who he was. If that test could tell him, all the better.

* * *

**And another chapter done. Until next time.**


	3. Identity

**Hi everybody. Thank you so much for all the great reviews. To those that guessed which kind of results the heritage test will have, well, I can say that some of you guessed right. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Identity**

Vernon Dursley was really pleased with how his business deal was going. The leaders of the local Alliance base were really interested in the offer that his CEO had given him to present and were now discussing the matter with the higher ups. He and his family got to stay in a five stars hotel with breakfast included on Grunnings' cost. His freak of a nephew stayed away from them and they wouldn't have to put up with him for quite a while. He had made it clear to the boy that they didn't want to see or hear from him at all during their stay and so far the boy had done just that. Thanks to the company paying for the journey and the hotel, he hadn't needed to cut costs by having the boy stay in the same room as their family. He got a single room when Vernon had told his boss about the situation and this was turning into a vacation with business involvement.

The Alliance commander had organized for them to be given a tour of the City tomorrow and the budget he had been given by the CEO allowed them to eat high class during the whole month. The boy could see how to get food besides breakfast. It was too good for him anyway. Now he only needed to wait until the deal was signed and then he would get a large bonus from Grunnings. That vacation home was so close now. And this time the freak wouldn't mess it up.

* * *

Harry was waiting for Heero outside the gates. He had organised a car to drive them to the city where the portal was located. Thanks to his Gringotts credit card, this was really easy. Many other students that were only day students had already walked past him looking at him surprised. Probably because he looked like Heero with black hair and glasses. By now the news about Heero ripping apart Relena's invitation had spread over the school. And Relena was popular among the students. Harry had overheard some students talking about Heero being super strong, thanks to a fight in fencing that Heero had won and had broken his sabre. He really needed to work on being subtle.

Then he saw Heero walking towards him in his school uniform. Well, the clothes he had first worn wouldn't be appropriate right now Harry surmised.

"Hi, Heero," He greeted waving towards the other boy.

"Hello Harry. I see you arranged a car," Heero greeted.

"Yes, I thought it would be easier. It's a good way to the city and we don't want to waste too much time, right?" Harry asked grinning.

"True," Heero said neutrally and got into the backseat of the car before Harry went around the car and took the other backseat.

The driver seemingly knew where they wanted to go and started the engine. The ride took only fifteen minutes and then Harry signalled the driver to let them out and get them in four hours. Heero raised an eyebrow. Did Harry really think it would take that long? Well, he was the expert on magic. Heero let Harry take the lead and soon they reached a public tourist information booth. Heero looked at Harry questioningly.

"The portal is inside. For non-magicals this is a normal tourist information, for magicals it is a portal station and a tourist information. I already checked where we need to go in Tokyo, as I haven't been there yet. While I speak Japanese, thanks to a magical language course that I bought, I would rather already know where to go, as I can hardly ask non-magical people how to get to a magical shopping centre," Harry explained.

Heero just nodded. They entered the booth and Harry handed the assistant sitting on the table on the right two silver coins that Heero couldn't identify. Harry then got two metal sticks back. He wondered what they were for. He found out when Harry handed him one of them.

"These are like tickets for a train. Just hold it in your hand and the portal will transport you to our destination," Harry explained, "They work twice, once for the transport to Tokyo and once back here. After that they simply disappear."

"Okay, that makes sense," Heero said understanding the meaning, "But how did the woman know that you are magical if the two tables are visible for everybody?"

Harry looked at Heero shocked.

"You shouldn't have been able to see the second table except if you were a wizard, Heero," Harry revealed to the shock of Heero, "There are wards around it to let non-magical people believe that there is only a pin board on a wall with information about the city. Normally you should have seen me looking at the board, not buying the beacons."

This definitely was a shock for Heero. He was magical as well? But why had he never had any outbursts of magic like Harry had described them?

"I think the trip to Gringotts will be more interesting than I thought," Harry commented and took Heero's arm to lead him to the portal.

The metal sticks were placed on a metal field and scanned by a green light. The portal then took on the same coloured light and Harry told Heero to take his stick back. Both boys held it in their hands and then stepped into the portal.

The experience was like nothing Heero had ever had before. One moment he was in front of the portal, the next he felt incredibly light and then his foot stepped out of the other side of the portal, just that it wasn't the same portal. He could see that the room looked different to the one he had been in just a moment ago.

"I wish they had these portals in Britain. They are so much more comfortable than the floo network," Harry complained.

"What is the floo network?" Heero couldn't help asking.

"A network of connected fireplaces that allow you to speak to other connected fireplaces or travel from one to the other. First it is dirty, second you spin around yourself all the time, and third if you misspeak, you could land anywhere. I happened to have that happen to me the first time I used it. Instead of Diagon Alley, the normal shopping mile in London, I reappeared in Knockturn Alley, the darker part, which is located in a side alley of Diagon. Gave me quite the fright," Harry told the story tensely, "By now I have learned how to travel by floo, but I definitely prefer other methods, though portkeys are on an even lower preference than the floo thanks to that having been the way how Voldemort kidnapped me for his ritual."

Heero nodded. He could understand that Harry still fought with the memories. He wasn't trained like him after all and it seemed to have been a traumatic experience. In his opinion though, Harry was dealing with it way better than normal civilians would do. When they stepped out of the room, they were in central Tokyo. People were going about their normal business and walking from one place to another.

"Come on, we need to go this way, Heero," Harry said pointing to the right.

They walked for five minutes and then reached a tea house.

"What are we doing here?" Heero asked looking around carefully.

"It's the entrance. It's not uncommon for people to take a rest in a tea house. The owner is a so-called squib, a person born to magical parents who himself can't use magic. So he is perfect to work at the entrance to the magical shopping district of Tokyo. From what I found out there are two of them. One here in Tokyo and one in Kyoto. But only in Tokyo there is a branch of Gringotts," Harry explained, "In London we have a dingy pub called the Leaky Cauldron. I like this establishment better. It's a lot cleaner and looks friendlier."

Then Harry went inside, Heero directly behind him. Harry asked the man at the reception about the way into the district and was given a sheet of paper. Harry read the instructions and gave the paper back, thanking the man. Then he went to one of the tables in the back part of the tea house that couldn't be seen into from the front.

"Sit down, I will then activate the entrance," Harry instructed Heero and took out his wand.

Heero looked at this normal looking stick. He had wondered if wizards really used them, now he saw it with his own eyes. Harry tapped the flower vase on the table twice with his wand and the table sank into the ground and over them a new one took its place. Once they stopped moving, they saw a tunnel that was lit by glowing pink crystals. Signs to Sakura Alley were posted above them and had arrows pointing the way on them. They followed the signs and soon reached the end of the tunnel. Heero was completely baffled at the obviously different world around him. Not only were the shops different to those he knew, there were many different kinds of species walking around. Beings he had heard were part of Japan's legends like bakus and tengus were walking in broad daylight. Then there were the products that were sold at the shops.

One offered potion ingredients, one books, one self-cleaning and auto temperature clothes. One had magical weapons, which really interested him, another advertised household helpers that did the work around the house with the tap of a wand. It was mind-blowing.

"Astonishing, isn't it?" Harry asked knowingly, "I was blown away when I got my first look at Diagon Alley on my eleventh birthday."

"Yes, I can't believe that a whole world is being kept secret from everybody who isn't magical. I can understand the reasons, but it is so unbelievable that it is possible," Heero admitted showing some emotions for the first time since Harry had met him.

Harry let Heero take in the sights while walking towards the Gringotts branch. He could understand his companion's feelings. The one thing he wondered about was if he and Heero were really related.

* * *

Getting one of the goblins of the inheritance department to take the test for Heero didn't take long. They only had to wait for ten minutes before they were called up. Taking the test was as easy as Harry remembered from doing it himself. Heero simply had to cut his finger and supply three drops of blood for three generations back. As normally one of those relatives would have taken a test, the results of vaults being attached to the name of the one doing the test would be accessible by Gringotts. No matter where in the world it had been done. The lines directly started to spread from Heero's blood. Harry could see that Heero was fascinated with this clear bit of magic. Finally the parchment was finished and both boys looked at it, Harry paling rapidly. He hadn't expected this.

The parchment read:

Jonas Charlus Potter  
Date of Birth: 31 July 180 AC  
Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans

Grandparents Paternal: Charlus Howard Potter and Dorea Virgo Potter nee Black  
Grandparents Maternal: John Mathew Evans and Fuchsia Petunia Evans nee Cook

Harry didn't read the names of their grandparents. Heero was his brother, his twin brother. Why had nobody ever mentioned that he had a twin? Why hadn't they grown up together? There were so many questions and no answers.

The one thing he decided right then was that he wouldn't get separated from his brother again. He had just found him again. Then again his brother was probably a soldier fighting against the Alliance. That was dangerous. He couldn't really blame him. He wouldn't take oppression well either and would rebel.

"Harry?" Heero asked seeing the shocked look on Harry's face. "I guess we are related then."

"We are twins, Heero, or I should say Jonas. Your parents and my parents are the same and we were born the same day. I can't believe it; nobody ever told me that I had a brother, not to mention a twin brother," Harry babbled, "I'm going to have heads roll once I find out who meddled with this."

Heero had never seen this side of Harry, his twin, before. Normally he was easy-going and didn't get angry quickly, but this really was a shock. He had never thought that this test could end in him finding his twin brother. He was concerned. If OZ found out that he had a twin, they would try using Harry to get to him, once they found out that he was a Gundam pilot. And the only possibility to get away from here undetected would be the Gundam, but he had no way to get it from the ground of the sea without OZ finding out. He wouldn't be able to get away. Or was there a way to do it with magic? But could he trust anybody with his secret? Even his brother? He didn't really know Harry, what if he would tell on him? No, he hadn't done so before and he had even less reason to do so now.

"Mr Potter, I want to know if you want the magical bindings on your core removed that the test also found," The goblin asked.

"Bindings?" Heero asked confused.

"Fitting. If somebody went to the effort to get you out of the picture, he would make sure you wouldn't be found once it was time to get invited to a magical school wherever you lived. The letter would have shown your true name," Harry commented, "I just want to know why."

"What would I need to do to get rid of them?" Heero asked.

He had problems to think of his name being Jonas. That would take some getting used to. Or being called Mr Potter. Codenames he was used to, having a true name, not so much.

"It's a simple procedure. We have a potion that can break through any bounds on your core. It costs fifteen galleons," The goblin said, "Your magic would be a bit wild for two days, but after that it would be safe to learn how to use it. Getting a wand wouldn't be influenced by that though, the choosing act isn't subject to magic acting out."

"But I don't have wizarding money, Harry," Heero protested, "And how much is a galleon in another currency anyway?"

"The exchange rate to Pounds is 1 galleon is 50 pounds, for dollars it is around 1:75. Take it from the Potter trust vault. Jonas, it isn't right that your access to your magic was blocked. And for your information, we are loaded with wizarding money. While I am older than you, as my test showed me as the heir to the Potters when I took the test you just took, the wealth of the family belongs to both of us," Harry pointed out, "Can you set up a credit card for Jonas and get him a money pouch?"

"Certainly, Mr Potter. It will be ready in ten minutes," The goblin said and left them alone.

"This is really sudden," Jonas / Heero said, "I never knew who I am, I had so many names already and the only thing I know is how to fight."

"We can talk about everything later, Jonas. The one thing I know is that now that I have found out that I have a brother, a real family, I won't give that up again. I know you have some kind of mission and I know that if you are anything like me, you won't give up on it, but I will give you any help I can," Harry said determinedly.

Jonas was really surprised at this. He hadn't thought that Harry would be able to accept this as easily as he did.

"I can't speak freely here," Jonas said.

"We can find a deserted area and talk there. If we get some ward stones, I can set up privacy wards that don't take active magic from me to activate. While Japan isn't as strict regarding underage magic as Great Britain, I can't use spells until I turn fifteen without repercussions here," Harry explained.

"So the same would be true for me if I got a wand?" Jonas asked.

"Yes. There is something called the trace placed on all underage witches and wizards. Though when I think about it, you probably wouldn't have it, as the Ministry or the school you attend do it when you turn eleven. Before that they regard underage magic as accidental magic. It's way too much work to keep an eye on all witches and wizards that are untrained and have those bouts. And there would be no way to give it to muggleborns in other ways. We only would have to make sure to get you a wand without the trace and, as nobody knows about you, it would give you an edge," Harry pondered.

"That would be a good idea," Jonas agreed, "I need every advantage I can get."

The goblin returned and handed Jonas a pouch, a credit card and a vial with a bottle green potion. Jonas put the card and the pouch into a pocket for safe storing and then looked at the potion.

"Just take it. But it will probably taste horrible. I haven't found a potion yet that tastes good," Harry warned.

Jonas nodded sceptically and then downed the content of the vial in one go. It took fifteen seconds before he felt a burning sensation rushing through his body. It was painful, but nothing he couldn't deal with. He had gone through worse in his training. His stoic face seemed to gain him some respect from the goblin. The burning stopped after five minutes and Jonas felt dizzy as if his senses needed to adjust.

"Congratulations, Mr Potter. I haven't seen a wizard take that potion and not give at least some sign of physical pain. You are truly a strong warrior. We goblins respect determination and self-control like that," The goblin declared.

Jonas simply nodded. The feeling was strange as if he had a new sense that had been missing before. All around him he felt energy. It would take some time to get used to this.

* * *

The two Potters left the Gringotts branch soon and Harry informed Jonas what aspects of magic he had been taught so far and what he had learned in secret.

"So you managed to get away with learning difficult branches of magic without anybody being the wiser?" Jonas asked curiously.

"Yes. I mean, my memory retention rate is fantastic, thanks to having a photographic memory, therefore learning just the normal stuff for classes soon got boring. Thanks to the Philosopher's Stone being hidden at Hogwarts in my first school year, I took an interest in branches of magic that are little known to the average wizard. I could probably take my OWLs right now without any preparation and would excel in them, but that would blow my cover," Harry chuckled, "I plan on acing the OWLs though. The looks on the faces of Snape and Dumbledore will be priceless. Too bad that their meek little weapon has its own head."

"Do they really think of you as a weapon?" Jonas asked not liking the sound of Harry's tale.

"I have been deliberately left with magic hating people, Jonas. All information about the world I was born into was kept from me; even my twin brother was kept from me. And once I was brought back, I was thrown into cold water and watched if I swam or sank. Each year the adults in my life sat back and left me to struggle through one test after another, all to lead me along to the point where the headmaster wants me to fight Voldemort, without any proper training I might add. After my second year I was extremely careful to avoid being unaware of anybody using memory charms on me or feed me potions that would influence me.

"I can detect those potions easily, thanks to a crystal I personally created from a potion that entails my blood. Nobody can know I did it, because the stupid Ministry has declared all kinds of blood magic dark," Harry pointed out, "And the one crying foul the loudest is the one who supposedly is the only one Voldemort ever feared. As if. I would rather guess that Voldemort was waiting for the right time to strike. After all, he knew that there were only so many that dared fighting him that were capable of doing so. The average wizard is too frightened to use the weapon everybody carries to defend themselves against people that murder their families, torture them before that on top of the killing and in case of girls even rape them."

Jonas looked furious. He was a soldier and he had killed too many people in his life, he knew that very well, but he had never tortured people and would rather kill himself than rape a girl. To kill your opponent that chose to fight you was one thing, both were risking their lives so both had a chance to survive, murdering innocents was a whole different matter. Even OZ wasn't that bad. They oppressed people and wanted to rule over them, which would also give them wealth, and they definitely didn't shy away from assassination, but even they wouldn't sink as low as rape and torture. There was something like a Declaration of Human Rights that all countries had signed by now.

* * *

The two brothers soon got the things they needed. Ward stones that Harry could activate with a tap of his wand, some basic potions which would help Jonas and Harry alike, it seemed Potters were prone to land themselves in the hospital rather often, Jonas told Harry that it was part of his job that he wouldn't shy away from an injury if it meant his mission was accomplished, and of course they went to get Jonas his wand. It took Jonas a long time to find a fitting wand but in the end Jonas got a wand made of Japanese cherry wood with a kitsune tail hair as the core.

Harry asked Jonas if he knew a good place to talk undisturbed. After all, if he was really trying to keep hidden from the Alliance, he would need to know such places. Jonas recommended Hokkaido, as it was less inhabited than other parts of Japan and they would easily be able to talk somewhere there. With the portals giving them a wide-spread net of points to travel to, they soon had their beacons to take them to Hidaka, one of the smaller portal locations. They rented a car and went into the mountains. Once they were far enough away from any point of civilisation, Harry set up the ward stones and activated them. Now they wouldn't be found by non-magical people and in case magicals came across them, they wouldn't be able to listen to their conversation.

"I don't know how much you are willing to share with me, Jonas. I got the impression that you keep information close to you as to not endanger whatever job you have. I can also see in your eyes that you were brutally trained to overcome your emotions most of the time," Harry told Jonas point blank.

"I didn't think it was that obvious," Jonas commented, "Nobody before you could pin me down that well so quickly and normally I don't stay in one place long enough for them to get that chance."

"I only see it because I made a point in learning how to make profiles of people from a very young age. If I didn't, it would have made my life at the Dursleys much more difficult and probably painful. The only reason I wasn't physically abused by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon was that they didn't want to risk the neighbours talking if they slipped up. A child injuring another child meanwhile wasn't that much of a problem. Playing too wildly, boys being boys and so on. After all, they were my guardians and would have been the ones to have to defend me against bullies if it was anybody other than their own son.

"So I learned two things quickly. Determining who wouldn't stand by when Dudley and his gang thought 'Harry Hunting' would be fun to play, and running as fast as I could. Then the first chance I got, I learned hand-to-hand combat from a ghost at Hogwarts. It's all really basic, because I didn't have a sparring partner, but I am really good at the forms and with a bit of practice I could probably hold my own against normal opponents and I am miles ahead of the wizards that will try to kill me. Death Eaters are normally all lazy purebloods that don't work out physically, declaring it beneath their station and the muggle way," Harry told Jonas.

Jonas nodded seeing the truth in that.

"You know that the Alliance was originally founded as an organisation to make the countries on Earth work together more easily," Jonas started and Harry nodded. That was basic history he had learned in primary School, "Well, 195 years ago the first colonies were built. They were still very basic, but they enabled humanity to settle in space. Over time the colonies that identified themselves belonging to Earth separated from it more and more until they saw themselves as independent. They didn't want to give the nations on Earth all the resources that they themselves needed. That didn't sit right with the rulers on Earth and they sent military forces to the colonies to get them back under their control. Conflicts were fought and many died. In 170 AC a man preaching pacifism reached the position of leader of the colonies. It was in cooperation with the Kingdom of Sanc on Earth. For years it looked as if peace between colonies and Earth could be achieved. King Peacecraft of Sanc and Heero Yui, the leader of the colonies, assembled supporters for their ideals and it could have worked out, if OZ hadn't assassinated Heero Yui in 175 AC.

"In 184 AC Sanc was attacked and the royal family murdered by a high-ranking officer of the Alliance. That stopped any attempts to reach freedom for the colonies and pacifism. Both leaders wanted to make people see that living together peacefully without the use of weapons was possible, but those earning money with selling high-powered weapons, mainly the Romefeller Foundation, saw them as a threat to their power. Those that had supported Heero Yui didn't take his murder silently. They came up with a plan to win the freedom of the colonies.

"At least that was the official cover. The Barton Foundation wants to rule over the colonies and Earth and therefore arranged for five high-level mobile suits made of gundanium to be built. Five Gundams that would be sent to Earth to attack targets of the Alliance and OZ. The original plan was to let an old colony fall to Earth and in the resulting chaos the Gundams were meant to take over control. But I refused to become a weapon of mass destruction. Attacking military targets is one thing, but I refused to be guilty of letting millions of innocent people die, just because one stupid man has delusions of grandeur. I want freedom for the colonies, not genocide on Earth," Jonas explained the shocked Harry.

"How could things get so out of control?" Harry asked disgusted.

"Money and power. People living on the colonies are oppressed by the Alliance and even the smallest things, like communication between the colonies, are reserved for the Alliance and those loyal to them. Travel between colonies is also watched and you need to be in good graces of the Alliance to be allowed to travel," Jonas answered.

"I can understand your reasons, Jonas. So you will attack specific targets that are important to the Alliance to make a point. With just five Gundams, you can't hope to really win. You can only try to make people wake up why these attacks happen and decimate the forces that can be sent out against the colonies, even if it will only work for a while. Those producing the weapons will develop better suits to match your Gundams after a while," Harry analysed rubbing his chin.

"I know that. And I know that this can cost me my life. The Barton Foundation wanted to kill Vice Minister Darlian, as he had found out about the Operation Meteor, the codename how the Gundams were smuggled to Earth. Disguised as meteors we entered the atmosphere. From what I found out, four others attacked targets of the Alliance shortly after I arrived. The point I didn't agree with in that plan was that Darlian is the only politician of Earth who tries to help the colonies, so I prevented the assassination.

"When I reached Earth, I was intercepted by Lieutenant Zechs Marquise, also known as the Lightning Baron. He is one of the best soldiers of OZ and the right hand man of Treize Kushrenada, the commander of the Special Mobile Suit Corps. He is a European noble that is also high up in the ranks of Romefeller. I fought against Zechs and two other soldiers. I destroyed two Aries suits, but Zechs managed to trap my Gundam with his Leo suit and jumped off after getting out of his suit with a parachute. My Gundam Wing is currently lying on the ground of the sea and it is only a question of time until the Alliance search units will find it. I can't allow them to get Wing. I either have to get it back or destroy it," Jonas told Harry with a hard look on his face.

"Destroying your Gundam would be a waste. If you have the coordinates, getting it back wouldn't be that hard. The sea isn't that deep around the JAP base. Nothing you can't get around by using gillyweed. It is a plant that gives you gills for a certain period of time, depending on how much you take. I used it last year in the Triwizard Tournament to save my friend Ron from the Black Lake at Hogwarts, which was the second task. And the antidote is also easy to get. The best course of action would be taking a boat to the position where your Gundam is, you take the gillyweed, dive down and get into your Gundam. If it is that powerful, you should be easily able to get it away underwater. I can take the boat back to the place where I rent it, disguising it all as a normal boat trip," Harry gave Jonas a basic plan.

Jonas was shocked how easy and yet how good that plan sounded. Magic was really great. And taking a plant wouldn't need excessive training, which he didn't have the time for right now.

"How fast can we get the plants?" Jonas asked hopefully.

"Normally every good apothecary keeps the antidote stocked. I already bought gillyweed, as I had planned on exploring the underwater world around here in my free time," Harry admitted.

"That's great. I had planned to use the day when Relena celebrates her birthday, because, as the Vice Foreign Minister's daughter, her birthday will draw attention and many important guests. The base where I wanted to steal the torpedoes would have only had a basic crew to defend it. But this way I can get Wing out of the danger zone and hide him better without alarming anyone," Jonas declared relieved.

Harry understood how important the Gundam was for his brother's mission and didn't comment on his enthusiasm about getting his suit back.

"How long will you be able to stay here, Jonas?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know. I get my missions from Dr J, who trained me to become a killer and Gundam pilot, whenever they come up," Jonas answered.

"Then we would need to think up a way to stay in contact. Neither of us can really leave where we are right now. If I vanished to stay with you, Dumbledore would move heaven and hell to find me and with him being internationally well-connected, it would only be a question of time until I was dragged back and then they would keep a much closer eye on me. Especially now that Voldemort is back. You on the other hand will have to do your missions, as you don't want to leave the colonies to their fate," Harry said, thinking hard.

"I think the best way would be if you managed to get your computer to work without electricity. That way we could exchange e-mails," Jonas suggested.

"But I only have vague ideas right now. While I know about the technical side of the computer, I would need to do a lot of research into which runes could replace the electricity," Harry explained.

"Isn't there a rune or rune array that duplicates the effects of lightning? From what you said, the first runes were developed to imitate elements and with lightning being so powerful, the old wizards would have surely tried to find a way to make that power useable. Probably for traps in tombs and the like to keep tomb raiders out. And electricity was originally discovered through experiments with lightning. If you used such a rune and managed to tune the power output to the right level, you would be able to imitate an electric source," Jonas suggested.

Harry was shocked at the suggestion. Why hadn't he thought about that? Jonas was right, such a rune existed and it would probably work. It would still take some time until he got one up and running, but perhaps he could get it done by the end of the summer. There were different runes that did what Jonas had suggested and finding the right ones would need experimentation. He was excited at the thought. If he managed to do this, he would at least be able to exchange messages with his brother while he went about his quest. And give Jonas material to work on concerning his magic. He would need all the help he could get and if him knowing a few useful spells, before he could get a more intensive magical education, meant that Jonas would survive the upcoming storm, Harry would make sure he learned them.


	4. Recovery

**Recovery**

Getting the antidote was easy, as it was a common potion ingredient as well. Harry got some in Sakura Alley and then he and Jonas planned the trip. Jonas told Harry that the Gundam lay about ten kilometres away from the coast. It was how he had managed to reach the beach where Harry and Relena had found him. A quick basic course in steering a motorboat for Harry and they were ready for their trip. The plan was taking the boat to the spot where Wing was hidden; Jonas would then take the gillyweed and relocate the Gundam to another point. With the investigation squad not being close to the position yet, he would get the Gundam hidden in the wood behind the school and hide it from view. As long as he didn't move fast, the Alliance had no way to determine that he was moving Wing. They could only tell that the suit had to be somewhere in the area, but they couldn't find it on the radar.

That was one of the features that Dr J had built into the Gundam and Jonas thought it was the same with the others that were sent to Earth at the same time he had been. Harry would place an illusion spell onto the second seat in the boat while he was busy hiding his Gundam, then Jonas would meet again with Harry at a predetermined position and both would return the rented boat. Nobody would wonder about anything, as students renting boats to do trips wasn't unheard off, especially for those that were new at school, to explore the area around the City.

The first part of the plan went off without a hitch. They rented the motorboat and Jonas steered them to the position where the Gundam was hidden. On the way he taught Harry the basics on how to steer the boat, which Harry quickly got. Getting the boat safely back to the peer would be more difficult, but out on the sea he had no problem getting the boat where he wanted to go. And with how deep the water was, there was no danger on hitting reefs and the like. Then Jonas took off the shirt he had worn over his sleeveless green top and took the gillyweed from Harry.

"I shouldn't need more than an hour. Be ready in the position we discussed then," Jonas said.

"No problem," Harry replied, sure he could get that done.

He planned on cruising around a bit to give the impression that he and Jonas were really only doing some sight-seeing around the coast like many other students did. Once Jonas had dived underwater, Harry did the illusion spell. It had come as a surprise to him, but out on the sea the trace didn't work like it did on land. As long as the place was more than five kilometres outside of the coast, the trace, which was bound to each Ministry of Magic, didn't work properly, because the boarders of the land had been crossed. The sea was seen as international territory and there the only law you had to follow was the Statute of Secrecy. It was a nice little loophole that Harry planned to explore to the fullest. For witches and wizards it might not be conceivable that you could use a place for training your magic that was out on the ocean, as cruise ships and the like weren't known to wizard kind. They were uniquely muggle, as far as Harry knew.

The biggest ships wizards used were fishing boats and those they only used close to the coast, as there were spells that attracted fish and with magic the boats didn't need to be big to store and carry large amounts of fish. For travelling there were portkeys and apparating for longer distances and the floo network for smaller ones or in countries like Japan the portal system. Harry restarted the motor and did some real sightseeing while taking a route that would bring him to the position he needed to be at in one hour.

* * *

Jonas was astonished how easily he could move with the flippers and webbed hands the gillyweed had given him next to the gills that allowed him to breathe normally. Magic was really amazing. He had thought getting his Gundam back would be impossible, thanks to the attention that any boat big enough to retrieve his Gundam from the ground of the sea would get. After all, he would have to steal it before using it. Now, thanks to the coincidental meeting with his twin brother, that thought was still strange but very welcome, he had a whole new world of possibilities in front of him. There could be things hidden that would help him fulfil his mission and help free the colonies from the oppression of the Alliance. And his brother seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, even if he thought Harry was too optimistic at some times.

Perhaps it was only that he had been drilled too thoroughly to become a Gundam pilot. He knew that he wasn't the most social of people. All his life he had learned how to fight and take care of himself. Even when he had travelled with Odin, he had learned using weapons and fighting. Thinking back to the man he had called father, thanks to a contract he had signed, let him wish that all this war wouldn't be necessary. That there was a way that the Alliance would realise their mistakes and find a way to end the conflict without masses of people dying. It was wishful thinking, he knew that, but deep in his heart he couldn't suppress that wish.

He had been in so much emotional pain when the attack on the military base he had performed had grown too large and had taken over on a civilian home, killing all the inhabitants, including the little girl and her dog that he had met the day before. He had learned to deal with it, but it still tore at his soul. He could suppress those thoughts, thanks to long hours of training harshly, but meeting Harry had led to them resurfacing. He might appear to be the perfect soldier, but deep inside he only wished for peace. He knew that for the colonies to be freed it would take a lot of change, especially in the mentality of the leaders of the Alliance, but hope was the only thing he had left. He was realistic enough that without people dying the Alliance wouldn't start thinking, so he had agreed to become a Gundam pilot.

Now he could see Wing in front of him. Good, there was nobody else around. He quickly reached the cockpit. Entering he activated the energy and let the water be drained from the cockpit while taking the antidote to the gillyweed to not suffocate once the water was out. Once the scanners were active again, he noticed that the search squads of the Alliance were about fifty kilometres away. That was good, as he would be able to slip away silently with them being that far away. He transformed the Gundam into the flying form after checking that all systems were in working order and then flew away underwater. He would easily be able to meet Harry like they had planned.

* * *

Harry enjoyed watching the sun rise over the ocean. He loved watching the peaceful scene. He and Jonas had started their operation when it just started to dawn. They knew most people wouldn't watch at that time and that sometimes students went out on the sea to watch the sunrise, just like Harry did now. Not to mention that fewer soldiers would watch the radar or the infrared monitors. While normally Wing shouldn't be spotted, there was no reason to be careless. Harry sat on the driver's seat and saw the sun slowly rising over the horizon and painting the world in shades of red and gold. He rarely got the time to enjoy something like this. He cherished it all the more for it. With how hectic his life at Hogwarts was and how dreary being at Privet Drive was, he needed these rare moments to keep his sanity.

He thought about the people he missed, like Sirius. It wasn't so bad about his friends while he was here in Japan, and where he had next to no contact with the Dursleys. He had a really good time here. He could decide his schedule himself, didn't have to work himself into the ground with chores his aunt and uncle could come up with, and didn't have to deal with Dudley and his gang. He could go wherever he wanted to and that was a really great thing. Not to mention that he could simply go to the beach whenever it caught his fancy. He loved watching the ocean. The sound of the waves rolling onto the beach and retreating was really soothing to him. Now that his tests were done, he only had to wait for his results, but normally it would take at least two weeks for him to get the results. While correspondence course students could decide when they took their tests, within a certain period, most chose nearly the same few days. The university opened the link to the tests for one month at a time three times a year. One was in February, one in July and one in November. That way the tests normally didn't collide with the tests the students that studied at the university campus took.

He really hoped that he had done well. Having his masters in two subjects would open many avenues for him. It would be a major point in asking for his emancipation in the muggle world, should he choose so. From what he had researched, the minimum age was fifteen where any governmental judge would permit emancipation of a minor. There had to be really good reasons, but with how Harry could prove that his relatives were completely neglecting him and tarnishing his reputation, he would get through with it.

The neighbours only had to tell where he supposedly went to school to make the judge decide in Harry's favour. The Dursleys should have kept their lies innocent. Say that Harry's paternal grandfather had set up a trust for him when he had been born, which paid for Harry going to a boarding school in Scotland from where his grandfather had been, because his grandfather wanted to make sure that his grandson was taken care of. End of story. The whole bullshit about St. Brutus was too easy to refute with a simple question to the principal if he was one of their students. Which he had never been.

But who said that the Dursleys had common sense? They were as bad as or worse than many purebloods. Always taking out a supposed slight on those that couldn't properly defend themselves and then crying foul when their targets suddenly struck back. And there was no mistaking that Harry would strike back. While they may not have wanted to take him in, they could have at least treated him neutrally, not verbally abusing him all his life and letting Dudley beat him up. Not long now. He would soon be free of them. He looked at his wrist watch and saw that Jonas would be here in about five minutes if everything had gone to plan. And he hadn't heard any commotion, so thinking that everything was alright was an astute assumption.

* * *

Jonas returned exactly at the planned time and took the towel and the dry clothes that Harry had held for him. Harry waited until Jonas had changed into the dry clothes and had taken the antidote to the gillyweed.

"It worked perfectly. I got down and into Wing without problem and got him to a secure place. That gillyweed is really an incredible plant. I never had thought that swimming like that underwater was possible without a diving suit," Jonas commented.

"I know. You can be grateful that we have early July. I had to dive into the Black Lake in bloody February in Scotland. Bloody cold. I wish I could hex the one who thought up that stupid task," Harry grumbled, "The only good thing is that with turning into a being with gills, you also get a little immunity to cold; still, the water was at most four centigrade. And long-lasting warming charms require concentration on them, which is impossible if you fight against creatures like grindylows."

"Tough and that all in the name of a competition. I have to agree with your assessment, wizards are crazy, especially those in England," Jonas commented, "Now, do you want to stay out for a while longer or return?"

"I would like to do some sight-seeing while we are already out here. Now that we don't have pressing things to do, we can as well enjoy that you don't have school today and get to know each other better," Harry suggested.

"Okay, anything in particular that you want to know, Harry?" Jonas asked.

The two boys talked about their likes and dislikes, their dreams, how they both feared not living long enough to ever realising them and what they planned for the near future. Jonas told Harry that he could help him getting all the documents that he would need for his emancipation once he wanted to go through with it. Harry was happy about that, as getting the proper documentation was the one thing that would have taken a lot of time. Harry then started Jonas on a few basic useful charms like lumos, expelliarmus, stupefy and silencio. Jonas learned lumos and expelliarmus easily enough, the other two were harder, but then again he had never before used magic, therefore his achievements were already quite good. Harry was sure that with a bit of training Jonas would be easily able to do the basic charms.

* * *

Vernon Dursley listened shocked to the news about the attack on Vice Minister Darlian on the colonies. Terrorists had attacked the meeting place where the conference between the leaders of the colonies and Darlian was taking place. The whole building had been bombed and the representatives had all died. Darlian's daughter was still missing, but her body hadn't been found, thus there was still hope that she got away. Security around the JAP base had been tightened and two scheduled trips for them had been cancelled thanks to the current situation. Really, those colony rebels should all simply hang. He fully supported the hardliner view in dealing with people like that. He only hoped that this wouldn't negatively influence his deal. It should have been signed this week, but if the Alliance was too busy with investigating the minister's death, things could be delayed.

* * *

Harry and Jonas were discussing their plans. The development of the computer run on magic was progressing well. Harry was sure that thanks to some modifications that Jonas, who seemed to take easily to Runes, had suggested, the final product would be finished early in August. It had now been two weeks since they had met and just today the news about Darlian's death had been announced. Jonas could safely say that the colony rebels were definitely not the ones responsible for this. Somebody else had taken Darlian and the other leaders out of the picture.

From the information gathering that Jonas had done, they knew that Relena had been brought to safety and would return to earth tomorrow. Still, after the attack on the factory, where Jonas met another Gundam that also attacked the facility, Jonas had got orders to change locations within the next days. Jonas promised Harry to keep in contact via e-mail whenever he could and to keep up with his studies. Harry meanwhile would try to find ways to arrange meetings whenever Jonas was close to England. With how Dr J sent him nearly everywhere, there was a high probability that they could meet occasionally.

Harry didn't like letting his brother go, but Jonas had put up a good case why this was necessary. He also had helped Harry get better in his hand-to-hand combat and taught him the basics of fencing and horse-riding. As Harry was already known to the principal, there was no problem of him being allowed to attend a few lessons to broaden his horizon as a guest student. And to the school it was a good opportunity to present itself even more favourably to this very intelligent young man. Not to mention that Harry had paid for the classes via Gringotts transfer. Harry had even got an invitation to the summer festival of the school, which was on the day Jonas planned to leave.

So both brothers had decided that they would attend the festival and after that Jonas would leave. Harry didn't expect to have to stay long after that either. The Dursleys were getting into a mood that indicated that the deal would soon be signed and that meant returning to England.

* * *

Harry was surprised when Relena suddenly appeared in Jonas' room, while he was just closing his trunk. She told him about meeting Dr J and now supporting Heero's side of the war. Jonas was surprised hearing that and even let himself be talked into going to the festival with Relena and dancing with her. Harry could only grin. Relena definitely was stubborn. When he stepped out from behind the wardrobe Relena was surprised, but not overly so. It had been said that the only person that Heero Yui tolerated to be closer to him was Harry Potter. Perhaps they were really related. They went down to the party and while Relena danced with Jonas, Harry talked with a few others, not taking anybody out on the dance floor, stating that he had slightly overtaxed his foot during a fencing lesson and didn't want to dance tonight because of that. The others understood that excuse.

Harry could see that Relena and Jonas talked while dancing and from his brother's face he could see that he was still torn between killing Relena for knowing too much and letting her live. Harry was for letting her live, as she seriously didn't know very condemning things and wasn't very likely to help OZ after Lady Une had killed her father. That had been part of what Harry found out with a small bit of surface thought scanning. He wasn't really good at Legilimency, he would never be able to get any information from a wizard who knew even the basics of Occlumency, those two fell among the special magical arts that he had taken the time to learn, but from an unprotected mind of a non-magical person it was easy.

Then, suddenly, a bit into the feast the sounds of strong machines could be heard coming closer. Jonas immediately thought that he had been found and went to leave the ball room. Harry ran towards him to calm him down.

"Hey, there is no way that they could know you are here. They haven't got a clue that you are only a teenager. Nobody would think that even being a possibility," Harry reasoned.

"It is still too big of a risk to take. I will keep in contact, Harry, but I have to go now, even if this isn't targeted at me," Jonas argued.

Harry sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop his twin.

"Take care and don't be stupid about your missions," He reminded him.

"Yes, I know, retreat to fight another day if possible, when things go down the drain. Don't worry; Wing is far superior to other suits," Jonas tried assuring Harry.

Harry nodded and let his brother go to his suit.

* * *

It was chaos, utter and complete chaos. Aries mobile suits shot at the school, causing massive damage. Harry was furious. How dared they attack a school full of innocent students? Even if they had found out about Jonas hiding here, which he still found improbable, there was no justification to simply attack with mobile suits. They should have sent in an extraction team. Well, he could do something about this. He quickly went to the computer room, inserted a disc he had prepared on his new laptop, and opened a program he had created in his free time. He set up a connection between the computer he used and the warning system of the school. Harry's program created electromagnetic pulses that confused normal electric systems for at least ten minutes until the user could create a new secondary code that ignored the pulses. Which required a high-level technician, which normal mobile suit pilots were not.

This should make it possible for the students to get to safety. He only hoped Jonas' suit wouldn't become a victim of his program. He had given his brother the key to counter it after all.

* * *

Lady Une was angry. The reports of her soldiers that attacked the school were frantic as, after a few minutes after the start of the attack, the electric systems of all Aries suits broke down and errors popped up without pause. The pilots were unable to make their suits follow their commands and just managed to land. This was not how she had planned this preventive strike. She had wanted to have Darlian's daughter killed swiftly without anybody knowing that she had been the only target of the attack and that OZ was behind this.

Then another report came in and that one was even more disturbing. A Gundam, the same one that Zechs Marquise had reported about, was fighting against their suits. With them being sitting ducks right now, it was not hard to foretell what would happen. Did the Gundam somehow cause the systems to fail? Did the colonies have access to that kind of technology? It would be a major problem if the Gundam pilots could simply make the systems of their mobile suits fail and then take them apart without opposition. She needed to ask Colonel Treize what to do.

She got her connection soon and reported what was happening.

"Abort the mission, Lady Une, we will allow Relena Darlian to live," Treize decided.

"But Colonel Treize," Une tried to protest.

"Lady, you are confronted with an opponent you weren't prepared for. There is no shame in a tactical retreat. Not to mention nobody could expect the trouble that was caused for our computer systems. We need to find a way to block such disturbing signals before we let any of our soldiers face a Gundam again," Treize said firmly with his arms placed on the top of the desk he sat behind his fingers steepled with each other.

"Understood, Colonel Treize," Une saluted and passed the order on.

* * *

One of the Aries pilots had finally managed to get his system started again except for the communication system. He decided to get the job done quickly and get out of the place as fast as possible. He detected the girl they were hunting standing in front of a tower of the school and shot a rocket at the tower, hoping that the falling debris would be enough to kill her and get the mission done. It was too bad for him that just after he had fired his rocket, he was hit by the cannons on the shoulders of the Gundam, which made his suit explode.

* * *

Jonas saw the rocket launch at the tower. Most of the students had fled already, but some were in the back and to his horror his brother was among those that were helping get the others out. Saving people complex indeed. The rocket destroyed the tower and the debris was falling down fast. He saw that Harry tried to block the debris with his magic, but he also knew that it wouldn't be enough for this amount. So he instinctively pushed the shield on the left arm of Wing over Harry and the other one that was close to him, Relena. His breathing was fast. He looked at his monitor in the cockpit and saw that, while dirty from the dust that had been blown up, Harry and Relena were safe. Harry gave him an assuring nod and a thankful smile. He mouthed something which Jonas could understand thanks to his ability to read lips. Harry told him to get out quickly and that he would write as soon as possible.

Jonas saw that the last remaining Aries suit tried to get away but he didn't plan to let anybody of the OZ soldiers escape from here. He destroyed the suit and then transformed Wing into his flying mode and took off towards his new destination. He was really relieved that his brother was safe and he was grateful that Harry had kept a cool head in the heat of the attack. His program that had destroyed the electronics of the Aries suits had been really handy. It made it much easier for him to take the suits out quickly before they could do too much damage. He only hoped that OZ wouldn't find out that it had been Harry who was responsible for the trouble with the suits. It would be better if OZ believed that the Gundam pilot was responsible for interfering with the systems.

* * *

Vernon and Petunia Dursley didn't believe their eyes when they saw the news about the attack at Saint Gabriel's, the local elite school on TV. There was their good for nothing nephew standing next to the daughter of Vice Minister Darlian and seemingly the boy was friendly with her. In the interview that Relena Darlian gave she praised Harry Potter, who had been invited to the feast, thanks to him taking some classes at the school as a guest student, after he had been allowed to sit his masters exams in computer science and physics in their computer room, as her saviour when the Aries suits had attacked the school without warning. He had also helped evacuate the other guests before getting himself to safety.

Since when was the freak a genius? While they knew about him taking additional classes in computer science at primary school, they didn't believe that he could have sat his masters exams. Especially not at fifteen. The one missing week didn't count. But then the principal confirmed it and even told the reporters that the freak had passed both exams with distinction. He had originally planned to use the celebration to announce the results that had been sent to him by Oxford University, as a special boon to the boy. In the weeks that they had got to know Harry Potter at Saint Gabriel's, he had shown to be a polite and respectful boy, who was open to learn new things and broaden his horizon.

He told the boy that his diplomas would be sent to him to his home address in England, but that the University hoped that he might take other classes via correspondence course too, as they were really impressed with his quick learning. Harry told the reporters, when they asked how he felt as one of the youngest masters ever, that he was proud to have achieved this much so young and that he was happy that his masters would offer him great job opportunities in the future. And to top it all he told them that his career plans were becoming an engineer.

They were baffled. The boy was a freak. How would he be able to become an engineer, a perfectly normal job? And what would the neighbours think when they heard about this? It didn't fit with the story that they had told all the years after the freak had been accepted at the freak school. And the youngest master in two difficult subjects would cause a huge press response.

* * *

Harry was happy to see that some of his new friends from Saint Gabriel had come to say goodbye to him. At least the Alliance had signed the business deal with Grunnings and Uncle Vernon had been happy enough about that to not totally flip over the news that Harry had passed two masters. The Dursleys had been really angry about not knowing about his correspondence course at Oxford University, but Harry had asked them why they were angry that he was doing something perfectly normal for a change. He had then left them standing baffled and gone to his hotel room ignoring them. When they demanded that he told them what was going on, he countered that their explicit orders had been that he stayed as far away from them as possible during their stay here in Japan. So he fully intended to do just that.

Now Vernon was beating himself up about losing the chance to get in contact with more important people that all wanted to talk to his freak nephew. Even some high ranking officers of the Alliance approached him, offering him a job with them. Harry politely declined the offers at the current time, as he still had his normal education to finish even if he had two masters. He would consider their offer once he had sat his A-levels. He didn't want to get special treatment as long as he didn't have all the qualifications that were necessary for any job he wanted to do. The officers had taken it well and given him contact addresses for the future, for which Harry had been grateful. While he knew that the Alliance would have a hard time with the Gundams attacking their bases and factories continually, in the future it wouldn't hurt to keep options open.

And he couldn't risk being seen sympathetic to the fight of the Gundams. It would throw up questions that he didn't want to answer. Secrecy was Jonas' best shield right now. And nobody could make the connection between the Gundam pilot Heero Yui and Harry Potter. While the students of Saint Gabriel's had seen them together regularly, it could be explained with their surprisingly similar looks. Anybody would be interested to find out more about the other.

Now his friends, including Relena, who was really interested if he could contact Heero, which he had denied saying that only Heero could contact him if he wanted to for security reasons, were at the airport from where the plane to England would take off in an hour. They had put together a package with some books, sweets and a photo album for him. Not to mention some wrapped presents that he was told only to open on his birthday. He was really touched, especially as there were a lot of photos with him and Jonas together. The first family photos he could really remember. The ones of him as a baby with his parents were different. Which made him think why there weren't any of him, Jonas and their parents together. He would have to ask Sirius and Professor Lupin about it once he was back. He gave the others his e-mail address so that they could keep in contact and then his flight was called up for boarding. He said his good-byes, under the disapproving glares of his relatives, and left the group behind.


	5. Moving

**Thank you everybody for putting the story onto your favourites lists and reviewing. I'm really happy that a not quite so usual x-over got this much positive response. Now happy reading with the newest chapter.**

* * *

**Moving**

Hermione Granger stormed into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with a newspaper in her hand.

"You have to see this!" She declared excitedly and spread the paper on the table that everyone could read the headline.

The paper was the Times and there was a big picture of Harry on the front page. The ones present were Sirius, Molly Weasley, Ron, Fred and George, Ginny and Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' cousin. They all looked interestedly at the paper.

"What is the article about, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I can't believe it; Harry has passed his masters in physics and computer science. At not even fifteen. All of England is in awe of such an achievement. I can't believe that he never told us," She said in awe and rage equally.

"Well, how good is that?" Ron asked, "It can't be that impressive being a muggle title, can it? Magic is far superior to the muggle things."

"You are so ignorant, Ron!" Hermione shouted, "A masters is the same as a mastery in any magical subject."

"But why would Harry want one? He is a wizard after all," Ron stated.

"Because little brother," Fred started.

"Harry might be looking into other," George continued.

"Options than magic after he graduates from Hogwarts," They both said.

"What? But that's crazy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Is it really?" Sirius now spoke up, surprisingly, "Think about it, first he is praised for something he can't remember, then he is a villain because people think he is Slytherin's heir, after that he has to deal with dementors, while nobody in charge wants to tell him why. Then he finds out that our juridical system is corrupt through my example, and last year he is slandered in the press because he doesn't want to play their poster boy. Not to mention that the muggle world has many things that the wizarding world doesn't have and he doesn't have to worry about people turning against him at the drop of the hat just because a vile reporter can't properly write articles and loves destroying the lives of people," Sirius listed probable reasons.

"Do you really think he could be leaving magic behind?" Ginny asked worried that her crush might not stay in the wizarding world.

"Magic, no, the wizarding world, especially the one in Britain, yes," Sirius answered, "What has this world ever done for him? Ask yourself that question honestly and consider that Fudge is leaning on the Prophet right now to make Harry look like an attention seeking liar."

None of them had an answer for that. They just didn't like that Harry might leave the magical world if he didn't get a good reason to stay.

* * *

Harry was grinning. Before Jonas had left, he had given him all the documents that he needed to get his emancipation in the non-magical world. Therefore Harry now had packed all his things and fully intended to leave Privet Drive forever. It was a few days till his birthday and he didn't plan to be here for that. He had filed the documents already and the positive reply, as well as his masters certificates, had been in the post yesterday. He planned on moving in at the apartment in London that had belonged to his mother. She had bought it with money she had earned over the years at Hogwarts by tutoring other students and from the winnings she made from the first book she had written about Potions. Her book had been a hit with students and even some apprentices to Potions Masters. Harry had read it and planned to use the knowledge this year to the fullest, showing up Snape every single class.

It had been a few hard days, with the Dursleys ranting about not knowing about his correspondence course in two subjects, and how they blamed him for the nasty comments that the neighbours made about how their useless nephew wasn't so useless after all. But Harry had easily countered that he hadn't been the one that had come up with the stupid St. Brutus lie. That had been them. They could have simply said something about a minor boarding school that his paternal grandfather had arranged for him, but no, they had to think up something that was easily refuted. Now they could deal with the fallout. He didn't care at all.

At least the renovated house was to their liking and they tried distracting people from Harry's achievements with describing how nice the house now looked and what new luxuries they had got. Uncle Vernon's boss had been really pleased with the good deal that he had made with the Alliance and had promised a major bonus for the end of the month. It was about the only thing that prevented them from trying to lock him up in his room again.

The apartment in London had been rented out until December last year, when the occupant had moved to America for a new job. It was a completely non-magical flat, which suited Harry perfectly. He didn't need a magical home, he had never lived in one for long and was used to doing all the household chores without magic anyway. The few magical things he wanted he could either buy or make himself. And warding the place was also well within his abilities. He had created a unique warding scheme that would make finding the place next to impossible for any wizard. He also didn't plan to register his phone number for the phone book. Those that he wanted to have the number would get it, others he wanted to not know about his whereabouts.

The apartment had three bedrooms, a kitchen, bath and lounge, which was more than enough for Harry. One of the bedrooms he would turn into his office and the second one would be a guestroom. As he didn't have many things at Privet Drive, packing everything was easy. He told the Dursleys that he never planned to come back and that he was glad to be out of there. To not arouse suspicion Harry had called a taxi to take him to London. While taking the train would have worked, it would have meant using the underground or busses to his apartment and that would have been annoying with a big trunk. And the journey to London by car was only about an hour. While a taxi wasn't cheap, he could afford this. And not taking the Knight Bus meant that he didn't have to fear that wizards would find out where he lived now.

* * *

Harry was happy seeing how well-cared for the apartment was. When he had read about it in the list of properties that he had been shown by Corpnik at Gringotts, he had directly decided that he would move in here as soon as possible. Doing it now was basically a fantastic birthday present to himself. It wasn't as if he needed the Dursleys to get by after all. He had done most of the chores around the house himself since he had been six after all so living alone wasn't something that scared him. He was exhilarated to be honest.

He noticed that there was no furniture left in the flat, the former tenant had taken everything with him. Harry didn't care. He would simply go shopping for furniture today and ask the company to deliver everything tomorrow. That was how the Dursleys always bought things like furniture when something needed to be exchanged. Harry had some ideas how he wanted his apartment to look like. He wanted a modern look that was comfy and elegant at the same time. While he didn't know where a good place to buy furniture was, he knew that there were some in London. He would only have to look into the Yellow Pages to find out. And arranging the furniture after they arrived would be easy to do, once he had set up the wards. While he was emancipated in the magical world, his wand still had the trace on it and he really didn't want to be bothered by the Ministry and Dumbledore until he was ready.

So he decided to do the easy thing. Calling for help that could use magic.

"Dobby, Winky," he called out and two loud cracks were heard.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squealed happily.

"Master Harry," Winky followed in greeting him.

After seeing how miserable Winky was over the whole being sacked and made a disgraced house elf thing, Harry had sneaked down to the kitchen and asked if there was anything he could do for the unhappy elf. He found out that while Winky and Dobby were now getting magic from Hogwarts, because they were working there, they weren't as strong as other elves, because they weren't bonded to a family.

During one night, where Harry got more hot chocolate than he had ever got in his life, he learned about the different kinds of bonds that house elves could have with their masters. There were the slave bonds that most of the pureblood supremacy houses used, not seeing the elves as anything more than slaves that had to follow their every order. The second one was more common. It made the elves servants to their family but they weren't forced to punish themselves if they did something wrong and only the head of the family could order punishments or free them. Normally house elves were happy in those situations.

The last one was rarely used, because even the nicer wizarding families didn't really know about it. It was bonding the elves to a family as family members. Those elves were more independent, spoke their mind and took actions, which they hadn't been ordered to do, to serve their family. Harry had bonded both Dobby and Winky with exactly that bond after the first task and hadn't regretted it one bit. The best part was that you couldn't accidentally free the elves; it was an act that had to be wanted on both sides. Which Harry doubted either Dobby or Winky ever wanted to happen.

"Hello you two, how have you been while I was away in Japan?" He asked them smiling.

"We's been busy, Master Harry," Winky said proudly. She now wore a clean blouse and skirt that had the Potter crest on them. Dobby wore a polo shirt and trousers with the crest shown on the shirt as well. "Dobby and Winky have been seen to all of Master Harry's houses, cleaned them and repaired a few things. We didn't get the gardens done though, that is next what we want to do," She added.

"That's great. Listen, I am moving into this apartment from today on. My emancipation papers are through in the non-magical world, so I left the Dursleys as soon as I had the confirmation. I also passed my masters in physics and computer science," Harry told them.

"Congratulations, Master Harry.!" Both elves cheered.

They had been the only ones knowing that Harry was going for his masters. While they didn't understand most non-magical concepts, the masters was basically the same as a mastery in the magical world and they knew how much prestige that entailed.

"Thank you. What I would like you to do is clean the apartment before painting the walls. I thought we could go through all the rooms, decide which one I will use for what and then see which colours would fit where," Harry suggested and the elves nodded eagerly.

So they went through the apartment and talked about the ideas for the rooms. In the end it was decided that the biggest room would be the lounge, the smallest of the three bedrooms would become Harry's office, it was still about double the size of his former bedroom at Privet Drive, the biggest bedroom would be Harry's bedroom and the other one the guestroom. The kitchen would be painted in a dark orange, the bath was tiled up to the ceiling, therefore only that had to get some paint and Winky had suggested to paint it blue like the sky with some clouds. She also suggested having a moving snitch flying around there and Harry liked the idea after she assured him that it could be halted if he had non-magical guests. The office would get new wallpapers with motives, Harry had decided, which meant only the ceiling hat to be painted which would be in white. Harry's bedroom would be painted in a warm yellow, Harry thought waking up to a cheery colour that didn't blind him, like Ron's walls, would be nice and the guest room would get white walls, except if Harry found some nice wallpapers that were better.

He didn't really expect many guests, but if Jonas was in London, Harry planned to let his brother stay in the guestroom. Harry had informed both Dobby and Winky about finding his twin brother while he had been in Japan, and told them also that he was a Gundam pilot and would therefore not be around a lot. As the elves still couldn't betray their family's secrets, there was no risk in telling them and they would help Jonas when he needed them, if they knew about him. Harry would write Jonas an e-mail about them and to not hesitate to call them if he was really deep in trouble.

So after the decisions about the colours were made, Harry told the two elves that he would be out to get carpets, furniture and curtains while they were painting and wallpapering the rooms. Dobby and Winky had told him that they could easily get the paint and wallpapers from a magical shop that elves regularly used. Most wizards didn't bother with getting fresh paint and wallpapers themselves and left that to the elves after giving them instructions. Well, it saved Harry some time.

* * *

Harry loved getting things for his first flat. He could really let go and get all the things he had dreamed about as a child, when he had seen them in catalogues that Aunt Petunia had had, or when they had been shopping and had passed furniture stores and he had looked at the things in the windows. Money was no concern for him and therefore he got elegant furniture that was still really comfy. After all, he had to feel comfortable in the apartment and therefore design was secondary after comfort. Thankfully the furniture store had a big selection and it was easy to get what he wanted.

While the assistant that rang him up in the end looked at him strangely, thanks to his age, after he presented his emancipation papers he had no trouble organising a van to deliver everything the next day. He paid everything that came up to over six thousand pounds in total with his credit card and then left the store again. He was really glad that the store had had everything that you needed in your home, including towels, carpets, curtains, some decoration, bedding, pillows and blankets, lamps, tableware, pictures in frames and he got some office things.

He would still need to hit an electronics store for a TV, microwave, toaster and so on, but he now had the majority of things that he needed to fill his flat. He had bought a complete kitchen including fridge, oven, dishwasher and exhaust hood, which would be delivered the day after tomorrow. But that was okay. He could get by for two days eating out.

When Harry returned to his flat, he was happy to see that Dobby and Winky had already finished the lounge, the kitchen and his bedroom and were working on the other two bedrooms now. He could see that the paint in the finished rooms was still drying, therefore he asked if the elves needed something and got a negative answer. They told him to go out and enjoy the day with a good book or go to the theatre and when he returned in the evening they would have everything done. Harry laughed and decided to see if there was a cinema close by and see what might be played.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was running around like headless chicken. Metaphorically that was. The guard that had been scheduled to watch Privet Drive, now that the Dursleys had been reported to be back from their trip, had told them that Harry had left the place two hours before he arrived there. From listening to the gossip of the neighbours that had seen the boy take a taxi he knew that the boy had told his relatives that he wouldn't return, thanks to having got his emancipation. That caused a loud shouting fit from Molly Weasley about Harry being reckless and how Dumbledore could allow it. Sirius looked smug about Harry escaping his relatives and concerned about him at the same time. Dumbledore was definitely angry about this, even if he tried not to let it show on his face. Snape said that the boy was as arrogant as his father, simply disregarding the instructions that Dumbledore had given him.

The information about Harry passing two masters already was also discussed but many disregarded it, as they couldn't imagine leaving the magical world behind. Kingsley Shacklebolt mentioning that there was unrest among the muggles was pushed aside, as it was clear that it wasn't caused by Voldemort and therefore wouldn't influence the magical world. Most were of the opinion that anything that the muggles could come up with wouldn't endanger them.

The main problem was that nobody had any idea where Harry had gone. Thanks to the goblins always refusing to give up any information on their customers, nobody but the Potter regent would be able to get insight on the Potter properties and therefore any clue where Harry might have gone. If the boy really had planned to leave the Dursleys for good, he would have needed a permanent place to stay. He wouldn't be able to rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron each summer after all. They had searched all places like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade already and nobody had seen Harry there. He also hadn't contacted any of his friends yet. But if he planned to keep a low profile, that might not happen for a while. Then again, he didn't know what was going on, as he had just returned after being in Japan for nearly a month.

The decision was to let Sirius send a letter to Harry telling him to contact him and that he needed to go to a safer location thanks to Voldemort being after him. They were sure that Harry would listen. They would find out the hard way how wrong they were. Especially as Sirius put a hidden message under the letter he was told to write, and controlled how he did it by others like Dumbledore, who read it before sending it out.

* * *

Harry happily greeted the movers with his new furniture. He led them to his apartment and told them which ones were meant for which room. The two queen size beds into the two bedrooms together with a wardrobe, drawers, nightstand and a bookshelf each made of beech wood for both rooms, the couches and the armchairs, the glass table, two bookshelves a vitrine and a sideboard made from cherry wood into the lounge and the desk, bookshelves and drawers into his office. There he had chosen oak wood. The carpets were also unloaded and put into the rooms. Harry knew that Dobby and Winky would easily deal with setting everything up once the movers were gone. After all, he couldn't let non-magical people know about magic. Hence why he told them that a few friends of his would come over this afternoon to help him set up everything.

Now the only thing he would have to wait for was his new kitchen. That would come tomorrow. He said goodbye to the movers once everything he had ordered, including the smaller things that had been packed into big boxes, as Harry had asked to have his whole purchase delivered, was inside his apartment and he had signed the delivery slip for them. He called his two elves that were happy to see so many new things for his flat. They immediately set to placing the carpets on the floors first before setting up and placing the furniture where Harry wanted it to go. It took two hours before everything was like Harry wanted it to be. He was really looking forward to sleeping in his own bed tonight. He was now placing the towels into the cupboard he had bought for the corridor together with the linens. He had decided to have all those things in one cupboard. Winky had taken all the things for the kitchen and stored them in the office for now until the kitchen had been set up. The plan was to let the experts do that, as Dobby and Winky both admitted that they didn't know what needed to be done to have the electric devices properly connected.

Harry had no problem with that plan. Setting up the kitchen was included in the price he had paid when he got his interior fitting. After all, while moving furniture into places was easy with enough hands on board, a kitchen was a little bit more difficult, especially when you were just turning fifteen.

* * *

Sirius was looking at the letter he got from Harry happily. He had been worried where his godson had gone and the chance to get to see him was too good to pass up. Harry had written that he wanted to meet with him in Hyde Park at twelve and that he should come as Padfoot. Sirius knew that Dumbledore had said that he shouldn't leave the house, but right now he didn't care. Harry had asked to meet him and he would place his godson above anybody else. He had made the mistake of placing Harry second once and he didn't plan to repeat it. And he felt claustrophobic in the house already, therefore getting out would do him good.

Sneaking out was easy enough for him. The only thing he had to do was making sure that Molly didn't see him going. The woman was really infuriating. While he appreciated that she was trying to make the house inhabitable again, who did she think she was, ordering him around in his own house? He kept his opinions to himself, as he didn't want a huge argument breaking out, but his patience was really tested. And all the others said he shouldn't be ungrateful. He was grateful but who the hell thought that a guest in his house had the right to order the owner around? And he could see that Molly didn't approve of him. She held his stay in Azkaban against him, even if she knew that he was innocent. It was as if once she had made up her opinion about somebody, she wouldn't budge from it.

* * *

Harry sat waiting on a park bench in Hyde Park. It was five to twelve and Sirius would soon be here. Just in case that Dumbledore had intercepted his letter, he had Dobby around to get him out if this turned out to be a trap. Finally he saw the black dog that he knew was his godfather's animagus form walk up to him wagging its tail. Harry couldn't help but smile seeing him again. He had missed Sirius. The plan now was simple. Get out of the sight of the non-magical people around and let Dobby pop them back to the flat. There he could talk to Sirius undisturbed.

"Hey Snuffles, good to see you again," Harry said and scratched the dog behind the ears.

Sirius barked happily and tried licking Harry's face which made the black-haired teen laugh and try stopping the wet assault at his face.

"Come with me, we need to get somewhere else," Harry whispered into Sirius' ear.

Sirius turned his head to his side before barking once and letting Harry stand up from the park bench. Harry went to the bushes and Sirius followed next to him. Once there, Sirius saw a house elf that wore clothes with the Potter crest on them.

"Take us home, Dobby," Harry said and took the elf's hand while holding onto the neck of his godfather.

Immediately the group disappeared, not hearing the other cracks of apparition that sounded from close to their former position. The five people that had appeared cursed about the missed opportunity to get the boy back under their protection. Alastor Moody had noticed Sirius' strange behaviour and assembled a group of Order members to grab the boy when he would meet his godfather. Molly Weasley had found the note hidden in Sirius' nightstand and informed the others after Moody had told them that he suspected that Sirius was in contact with Harry again. Too bad that they had missed them.

* * *

**And that's it for this time. Until next.**


	6. Family

**Thanks for the reviews and to those that favoured this story. The number is constantly rising. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Family**

Harry and Sirius appeared in Harry's apartment where Sirius directly turned back and hugged his godson.

"I'm so glad to see you are okay. What did you think simply leaving the Dursleys?" Sirius asked.

"What? Why should I stay with people that hate my very existence, just because I am not what they call normal? I have had enough of that over the years. The only thing I needed to permanently get away from them was my emancipation papers. As I am emancipated in both the magical and non-magical world, nobody can tell me where I have to live. If they try, it is kidnapping and I can drag them to court where they will lose for sure," Harry declared.

"You are magically emancipated as well? How did you manage that? I didn't think Dumbledore would ever allow that," Sirius asked curiously.

Harry grinned evilly and showed Sirius to his lounge where he asked him to sit down.

"Then he should have read his Tournament rules more thoroughly. If you have a Tournament where only participants that are of age are allowed to compete, and force a fourteen year old wizard into it, then you automatically declare him an adult in the eyes of magic. The great part was that Dumbledore in triple function as head of the ICW, the Wizengamot and headmaster of Hogwarts got all positions that could have protested covered. After all, I also had two other headmasters of Europe's leading magical schools do the same as well as two department heads of the Ministry. Once I started the first task, it was irreversible. I finalised the documents at Gringotts before I went to Japan. There was no problem at all getting it done. As I was in fact already declared an adult, I only had to file the paperwork to make sure nobody could do anything about it but complain. And I got the non-magical paperwork done once I was back," Harry explained.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. That was a prank worthy of a marauder's son. And it was true; the only one that Dumbledore could blame was himself and perhaps Barty Crouch. But, as the latter was dead, only Dumbledore was left.

"That's a fantastic prank, Harry. While I would have liked to be informed beforehand, I can understand the need for secrecy there," Sirius said only to be interrupted by another apparition crack.

"Master Harry, you were right, there were others trying to catch you in the park," another elf than the one that took them there said.

"Thank you, Winky. Did you give them the message I wrote?" Harry asked smiling.

"Yes, I sent it with a sparrow," She answered nodding eagerly.

Harry chuckled.

"Well, then they will be cursing the missed opportunity right now. He, he. Serves them right for stealing other people's mail," Harry commented.

"What? They took my letter? But I didn't let it lie around; I hid it deep in my nightstand and even used a privacy charm," Sirius erupted angrily.

"Shows you how much they value your right of privacy. Somebody, wherever you live, took it and read it, including undoing your privacy charms. I expected that they would try to catch me when we met, therefore I set up a time-distortion ward. They thought they arrived at twelve when I told you to meet me; they really arrived two past twelve when we were already gone. Nothing too outstanding, which means I can use the trick again when I need to. And with them landing the ward deactivated without leaving traces," Harry explained.

"That's really advanced knowledge about wards, Harry. I thought you didn't take Runes and Arithmancy at Hogwarts," Sirius said surprised.

"I don't, I do independent study in those two classes. I was at the level of a fifth year Runes and Arithmancy student when I started my second year at Hogwarts. I don't know if you have heard about me getting two masters already but I am a certified genius," Harry said grinning.

"Yes, Hermione showed us that article. Your friends are panicking that you would leave the wizarding world," Sirius told him.

"Ah, I thought it would cause waves if they found out. Well, it's true. So far the wizarding world hasn't shown me anything that impressive that would make me want to stay there. Especially not after the latest stunt the Ministry is trying to pull. I have already put a solicitor on the smearing campaign that the Prophet is running. It helps that I hold controlling shares of the paper," Harry commented.

"You do?" Sirius asked surprised, "I thought the Ministry had absolute control over that rag."

"No, my grandfather held thirty-nine per cent of all the shares and that would make me the biggest single shareholder. Thanks to a lot of old people wanting to thank me for Voldemort's demise after 181 AC, I inherited another twelve per cent over the years. Which means I now hold fifty one per cent. They can't print anything I don't want them to print. My solicitor is currently showing them the folly of their actions, which means they will subtly retreat their slander. We really have bigger problems than Fudge not wanting to see the real problems around," Harry stated.

"Yeah, Voldemort's return should be our main concern," Sirius agreed.

"The problems are much bigger than that, Sirius. I don't know how much you know about the situation in the muggle world, but the space colonies have finally had enough and sent five Gundam mobile suits to Earth to attack military targets of the Alliance," Harry pointed out, "If things don't change quickly, and the Alliance sees their mistakes and gives the colonies more rights and freedom, a war will happen."

"Colonies in space? You're pulling my leg, Harry," Sirius said.

Harry sighed. Sirius was a pureblood wizard, alright. It wasn't that strange that he didn't know about them especially not after spending twelve years at Azkaban.

"Sirius, the space colonies have been there for 195 years now. If you use a normal standard telescope, you can easily see them at night. There are five main clusters called L1 to L5. For each cluster a Gundam was sent. I have seen the news about the Gundam attacks on TV while I was in Japan, and have seen a Gundam up close when some other mobile suits attacked the school where I had been allowed to use the computer room to sit my masters tests. The Gundam protected the guests of the feast that was taking place at the time. Nobody knows why it was there, but it definitely saved countless lives in that attack," Harry informed Sirius not willing to tell him that Jonas was the pilot.

Sirius looked shell-shocked. Finding out that the muggles had settled down in Space nearly two centuries ago was really shocking. And that wizards didn't know about it was even more a slap in the face.

"Wow, that's mind-blowing," Sirius finally declared his hand over his eyes, "What else should I know that was ignored by wizards?"

Harry started giving Sirius a brief explanation about the inventions that had been made in the last hundred years, some political changes, some important people in the world and so on. Sirius was truly impressed that the muggles had achieved all that and wizards didn't know about it.

"Sirius, the ones that ignore the non-magical world most are the pureblood supremacists here in Europe. And England is the worst nation. In Japan wizards blend into the non-magical world easily. While I will admit that the spiritual believes of Japanese people make it easier for them to accept magical things, and therefore it is easier to hide true magic, the Japanese wizards are far ahead of our nation concerning inventions and combining non-magical technology and magic. Or at least recreating non-magical inventions with magic. I am currently working on making a computer run on runes to have it work at Hogwarts as there is somebody that I want to be able to stay in contact with," Harry said.

"You got a girlfriend?" Sirius asked smirking hopefully.

"No, I found my twin brother," Harry stated and Sirius looked shocked, "Would you care to explain why nobody ever thought it prudent to even tell me that I had a twin brother? Jonas and I met by pure chance. Don't I deserve to at least know about my family?" The last sentence Harry shouted.

"But, he died," Sirius said confused, "Shortly after your first birthday. Lily and James were inconsolable. It was a main reason they agreed to go into hiding to not lose you as well. Are you sure that it really was Jonas?"

"He did an inheritance test at the Tokyo Gringotts branch. I was there. There is no doubt about his identity. His magic was bound, but a goblin potion took care of that. Why did you believe he was dead?" Harry wanted to know, calming down over the honest disbelief and grief on Sirius' face.

Sirius collected himself for a while. This was incredible news. He had really thought that Jonas Potter had died in August after his first birthday.

"There was a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley when your parents, Moony, Wormtail and I went there shopping for some supplies. You and Jonas were left behind with Frank and Alice Longbottom, as it was too dangerous to take babies with you anywhere unprotected. At the time of the attack another group of Death Eaters sneaked into the Longbottoms' house and tried to kill all of you. Frank and Alice noticed them, thanks to their wards, and fought back. But one managed to get past them and killed Jonas. Frank killed him before he could kill you or Neville, but it was too late for Jonas," Sirius explained.

"They must have tried to exchange us for fake corpses to get us out of the picture. Either they planned to torture our parents that way or they planned to turn us against them by raising us in secret. Binding Jonas' magic doesn't make sense to me then though," Harry pondered, "With a portkey it would be easy enough to smuggle a baby out of a house, especially if the parents believed the baby to be dead thanks to the fake corpse."

"You may be right. But if you met, why didn't he come home with you?" Sirius asked.

"He is a fighter. He has a mission that is really important for him. And I could see in his eyes that he has suffered from living in oppression as much as I did. You know how the Dursleys behaved from the talk we had in summer after third year on the mirrors," Harry answered.

Sirius had sent him an enchanted mirror to talk to him two weeks into the summer after third year. With instructions on how to use it Harry had finally had somebody to talk to. That was how Sirius knew so much about Harry's life that no other adult knew. And his opinion on Harry doing what he saw as necessary was that, as long as Harry made sure to think about it from all angles, he was alright with it as long as it wasn't life-threatening. And the Tournament was in no way Harry's fault, as he hadn't signed up for it.

"I have promised him to not tell anybody details about what he is doing, so please don't ask. I only hope that he will get out of it alive. But he is committed to his mission and there was nothing I could do but help him once he learned about having magic. I taught him a few basic spells and organised books for him from which he can learn on his own. I hope the knowledge will help keeping him alive. I couldn't take losing him again after I just found out that I have a brother, family, left," Harry admitted.

Sirius stood up sat down next to Harry on the couch and put his arm around his shoulders.

"If he is anything like you or your parents, there would have been nothing to turn him away from a mission he has decided to take. All Potters were like that. You can't sit still while others suffer. While your grandfather was mainly a businessman, he was also a wicked dueller and he taught your father and me all we knew about duelling and fighting. And yes, there is a major difference between the two. In a duel you fight by rules, in a fight there are no rules, except that your goal is to have the guy you fight be the one that doesn't stand up in the end," Sirius explained.

Harry nodded accepting that as a truth.

"Jonas also taught me a few of his fighting skills like shooting a gun and hand-to-hand combat. While I learned karate from one of Nick's ghost friends in my free time at Hogwarts, I never had a proper sparring partner. And Jonas and I simply understood each other, even before we found out that we are twins. It's so strange. I only have known him for about three weeks and we are closer than Ron and I ever were and I have known him for four years now," Harry said.

"Twins are different magically. Being together in your mother's womb gives you a unique connection. Normally you would have felt him if his magic hadn't been bound when you grew up. You would have known that he was somewhere out there and felt drawn to him. It could be a reason that whoever kidnapped him bound his magic, to prevent just that," Sirius tried finding a reason for the bound magic.

Harry understood; he had seen how Fred and George or Parvati and Padma behaved with each other. He had wondered about their instinctive understanding of each other, but if there was a magical bond between twins, it made sense.

"Do you want to see some pictures? Some of my new friends made some and put them together in a photo album for me," Harry offered.

"Of course. I want to see how he looks like now," Sirius accepted eagerly.

Harry stood up and walked to the sideboard and took the album out of one of the drawers. Then he returned to the couch. He opened the book and showed Sirius the photos.

"This is a photo from when I convinced Jonas to spend a day on the beach with me and some friends from the school he was attending, Saint Gabriel's. It is an elite school where children from important families attend. That blond girl in the blue bathing suit is Relena Darlian, the daughter of the murdered Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. She was in Jonas' class," Harry explained, "She was the one that arranged that I could use the computer room for my tests."

"She is really pretty," Sirius commented.

"And she seems to be intrigued by Jonas. She tried to find out more about him and is probably the person that knows more about him than anybody besides me and his trainer," Harry told Sirius.

He knew that a wizard wouldn't make the connections between the Gundam that appeared at the school and Jonas being the pilot. Logic wasn't something wizards used often after all.

"Sounds interesting. Did they get anywhere?" Sirius asked.

"No, Jonas is too focused on his mission to look much at girls," Harry deflected.

He wouldn't tell Sirius that at first Jonas had seriously planned to kill Relena and him to eliminate any threats to his mission.

Sirius looked through the book and he could see how happy Harry was to have found his brother even if they couldn't be together right now. After finishing the photos Harry showed him around his apartment and Sirius had to admit it was a really nice place to live. Much better than his house. Sirius told Harry about the current situation with Voldemort keeping a low profile to fully use the idiocy of Fudge to get his plans up and running. He also told Harry everything the Order knew, including that there was a prophecy hidden in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry that Voldemort wanted. Harry was shocked to find out that a prophecy had been the reason that Voldemort had come after him as a baby and that Jonas and Neville could also have been the ones the prophecy talked about.

While Sirius didn't know the wording, Harry was really grateful that he had told him what he knew and didn't keep him in the dark about things. That was one thing he hated about Dumbledore most. That the man didn't think that people needed to know about these things, even if they were directly involved. Had Harry not known about the prophecy, and that only those that it concerned could take one from its place, he might have fallen into a trap frustrated with the lack of information. Sirius also told Harry that Dumbledore had basically placed an information ban on him by making his friends swear to not put sensitive information into a letter, because owls could be intercepted. While Harry could see the sense in that, he didn't like that Dumbledore thought he had a right to isolate Harry from the people he loved.

Had the Dursleys not gone on the trip to Japan and taken him with him, he would have gone stir crazy at Privet Drive by now. It had helped a lot that he had been able to get away from them nearly all the time and then when he could talk to Jonas about his experiences at Hogwarts and the murder of Cedric. Jonas understood and had helped him deal with the guilt he felt over involving Cedric unintentionally in the mess, which had cost him his life. Jonas had been trained mentally to deal with guilt and he had used his training to help Harry. Sirius was glad to hear that, because he hadn't believed in the assurances of Dumbledore that Harry's family would be able to help him deal with his problems. If there was one thing Sirius knew how it could eat you alive, it was guilt over causing the death of a friend.

Sirius told Harry the area where headquarters were located if he needed their help, but he also didn't think that anybody would be able to find Harry's living place if he was careful. The Death Eaters had only been able to attack somebody at their homes when they knew the address. And that could be avoided by not giving the Ministry your address. Normally you had to register your address, especially as a minor, but as Harry was emancipated and now head of a noble house there were loopholes that allowed you to get around it. You could register the name of your living place instead of the address. It would take care of any requirements for sending you post without giving anything away. And by making the place unplottable, you wouldn't be found by magical means. As far as Sirius was concerned, Harry was old enough to live on his own as long as he was okay with him coming by a few times to talk and make sure Harry didn't get into too much trouble.

Harry could easily live with that arrangement. From what Sirius had told Harry, he hated the house he was stuck in right now, so Harry had decided to find a way to let Sirius come over for dinner some times to get him out of there. He knew how he would feel being stuck at Privet Drive full time with no way to at least wander around the area. And thanks to Wormtail probably having told Voldemort about Sirius' animagus form, he couldn't risk walking around in that form often.

Harry suggested Sirius to apparate to some places that were a good distance away from all settlements like deep in forests to get out of the house some. He could then either run around as Padfoot or in his human form, because Harry was convinced that being in good physical form would help in the long run, even if most magicals didn't seem to grasp that idea. Sirius liked the idea a lot, as it would help him keep his sanity. While it wouldn't be perfect, it was loads better than the current situation.

* * *

Harry watched the news horrified. That was Wing that shot down the shuttle with the leaders of the Alliance. He knew for sure that Jonas would never intentionally kill the last peaceful leaders of the Alliance. Especially not Marshall Noventa. General Septem's speech was definitely the work of a bitter, militaristic man that believed in violence as the only solution to his problems. But Harry now knew that he quickly had to act. From what he had seen, four Gundams had attacked New Edwards base and destroyed lots of Alliance suits and then Jonas had shot down the leaders. If he realised what he had done, he would be overcome by guilt and that could make him stupidly decide that sacrificing his life was the only way to redeem for this mistake.

Harry, while he didn't know the exact frequency that Jonas used for Wing, knew that he could hack himself into the system. He had worked on the Gundam for a while after all to make it work around his EMP program. Soon he had a connection to his brother.

"Jonas, snap out of it!" He demanded and saw his brother's head jerk up.

"Harry?" Jonas asked surprised.

"Did you really think I couldn't get into your suit's system? Now listen well to me, yes, you made a terrible mistake, but from what I could intercept of messages between you and the other Gundam pilots, you were all tricked into believing that not the Alliance but OZ was meeting at that conference. You were played by a master manipulator and if I know anything, it is how those types can let anything look like what they want. It takes time to see past the very basics of their disguises. The only thing you can do now is trying to make up for the mistake. You can't change the past; you can only work for a better future," Harry sternly told his twin.

"But if I hadn't fallen for this the situation wouldn't have got this bad. OZ won't have any strong resistance now anymore," Jonas said.

"What about you and the other Gundam pilots? Are you simply going to retire? I really doubt that," Harry stated.

Then an alarm sounded in Jonas' suit.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

He saw the picture of a blond boy appear on the monitors.

"The self-destruction of the base has been activated. It that goes off, everything within one hundred and fifty kilometres will be destroyed by the shockwave," He informed the others urgently, "We need to get away from here."

Harry set up a secondary connection to the base computer.

"That won't work; the timer is set too shortly for you to get far enough away. Even with the gundanium alloy on your suits, they will take major damage and you won't survive probably. The only way to save your lives is stopping the timer. The bombs that start the self-destruction are placed on the rockets down in the base. On the biggest one is the timer that starts the chain reaction," Harry informed them.

"I will go in," Jonas said, "I am the only one that can get there in time."

"Then go and don't you dare die on me!" Harry demanded.

"Who are you by the way?" The blond boy asked.

"Such a question from a Gundam pilot?" Harry asked smirking while Jonas took action and cut open the ground with the laser sword of his suit.

"Well, I guess it is strange, but the communication line we use is secure. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, pilot of Sandrock," The blond introduced himself.

"Well, nice to meet you, Quatre, my name is Harry James Potter. You could say I am one of the few people that the pilot of Wing doesn't want to kill just for knowing his secret," Harry introduced himself knowing that Jonas hated information about him getting out even if it was to allies.

"I heard about you in the news. Youngest person to get two masters in England ever," Quatre said remembering.

"I didn't know that it was known worldwide. I had expected only England and Japan to report on it," Harry said somewhat surprised.

"No, somebody like you is of interest to the Alliance and OZ. You should be careful if you don't want them to force you into service, Harry. If they think that you can help them win this war, by using your abilities in their service, some of their leaders might try to find ways to make you an offer that you can't refuse." Quatre warned.

"I have no family that they could use against me and they won't be able to use my friends. There are circumstances that they can't work around. So for the moment I am safe. I am more worried what will happen now that the Alliance leaders are dead. Next to the incident at New Edwards there are numerous attacks on Alliance bases all over the world. It's all over the internet. To me it looks like OZ is taking action on all fronts," Harry told Quatre.

Quatre winced hearing that news.

"They have timed this perfectly. They distracted us and had us concentrate on one target, making us look like the bad guys, while they took out strategically important bases of the Alliance," He realised, "Well, it would have happened anyway with how this has been set up perfectly. With or without us attacking New Edwards. We just offered the perfect distraction for OZ," He cursed slightly.

"Seems like it," Harry agreed.

He watched the information that his laptop gave him on the timer. He really hoped that Jonas stopped it soon. He didn't want to lose his brother. He could deal with playing therapist for Jonas afterwards. For now they needed to make sure that the pilots and the people living all around the base wouldn't die.

* * *

Major Sally Po was really worried. She and two others had flown to New Edwards from the JAP base where they had been stationed before. They had overheard about the Gundam attack but the other news was much worse. How could Lady Une order that the self-destruction mechanism was started? It wouldn't only destroy the base; the surrounding area would be destroyed as well. Hundreds of thousands of people would die if the bombs went off. From the reports at the base they knew that there wasn't much time left. They had been unable to stop the idiots that were left at the base to start it. But then one of the Gundam pilots had left his suit and entered the part of the base where the rockets were stationed.

They had tried to get access to the timer to stop the catastrophe through the computer system, but were unable to do it. They could only hope that the mysterious pilot could do the impossible. There were no cameras in the part where the pilot was, therefore they couldn't tell who he was.

Time was ticking and they were mentally getting ready to die when the timer stopped a few seconds before the explosion would have gone off. They cheered loudly about the success of the pilot. Right now they didn't care that the pilots attacked their bases, their lives and thousands of others had been saved by that one pilot. Sally kept an eye on the one camera outside to see if she could identify the pilot. When he reappeared from the cut he had made into the ground with his Gundam's laser sword, they were surprised. While the picture wasn't the best quality, the pilot seemed to be really young. Not older than eighteen if at all that old. How could a teenager be a Gundam pilot?

* * *

Harry was glad that Jonas had managed to stop the explosion. Now his brother was getting out of the area. The pilot of Sandrock had given Harry his e-mail address to exchange information on occasion, which Harry had accepted. While he wondered why Quatre Winner would simply trust him, there was little to worry about on that front. Quatre didn't know about Harry being a wizard and he could easily hide his trail. From what Quatre had told Harry while Jonas was inside the base, four of the Gundam pilots had got orders to attack New Edwards, because the leaders of OZ had met there.

The fifth Gundam pilot had also come but he had broken up the fight amongst the pilots after they were done with the attack. So far the pilot of the Gundam that had been on Jonas' side, the one that had appeared in Japan at the same time Harry had been there for one attack, had fought against Quatre's Gundam Sandrock and Gundam Heavyarms that Trowa, the pilot that Quatre had met before, piloted.

The fifth pilot had then informed them about being tricked by Colonel Treize Kushrenada and shooting down the last peaceful leaders of the Alliance. After that Heavyarms and Shenlong had left to go after Treize. Harry knew that this would only be the start. Colonel Treize had bigger plans, that was clear, just what those plans were was not known yet. From proclamations of OZ they were attempting to free the countries from the oppression of the Earth Sphere Alliance. Harry doubted that it really was that simple. For now he would have to simply be content that his brother was safe.

* * *

**And another chapter done. Until next time.**


	7. Injured

**Finally a new chapter. Don't worry, I haven't given up on any of my stories. I'm just busy. Hope I can write more agan soon. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Injured**

Colonel Une had been given a stern talking to by Colonel Treize about her attempt to kill all the Gundam pilots by having the self-destruction mechanism activate at New Edwards. She had thought about what he meant by informing herself about OZ's goals, but she pushed that aside for when she had more time. Many countries, including the Kingdom of Sanc, had been freed from the Alliance, but the Gundams were still a thorn in their side. They had attacked several targets. She had planned to do a major strike against them at the same time. She had assembled the best of OZ to attack coordinated.

Just a few minutes ago Lieutenants Zechs Marquise and Lucretia Noin had arrived. She didn't like how Zechs was given special privileges all the time, but for her new plan to destroy the Gundams he would play a major role. Once everybody was present, she started the presentation of information that had been collected on the Gundams over the last weeks.

"This mission will be one of the most important we have right now. The Gundams are a danger to everything OZ is trying to achieve and have to be taken out as soon as possible. We know that they always target important military institutions, therefore we are sure that they will also try to destroy our new Taurus mobile suits that are being transported from the Victoria Lake base to a new location. To make sure the Gundams don't succeed, we will use two different routes, which will each be very well protected," Une explained.

She then proceeded to point out the strengths of each Gundam and in the end appointed Zechs to personally fight against Gundam 01, which he had already encountered a few weeks ago. Zechs confirmed that he would use the Tallgeese, the suit he had finally mastered after Lieutenant Otto had sacrificed his life piloting the suit to free the Kingdom of Sanc. She then proceeded to make Lieutenant Noin stay at headquarters to assist her with the communications. Thankfully she caved in when Zechs agreed with it seeing the advantages. Lady Une didn't really care for the reasons, but it helped her plan.

* * *

Jonas was fighting hard against the Tallgeese and Zechs Marquise. He had planned this attack lightly with Duo, the pilot of Deathscythe, who was now attacking the land transport. The whole thing had been a trap from the beginning. They had destroyed the Taurus transporter, but now he had to fight against a suit that was nearly as strong as his Wing and had a capable pilot. Finally he saw an opening and managed to damage the arm of the Tallgeese. He now only needed to finish this.

"This is a message to all Gundam pilots. If you don't stop fighting and surrender, we will launch an attack with missiles at the colonies. This is no empty threat," Suddenly Lady Une's voice sounded through the loudspeakers of another suit in the area.

Jonas froze, the colonies were about to be attacked? No, that wasn't what he wanted, but he also didn't want to let OZ win. He couldn't surrender his Gundam; OZ would use it for evil. But self-destruction would also kill him and Harry would take that one really hard. But what other options were there? He heard Zechs protest this unfair trick, well, did he really think that OZ had honour? With how they had been the ones that committed the assassination on Heero Yui, the man whose name he used as his codename, they could hardly call themselves good. Then to his surprise the image of Dr J appeared on his monitor.

The message he gave was clear. He was surrendering and declaring that the war with OZ was his private vendetta and not something that the colonies as a whole had started. He also ordered that the Gundams wouldn't fall into the hands of OZ. That was a clear order and Jonas had been taught to follow his orders. Self-destruction it was, hopefully Harry would understand one day. He opened the entrance to Wing and held the device to activate the self-destruction. This would be his end. He didn't hesitate to push the button and felt the energy behind him growing before Wing exploded. He was catapulted from the suit and felt the pain in every part of his body. Then there was nothing anymore.

* * *

Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest. Something was wrong, but what could that be? He had just been cooking dinner when he felt the pain. It couldn't be Voldemort, that kind of pain was always located at his scar, not his chest. His heart he thought. Then he felt as if a connection he needed to protect was close to breaking. Jonas. It had to be his twin brother. Harry called Dobby and Winky and asked them if they could take him to Jonas. Both being bonded Potter elves said that they could and so Dobby took Harry's hand before the whole group popped away dinner standing forgotten next to the oven. Harry had just thought of turning off the oven before going to help his brother.

Harry and the elves appeared in a deserted area. There were no houses around, it was fairly cold for a week into August and there were parts of destroyed mobile suits lying around. Harry told the elves that they should become invisible so that no non-magical people that had to be around would see them. He really didn't need trouble with the ICW for breaking the Statute of Secrecy right now. He also applied a disillusionment charm to not be spotted. Then he followed his feeling towards the source of the pain in his chest. He saw remains of Wing lying around. No, that couldn't be true. Jonas was too good to be defeated in a fair fight. But what if they had overwhelmed him with numbers? Not probable, a Gundam was far superior to any suits that OZ had.

He also found traces of some other suits leaving the area. But where was Jonas?

"Master Harry, the magical signature of your brother is moving that way," Winky pointed out and towards south.

"We will follow him. If he is as badly injured as I think, his one chance to survive will be magical healing. How fast is he moving?" Harry asked.

"Not that fast. Not as fast as a broom, Master Harry," Dobby informed him.

"Alright, I will follow on my broom. You go and get me anything I might need for healing him. I don't know what kind of injuries he got, but it will be bad and at least I will need essence of dittany. Get me everything I have prepared in my apartment," Harry instructed the two elves that nodded and left.

Now Harry was really glad about having thought of taking his firebolt with him. He mounted the broom and took off in the direction that Winky had shown him. He caught up with the Gundam after ten minutes. To his surprise it was stopping and Harry could see a transporter waiting hidden under some trees. He watched how the Gundam lowered Jonas to the ground. He had held him in his hand. He really didn't look good. Harry decided that in case he showed too much, he could simply obliviate the pilot afterwards. Now he needed to save his brother. He landed and took off the disillusionment charm. He shrunk his broom, happy that he had managed to get rid of the damned trace after filing his emancipation papers with the Ministry, and approached the pilot that now exited his suit after placing it onto the transporter.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The brown haired boy asked while pointing a gun at Harry.

"I am here to save him. I felt him getting horribly injured and came here," Harry answered while running diagnostic checks on Jonas. Damn, inner bleeding with a major concussion, broken bones in his right arm and both legs, many deep cuts and of course bruises.

"How would you have felt that?" The pilot asked.

"He is my twin brother. We have a special connection with each other. Now let me work. If I do nothing, he will die and I won't let that happen. If you try to stop me, I will take you out. I am very grateful that you saved him and brought him here, but please let me work," Harry said and called for Dobby.

The pilot looked really surprised seeing the house elf but lowered his gun.

"I think I am hallucinating. No matter, do what you can, but I don't have much hope of him surviving after getting the full blast from the self-destruction of his suit," The boy said.

"Stupid idiot. He promised me to not simply throw his life away. What happened?" Harry asked while opening a bottle and pouring blood replenishing potion into Jonas' mouth that would stop him from dying of blood loss while he closed his wounds.

"Lady Une of OZ threatened an attack with missiles on the colonies if the Gundams didn't surrender. Then that old man appeared and gave a speech that he was having a private vendetta against OZ and that the colonies as a whole weren't involved. He more or less ordered the destruction of the Gundams and your brother obeyed and ended like you see him now," The boy summarized.

"I'm going to get Lady Une back for that. If she thinks that the trouble their suits had when they tried to attack Saint Gabriel's was bad, she will have to find a new definition of that word. Let's see how she likes it if I short-circuit her whole headquarters and infect the OZ mobile suits with a virus," Harry grumbled.

He checked Jonas' vitals every minute to make sure that his brother wasn't dying on him while he treated his worst injuries first. Finally he had closed all bleeding wounds inside and outside of Jonas' body and turned to the less dangerous injuries, the broken bones. Thankfully healing had been one area he had practiced intensively, knowing that the knowledge would probably one day save his life.

"How are you doing that? I have never seen any wounds heal like that," The boy asked.

"Magic and don't ask more. I am already breaking the law somewhat to save him," Harry replied.

"Ah, that explains a few of the strange things I saw while being at the circus," The boy mentioned, "I knew that the fire-breathing of the salamander couldn't be normal."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Yes, magical salamanders were able to breathe fire. But how did one end at a circus? The diagnostic charm was showing an improvement of Jonas' condition.

"Yeah, probably one of the circus members is magical. If they disguise that ability as a trick, nobody would think it was strange," Harry commented while pouring a bit of skele-grow into Jonas' mouth to take care of the parts of his bones that Harry had had to vanish because complicated breaks were easier to treat by regrowing the parts than putting the pieces back in their correct places, "I am done. While he will need to rest for at least a week and take more potions, he isn't in mortal danger anymore."

Harry was really glad that he had reached Jonas early enough to save him. He could expect a major dressing down for making that kind of stupid decision. Why didn't he simply jump off of his Gundam when he activated the self-destruction? That would have left him less injured.

"What will you do now? He will be recognised if you take him to a hospital. You can bet that OZ has spread his picture in the entire organisation," The boy asked.

"I have an apartment where he can recover. Not to mention that I am good at healing. I learned it to treat my own injuries that I get much too often and after an incompetent idiot vanished all my bones in my right arm at once, I swore to myself to never again be in that situation. Not to mention that I couldn't stand seeing my friends being injured without being able to help. My name is Harry by the way, what is yours?" Harry asked.

"Trowa. I guess, as you're the brother of Wing's pilot, I can refrain from doing anything about you finding out my identity. Let's simply call it quits with me finding out that magic is real. I guess your people hide it from those without magic to not be bothered all the time," The now named Trowa said.

"Indeed. Just don't mention magic with anybody who doesn't know about it. You will get in major trouble and the government of the country you are in will attempt to erase your memory of finding out about it," Harry warned, thinking that he owed Trowa to let him keep his memory after saving Jonas' life by getting him away from the battlefield.

"I can do that. Perhaps we will see each other again, Harry, take care of you and your brother," Trowa replied and covered his Gundam with a big canvas.

Then he went to the driver's seat of the transporter and went inside. He started the machine and drove off towards further south. Harry asked Winky to take Jonas while Dobby took him and then the group went home to Harry's apartment in London.

* * *

Harry placed Jonas in the second bedroom after again checking his vitals to make sure he hadn't overlooked anything. He was immensely relieved that he had been on time to save his brother. From what Trowa had told him, OZ would think that Jonas was dead now. That would be to their advantage. He could help Jonas recovering and then they would see what they could do against OZ taking over everywhere. Anybody who threatened innocents in a war, just because things didn't go to their liking, didn't deserve any mercy. And Harry had means to cause real trouble for OZ if he wanted to. Until now he had been inclined to let them be and fight against other soldiers. Now he would sabotage them where he could. He set up a monitoring charm to tell him when Jonas woke up and left for his own room. He needed some rest as well.

* * *

Sirius showed his displeasure with the actions of the people that had invaded his house clearly. The first thing he did was calling his house elf Kreacher and giving him orders on how to treat the people that thought they had a right to intrude his privacy. While he didn't like the elf, because of how he had been cruel to Sirius while growing up, he now needed the elf as an ally rather than an enemy.

He had spent Harry's birthday at his apartment and they had had a great time. Harry had cooked some kind of Asiatic dish that was really tasty. He had said he had learned how to do it during his vacation. Sirius knew that as master of the house he could make sure that the house was wholly uncooperative against those he didn't deem worthy. And Kreacher was delighted in helping him punish those blood-traitors, the Weasleys. When Sirius had come back from his first meeting with Harry, Molly Weasley had tried to force him to give up Harry's location and accused him of being an irresponsible godfather. He had clearly given her a piece of his mind what he thought about people breaking his privacy charms in his house.

They were after all guests in his house and he was the one being courteous letting them stay here as it was much safer than their house that hadn't been warded up to the necessary standards right now. The only ones taking Sirius' side in the argument had been Remus and Hermione. Hermione had taken exception to people thinking it alright to steal somebody's mail and especially she hated how they thought that they could order the person that allowed them to live in the house around. She knew how much Sirius meant to Harry and after four years of knowing the black-haired boy she was absolutely sure he would take Sirius' side in this.

Remus was obviously taking his best friend's side and he was really appalled how far the Order was ready to go to get Harry. Sirius had told them to leave Harry alone, that he was perfectly safe and if they tried a stunt like the one they had tried to pull again, he would throw them out of the house except for Order meetings as he wasn't so petty to take away the meeting place for the Order. But they should better remember that this was his house and they were the guests.

Kreacher had taken to locking the doors to all guest rooms between ten in the evening and eight in the morning. If anybody wasn't in his or her room by that time, they had to sleep in a conjured sleeping bag on the floor in the corridors. The only one able to go anywhere else was Sirius. The Weasleys had raged about that outrage, but there was nothing to be done about it. Hermione didn't like it either, but she refrained from making comments against Sirius. She hoped that if she behaved properly, he would allow her to go into the library again.

All rooms that were anything besides bathrooms, the kitchen, the entrance hall or the guest bedrooms were suddenly blocked to anybody not approved by Sirius. And he could give permission for single rooms for one time or longer periods. So far he had only allowed them one-time entrance in the study to start cleaning in there. And he had stopped any heirlooms from being thrown out. He clearly didn't want to give them any leeway after how they had behaved. If they wanted to clean the house, alright, but he wouldn't take Molly's impertinence anymore.

Harry had reminded him that, thanks to not getting a trial and therefore not being properly convicted, he could claim the Black lordship. He didn't care about the title that much, but it was a way to fully take control over the house and worked as a protection against the bumbling of the Ministry. Nobody was allowed by British Magical Law to attempt executing a magical Lord by any means without a fair trial, where the Lord in question had the right to demand being questioned under veritaserum. Sirius had been astonished about his godson's knowledge of obscure laws, but Harry had shrugged it off as him taking precautions in case the Ministry tried to screw him over one way or the other.

So right now the atmosphere at Grimmauld Place was tense and until those that had gone behind Sirius' back apologised, it would stay that way. Sirius had made sure that Harry's elves could get into the house at all times, which the two enjoyed, as looking after Harry's apartment and the rest of his properties didn't fill them out. They had taken care of most things that needed to be done when Harry had been away and during the past school year. Now that they had also finished with the gardens, they needed more work to fill them out and Harry had sent them to clean up Grimmauld Place with Kreacher. It was a win-win arrangement.

Sirius planned to go visit Harry again this afternoon to talk some more and discuss Harry's plans for the next school year. There was after all nothing that stopped him from apparating out of the house from the attic.

* * *

Harry was reading up on a new ward scheme that he wanted to set up on all of his properties. Dobby and Winky had described all of them and the magical powers of the locations to him and where weaknesses in the wards lay. Potter's Keep was the best protected, it was the ancestral home of the Potters and lay hidden in Ceredigion. There were only a few newer wards that he wanted to set up.

He fully intended to move there after graduating, if he had found a girl he loved. For a single the apartment was much better suited, a family would have better living arrangements at Potter's Keep. And Harry was determined to have a family. He didn't really know how many children he wanted, but at least two. So far though, he hadn't found a girl that really took his breath away. While there were cute girls at Hogwarts, most were too shallow for his liking.

Perhaps he could travel around the world for a while, seeing other cultures, seeing how they used magic and perhaps their ways to combine the best of the magical and non-magical worlds. He had seen a great example in Japan. While they didn't really convert technology to be useable in magical environments, they took non-magical ideas and used magic to produce similar things. They were so far more progressed than anything he had seen in Great Britain.

His computer was working now, which was great, but he hadn't tested yet if it would work in an area where lots of ambient magic were at work like Diagon Alley or Hogwarts. That test would be interesting. If his prototype worked up to his standards, he would start producing them in higher numbers. The first generation witches and wizards would probably be the easiest to convince and through them the idea would spread. Computers not only eased communication, they also made office work a lot easier. And once Harry had the time, he would write a program to analyse potions and come up with recipes that were cheap to produce, had better effects or were fast to brew. Thanks to Arithmancy he had the basics to work with and his computer science abilities would enable him to create such a program.

He knew that Potion Masters liked to lord their abilities over normal people and, especially in England, there were too few competent potion brewers. It only hurt their society that Snape was allowed to teach. Sure he had the qualifications in Potions, but not in teaching. Harry wondered how he would react when Harry got an O in his OWL. It wasn't that hard. For the OWLs you only needed to know how to follow a recipe exactly. Nobody expected OWL students to know all the ingredients and the amounts of all the potions they had learned in five years by heart.

You were expected to know the effects of certain potions, important steps in brewing them and what not to do. From what Harry had found out from the Weasley twins, the practical exams consisted of getting a set potion that you had to brew in a certain time with the ingredients laid out and a recipe on the board. The tricky part was properly preparing your ingredients before starting to brew. For NEWTs you needed more.

There was a certain level of knowledge when to use which brewing method included. Precision of stirring, timing the addition of an ingredient, correctly setting the temperature and things like that. Harry planned to find variations of recipes that existed if he asked his program to work on a certain area like minimising the cost of a potion. He also planned to do research on developing new potions. Once his computer was up and running, he could do so many things. After all, he knew all the spells and theory required for the OWLs already, thus he could concentrate on other research as long as his homework was done. And saving hours of research certainly eased that part.

His wards then told him that Sirius had arrived just outside of his apartment. Harry had set up an apparition point for those keyed into his wards there with the help of Dobby and Winky. His non-magical neighbours wouldn't notice anything and it made it easier for Sirius to come visit. You couldn't track apparition after all, except you held onto the one apparating, and if that happened, the ones apparating would be redirected to a hut in a moor with magic suppressing wards all around the place in a two mile radius. That should teach anybody not to attempt to come visit him uninvited. He got a good laugh from the mental image of Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape wading through muddy and sticky grounds for two miles before they could apparate away and get a proper shower. Not to mention the numerous mosquitos that lived in that area, the blood leeches in the water, some poisonous snakes and carnivorous plants. Harry had no pity for those trying to take away his safe haven.

Harry opened the door once Sirius rang the bell and let him in.

"Hi, Sirius, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Good so far. I have a lot of fun seeing how the Weasleys struggle with the new rules I have set up in the house. They tried protesting how I treated them, but I don't feel guilty at all. You were right saying that a guest shouldn't break the privacy of the owner of the house. So far the only ones that really back me up in that are Remus and your friend Hermione. Remus sends his best wishes by the way and wants me to tell you that you shouldn't hesitate to ask for help if you need it. I haven't told him about Jonas so far, as I honestly don't know how to go about it. How do you tell your best friend that his unofficial godson didn't die when he was one year of age like you all believed?" Sirius asked, "Especially as he will want to meet him and Jonas is away wherever he is."

"Well, the answer to the second one is in my spare bedroom. Dobby and I rescued him after he was badly injured in a fight," Harry answered, "He's still asleep and has been for the last six days so far. I guess magical twins can feel if their other half is in mortal danger. I felt his pain in my chest and simply had to save him," Harry explained, "And what do you mean with unofficial godson?"

"He is here? Wow. What happened and how is he doing now, as I guess you made sure he got proper medical treatment," Sirius wanted to know looking shocked.

"Inner bleeding, broken limbs, concussion, cuts on his limbs, worst on his left arm, a whole lot of bruises and blood loss. I healed the inner bleeding, the broken limbs, gave him potions against the concussions, set his bones and put blood-replenishing potions into his system. He will survive and is stable. By my estimations he will wake up within the next three days. His magic is assisting the healing. I know that a professional healer could probably do more, but that would mean going to St. Mungo's and Dumbledore would use that to lock me up somewhere, so that is out of the question. As long as my doing the job only causes him to sleep a day or two longer, I don't care. It's not as if we were constantly under attack," Harry explained.

"I guess you are right. Not to mention that it would cause quite the ruckus if a thought dead boy suddenly appeared. It will happen anyway, but probably it would be easier if you prepared him for the backlash before you expose him to wizarding public," Sirius suggested, "And for your other question. Your parents didn't want to have any of us feel left out when the question of naming your godparents came up. As you were the oldest, I was named your godfather, and officially Peter was Jonas' godfather, but had to share the position unofficially with Remus. As werewolves aren't accepted as godparents by the Ministry, the only way to have it work was that one," Sirius explained.

"Peter was Jonas' godfather? Why the hell did he become a Death Eater then?" Harry asked angrily.

"I don't really know. But Jonas' death might have played a major role in him deciding to fully choose a side. You might have asked yourself why we didn't suspect Peter being the spy, well, a major reason for that was that he honestly loved you and Jonas, Jonas more than you, but he always had a smile on his face whenever he visited your home and played with you. It hit him the hardest after your parents when we found the corpse, which we now know was a fake. It might have given him the last push to go over to Voldemort. He was so scared after the incident. We thought he would get over it with time, but he retreated and we gave him space. James and Lily dealt with their pain by clinging to you more and never letting you out of their eyes. Peter wanted to be alone," Sirius said.

Harry nodded, he still couldn't understand it, but then again he had seen how snivelling and frightened Peter had seemed in the Shrieking Shack. At least Jonas had Remus as his godfather too. Harry didn't think he would be happy finding out what a coward his supposed godfather was.

"Could I see Jonas?" Sirius then asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Sure. Come on, I need to check him again anyway," Harry replied, stood up and walked towards the second bedroom.

He opened the door and saw Jonas still deeply asleep. He watched Sirius from the corner of his eye and saw how shocked he was to see the physical proof of Harry's story. He might have held to some scepticism after hearing the story, but now there was no denying the blatant truth. Jonas and Harry looked too similar to not be twins, even if their hair and eye colour were different.

"I still can't really believe it, but it's true," Sirius said astonished.

"Imagine how I felt when we first met," Harry quipped up.

Sirius nodded numbly. Here lay the teenager that had grown from the baby that they had believed had been horribly taken from them all, just after the twins' first birthday. He could see how Harry had bandaged parts of his body and he felt the presence of a diagnostic ward like the one that Madam Pomfrey always set up when she had patients in a critical state. Right now it was humming contently.

"I didn't know that you had studied healing this much. From the first impression I would guess you are at least apprentice healer level," Sirius complimented.

"With all the shit I get dragged into, I thought it would be smart to know as much about healing as I could. It helped a lot in the graveyard. I could heal my injured leg from the acromantula tackling me at the end of the maze and neutralise most of the poison to not be influenced by it. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to hold against Voldemort as much as I did," Harry told Sirius numbly.

"How are you really holding up about that?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Better now. Jonas helped me seeing it in the right light. He has training to deal with stressful situations and feelings of guilt. I am really glad that the Dursleys needed to travel to Japan for Uncle Vernon's business deal and I had to accompany them. Otherwise Jonas and I wouldn't have met. I would have been stuck at Privet Drive and brooded over Cedric's death blaming myself for something that wasn't my fault. It still hurts thinking that he is dead, but at least I have come to understand, even in my heart, that I couldn't have done anything more to save him. I hate the connection that I have to Voldemort. While it gives me warnings, it also gives me so much pain that I can hardly function over the splitting headache I get whenever he is close," Harry complained, "I know that the connection isn't normal, but so far I have no idea what it might be. Dumbledore once said that when Voldemort tried to kill me he left some of his abilities like speaking parseltongue behind. That's bull by the way; my mother was descended from Slytherin through a long line of squibs. Jonas can also speak parseltongue."

Sirius gave a pretty good imitation of a goldfish.

"You both are parselmouths? Wow," He said, "You better keep that a secret. While I don't buy into the whole crap of parseltongue being the sign of a dark wizard, there are enough idiots that do."

"I know, I got to feel that in my second year when I unintentionally revealed that talent to the whole school during a duelling club. Malfoy had conjured a snake and the idiot Lockhart had enraged it and it was about to attack another student. I told it to stop, but after that nearly everybody believed that I was Slytherin's heir," Harry grumbled.

"So that was the reason. You only said that you were shunned because people believed you were behind the attacks, because you had been found on the scenes of petrifications," Sirius exclaimed.

Harry nodded.

"To this day I only got a handful of apologies from those that shunned me. I know they were frightened, but they too easily buy all the crap others tell about me without even knowing me. It's one of the reasons why I prefer the non-magical world. At least there I don't have to deal with all the fame and the lies that idiot reporters make up about me. There is something called libel laws that I can use if the press writes blatant lies about me. The most the press ever wrote about me was my passing the two masters. I got a few invitations for job interviews thanks to them, but I wrote back declining politely at this point that I first wanted to finish my normal education and then I would come back to their offers. Most were more than okay with that. Though I did take up a part-time job of researching things for a project that is planned to really start in two or three years. I have certain periods in which I have to hand in my reports and for each report I get paid. It's really cool. The intention is to create energy more cost-efficient and to use fewer natural resources. Oil and gas are limited in availability and while there are other ways to win energy, they are often expensive. So far using solar energy or wind energy only works in limited areas. Especially mobile suits use large amounts of energy," Harry explained excitedly.

"Uh, you lost me at solar energy, Harry," Sirius admitted, "Wizards don't need to worry about that, as magic powers what we need. And we can conjure most things that we need or transfigure them. At least for short term."

"I know, but thanks to that way of thinking new inventions are really rare. While I know that many say that it doesn't make sense to change things that work, there are many things that non-magicals have invented that work better. Think about quills. About five hundred years ago non-magicals also still wrote with them and it was not common for all children to learn reading and writing. Now there are many kinds of writing tools. The closest to a quill is a fountain pen. You use a cartridge that holds the ink. It's less messy and easier to write with one.

"Additionally all children have to go to school from the time they turn five. They learn the basics of reading, writing, calculating, science and are also taught in arts and sports. I have observed that the first-generation wizards and witches at Hogwarts get way better grades in their essays once they have mastered writing with a quill, because they had had formal education for five years already when they start at Hogwarts. Few purebloods know how to properly write an essay, even if they know how to write with a quill," Harry compared the two.

Sirius looked contently how energetic Harry was about these topics. He had to bear too much pressure from all sides at his age. Even with the first war going on when he had been that age and his parents openly praising Voldemort, his one concern had been to keep his head low while he was in their company and get proper grades in his OWLs. The summer after his fifth year had been the worst one when they had started demanding that he took the dark mark. He had refused and fled from his home, finding safety with the Potters. While he would be somewhat sad if Harry decided to mainly live in the muggle world, he wouldn't completely lose him. And he could really understand Harry. He had been painted as a liar by the press until he had stopped the Prophet from printing them by using his majority of the shares. While a lot of damage had been done already, a few articles telling the opposite would take care of the problem.

Then a soft alarm went off. Harry stood up and went to the bedroom where Jonas was sleeping in. Sirius followed and found to his surprise that his godson's twin had woken up.

"Harry?" Jonas asked confused.

"Be quiet, Jonas. I'm pretty furious at you for pulling that stunt. You nearly died, you stupid idiot! I will give you a proper dressing down though when you are stronger again. Now lie still, I need to check how far your healing has progressed," Harry cut him off.

Jonas winced. He knew that Harry would take his actions badly, but to be that short with him was a first. Harry waved his wand and muttered incantations and got different results shown in coloured patches of Jonas' body.

"Good news first, the inner bleedings are completely taken care of, your broken bones have been mended, but you will need to take things easy for another week before I will let you out of bed for more than bathroom visits. The deeper cuts will be tender for a few days, but they are closed and the bruising has receded by half. Your concussion is healed. Bad news, as soon as you are better, I will make sure that you don't even think of blowing yourself up ever again. Do you know how I felt? I felt your pain in my chest, it was excruciating. You are lucky that Dobby and Winky can apparate to any member of the Potter family, no matter where on the world they are, otherwise you would have died. I won't lose my brother because he is too stupid to save his own life just because an old man gives a stupid order that can be reinterpreted easily," Harry ranted.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I was trained to follow orders without question. I didn't see a way out without not following them," Jonas said softly.

"So, you couldn't have jumped off before the blast happened? You couldn't use a shield charm to lessen the shockwave against you? I know for a fact that your body is stronger than a normal person's, so why not jump to the ground and get away as far as you could? Or call Dobby or Winky to get you out before you detonated the Gundam?" Harry asked.

"So your main argument is that I should have got to safety and are not angry about me self-destructing Wing?" Jonas asked surprised.

"Of course I am not mad about the Gundam! I know that you are a soldier and that military secrets can't be allowed to fall into enemy hands. You had to destroy it in that situation. But you promised me you wouldn't throw your life away when retreat was an alternative! You could have retreated and then blown up Wing when you were back to safety," Harry replied, "Or tricked them into believing that you died in the explosion and exited your suit secretly. Hell, I know that you can do a disillusionment charm, I taught it to you after all. So why not set a timer, get away unseen and then let them puzzle out how you did it?"

Jonas felt a little stupid right now. Harry brought up valid points.

"You are my family, Jonas. The only true blood relative that I can call that. I don't want to lose you, you idiot!" Harry nearly shouted, letting his emotions which he had suppressed before take over until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Harry, I think he gets it," Sirius said softly, "Get yourself a calming draught, you need one. You have watched over him for the last week, you are too emotionally spent to think clearly."

Harry looked at the warm grey eyes of his godfather and nodded in the end. He stood up and left the room.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order. My name is Sirius Black, I'm Harry's godfather and was your father's best friend since we were eleven and met on the Hogwarts Express. Harry told me how he found you, but more than that you are a soldier of some kind he didn't tell me anything. Right now he is really upset about the stunt you pulled, and I can't say that I'm thrilled about it either, but contrary to Harry I have fought in a war and can understand being in a difficult situation and not thinking about all options while you are under pressure," Sirius told Jonas.

"I'm too unused to magic to think about possibilities I have in situations where I need to think quickly," Jonas admitted, "Lady Une from OZ threatened to shoot missiles at the colonies if the Gundams didn't surrender. Then Dr J, who trained me and sends me my missions, ordered that the Gundams were not to fall into the hands of OZ. That was a clear order to destroy Wing."

He revealed more than he normally would, but his Gundam was gone now. He didn't have the means to really fight OZ anymore. And Harry had already revealed a lot in his rant. He could understand it. He knew that Harry wasn't trained to keep secrets like he was. He was a highly capable civilian, not a soldier, even if his world seemed to expect him to take care of their problems without training him. Next to that Harry already had to deal with a traumatic experience of the return of their parents' murderer in front of him. He could forgive him that he wasn't capable of staying calm after nearly having to deal with losing his twin that he had just found.

"Then you should take your time to heal, work on getting comfortable enough with your magic that you can think of ways to not sacrifice your life if you get into a similar situation ever again," Sirius said seriously.

"You won't try to stop me? That's strange for an adult," Jonas commented.

"You are a Potter, Jonas. You simply aren't made to sit by while others suffer. It's not in your nature. And there were good reasons why half the Wizengamot was scared shitless of your grandfather when he decided to play on the political field, as rare as that was. The evil Potter grin was feared, as it meant that he would destroy anybody that stood in his way. He ruined three dark wizards financially after they had been found involved into the death of his godson. There wasn't enough proof to condemn them legally, but he didn't care and used his business connections in both muggle and wizarding world, not to mention a few family spells, to completely ruin them forever.

"The Selwyns, Montagues and Puceys to this day haven't regained their fortunes. True, some members have nice jobs now, but it takes at least five generations if you have at least four working family members to assemble a fortune like the ones he destroyed and claimed for himself. That is if nobody interferes, which nobody had dared while your grandfather was still alive. Others gave into his demands after that, just to prevent sharing the fate of the others," Sirius told Jonas.

"I never heard about that," Harry piped up behind them.

"Nobody would have told you; after all they want you to be a proper light wizard," Sirius snorted, "These clearly grey tactics don't become the Boy-Who-Lived."

"So granddad would have thought it prudent if I took out all of OZ communication systems in retaliation for getting Jonas in this state and threatening innocent colonists?" Harry asked innocently.

"He would have helped you plan and pointed out the flaws in your plans," Sirius answered fully convinced.

"How would you manage that? Getting a virus into their servers is really difficult. While I can hack into them to spy no problem, the firewalls to protect the servers from malware are really good," Jonas asked.

"Commander Hilbert of the London base of OZ has a daughter that is ten years old. She loves music and visits her father regularly at the base. Normally she has to wait in a room where she is allowed to play her CDs on the computer until he is ready to go home. I only need to exchange one of her favourite CDs with one of mine and nobody can track down where the virus came from. Within two minutes I can have all of the European servers infected. For America and Asia it would take five more, the rest in another five. And the virus will not act up until it has infected all serves that it has access to. I have written the program while you were unconscious. Nobody messes with my brother and gets away unpunished," Harry stated and grinned evilly.

"That's the grin I mentioned, Jonas," Sirius said and pointed at Harry.

Jonas could understand why people feared that grin, it really wasn't assuring.

* * *

**He, he, people will learn to fear that grin. Until next time.**


	8. Evil Grin

**Evil Grin**

Lady Une was nursing a major headache. The destruction of Gundam 01 and the death of its pilot in Siberia were now two weeks in the past, but currently all of Oz's troops were incapable of fighting. They had no contact to any base, mobile suit or plane that belonged to OZ. The only way they could get any messages out was using the normal internet from laptops that had just been bought and sending e-mails, using unsecured phone lines or sending messengers. It was ridiculous that the nearly rulers of Earth were reduced to this state. It had started somewhere in Europe, that much they could tell, and from there it had spread to all OZ institutions. A computer virus had taken over their servers and their best computer specialists were incapable of getting rid of it. They said that they would need a few days at least to get it completely deleted from all systems.

A computer virus was the last thing that they needed right now. They were still up against the remaining bases of the Alliance and they had caught wind of the problems of OZ and were striking back. Colonel Treize was really angry about the situation, because a computer virus should have been caught by the firewalls and anti-virus software before it could spread everywhere, not to mention that it should have been impossible to get it into their systems from the outside. She had to agree, it should be impossible that it had got into the systems. Nobody would be able to sneak into one of their bases undetected and get to a computer to install the virus. If anybody, who wasn't authorized to access a computer in a base, went to one, the security would notice it immediately.

"Colonel Une, we have a report from the European bases. Paris and Berlin are not the source; they were the first victims of the spread though. Vienna was still setting up their system and weren't connected, so they are out and are probably the one city from where we could start a new update to get rid of the virus. The most probable locations of the virus are in the British Isles though we can't say yet if it was London, Glasgow or Dublin," An OZ soldier reported.

"At least something. Concentrate the investigation on those bases," She commanded.

She really hoped that the experts found a way to deal with this quickly.

* * *

Harry, Sirius, Jonas and Remus, who had been brought into the fold after swearing an oath to not tell Dumbledore anything, which he gladly did after all what Sirius had had to deal with that the old man hadn't done anything against, not to mention the shit Harry had to put up with, were plotting what to do next. Harry's little virus attack had literally made OZ helpless. And finding an anti-virus would take up large amounts of time. OZ would be faster by buying new computers and using back-up programs to get everything running again. His virus had a few nasty habits that he was sure the computer specialists would start crying about. He was nothing but vindictive in his revenge. It caused Remus and Sirius to silently swear to never make Harry mad at them. That boy was too much like his grandfather to risk that. Worse, he had Lily's brains and temper to go with it.

"I got an invitation to that huge society event that the Romefeller Foundation is hosting in Moscow," Harry mentioned, "Do you think I should go?"

"It would be a good idea to regain some connections that your grandfather had. And while OZ belongs to Romefeller, they don't know about you being connected to Jonas yet. You could gather some information, especially now that OZ is forced to operate with minimal forces," Sirius commented, "I still can't believe that your small disc caused that much trouble."

"We just need to be careful that Albus doesn't find out if you decide to go. He could try and kidnap you there," Remus warned.

"He wouldn't risk it," Jonas said, "From what you told me, the magical world has to stay hidden from the non-magical one. Therefore going to a high society event that's not hosted by magicals and kidnapping one of the guests when cameras will be filming everything, is political suicide and would reveal the magical world."

"That's true and the ball is before I need to return to Hogwarts. Nobody would be any the wiser, if we can keep this a secret. It will only come out after I was there, as I guess that some other lords that are recognised in both worlds will be there as well. I would at least expect Greengrass, Olpyre and Roseblue there. They are known to operate in both worlds with their businesses and had connections to Romefeller when granddad was still alive," Harry commented.

They all knew that Harry had read Charlus Potter's journals carefully by now. He knew about the big players from twenty years ago and he needed to find out which ones were still at the top. The ball would give him the opportunity to get in contact with the people that were important in the world.

"So what I need to do is going shopping to get a wardrobe befitting my status as the new Lord Potter. Hm, Harrods should have everything I need," Harry pondered, "I need something that really makes an impression."

"May I have the laptop please?" Jonas asked and Harry nodded, handing it over, "Let's see," He went into the internet and called up the homepage of Romefeller, some high-society fashion magazines and a site where the who-is-who of nobility in Europe was listed with pictures, "Here, you should memorize the faces of all the people on this list so that you can address them by name at the ball. For your suit you can look at the examples on the fashion site and the current leaders of Romefeller are displayed on their homepage. I guess acting properly you will be able to do on your own."

"Yes, thanks, this is great. Let's see, the military commander is Treize Kushrenada, but he often lets his deputy Colonel Une deal with official events when he doesn't have the time. And right now he is probably very busy finding a way to get past my virus," Harry grinned his evil grin, "then there is Duke Dermail, who is the overall leader of Romefeller. A council of about ten others, interesting, I think granddad mentioned Marquis Weridge in his journals. Perhaps a good start for introductions," Harry talked to himself.

The others left him to his plotting only adding comments when they were needed. Jonas started to pity OZ and Romefeller just a little bit. If they thought that the Gundams had been bad, they didn't know what they had unleashed in angering Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry arrived in a black limousine at the palace where the feast of Romefeller was being held. Thanks to Jonas arranging everything, he had easily got a ticket on a direct flight from London to Moscow. His brother was simply used to doing things like that without anybody noticing anything. He had decided to go with a dark blue suit with a silver vest. As stitching family crests on suits wasn't done for feasts like these, he had decided to put a cravat needle with the crest on. Sirius had prepped him about all things he knew about nobility and Jonas had added from his training to blend in at any place. Thankfully Harry had taken some dancing classes before the Yule Ball that he had asked Professor McGonagall for. Otherwise this would have been more difficult. Even if he didn't care that much for dancing, which was why he hadn't accepted to dance at St. Gabriel's.

He stepped onto the escalator and was surprised to see Relena Darlian being led inside by Marquis Weridge just in front of him. What was Relena doing here? Well, it would give him a point to start.

"Do you have an invitation?" The man at the entrance asked.

"Of course, here it is," Harry said, taking it out of his pocket.

"Thank you, have a nice evening, sir," The man said and Harry nodded at him.

Inside he looked around and saw Relena being introduced to a group of people. He decided introducing himself there would be a good idea.

"Good evening, sirs and madams. Relena, you look lovely tonight," Harry said with a small bow.

"Harry? What are you doing in Moscow?" Relena asked surprised.

"You know each other? How nice. Would you introduce the young man to us, Relena?" Marquis Weridge asked kindly.

"Of course, Marquis, may I introduce Harry Potter, Harry, this is Marquis Weridge," Relena introduced them.

"Oh, then you are Charlus' grandson. He was so proud to inform us when you and your twin brother were born. Sadly I didn't hear anything after he died of that illness early in 181. How is your brother? The last I heard about your family was the epitaph of your parents," Marquis Weridge asked interestedly.

Relena was surprised. Harry had never mentioned a twin brother.

"My brother is recovering from an accident, but will be back to full health in a week or so, thanks for asking," Harry answered politely, "Thank you for inviting me to this feast."

Relena started to connect the dots. Was Heero Harry's twin brother? It would explain the similarity between the two.

"It was a pleasure. We need more young people like you and Relena here; there are too many old people around," Marquis Weridge replied, "I also couldn't let the chance to meet you in person slip away, Harry. I have of course heard about your fantastic achievement. Congratulations on your two masters."

The other adults then proceeded to congratulate Harry as well which he accepted politely. Marquis Weridge claimed Relena's first dance for him and Harry found himself asking another lady for the dance. He made some small talk before leading her back to her companion. He planned to just leave a good impression tonight, everything else would come later. As he had expected, he spotted Cyrus Greengrass among the guests, but he was too far away to politely address. But he was sure that his appearance at this feast would find its way back to Dumbledore. Well, the old coot couldn't do anything about it.

Harry kept an eye on Relena when she talked with Marquis Weridge and he let his new dance partner go when Lady Une appeared. He wanted to know what she would talk to the Marquis about. After all, OZ had been really embarrassed by the virus that had taken out all of their computers. Such a pity. Seemingly Lady Une was shocked to see Relena. Harry was more shocked about Relena drawing a gun and shooting at Lady Une, which she barely managed to doge. The bullet did destroy the rose on her uniform. Really, who went to a feast in a military uniform? Time to spread some rumours.

"Out of my way," Lady Une demanded.

"I can only stop you, more I cannot do. We all admire this girl," Marquis Weridge declared.

"Indeed, after all, who would be more impressive, a girl who lost her father to a bombing or a woman who threatened innocent civilian colonists with a missile attack if the Gundams didn't surrender?" Harry asked mockingly which caused outraged shouts among the guests.

"How dare," Lady Une started only to find herself faced with a stern looking young man who looked incredibly like the Gundam pilot who had self-destructed his Gundam in Siberia. Even the expression on the face was the same, "No, that's impossible. You can't be alive, I saw you die."

"Huh? I would certainly know if I had died, Lady Une," Harry asked hiding a smirk now, "Are you sure that you are well?"

"Soldiers, arrest him!" Lady Une suddenly ordered.

"I wouldn't do that, you will only embarrass yourself! You have no legal reason to arrest me. Telling your opinion is no crime, it is in fact protected by the law," Harry pointed out.

"But being a terrorist isn't. You are the pilot of the Gundam that self-destructed in Siberia," She insisted.

"You mean the same Gundam that defended St. Gabriel's Institute in Japan when I was seen protecting and getting students to safety? That same Gundam?" Harry countered.

"That must have been a trick!" Lady Une spat.

"Oh really, and when would I have learned to pilot a mobile suit? I will freely admit that I perfectly know how to construct or repair one; that was part of my masters' test in physics, but flying one, and a Gundam at that? No, I can't do that. I'm a civilian, Madam, and I have a witness that I was in London at the time of the fight in Siberia that you speak of. So, please tell me how I can be in two places at the same time? More, the pilot got into the full blast of the explosion; I saw pictures of the exploding suit at the internet, where I also found out about the threat to the colonies that you made. How would I be able to be here, if I should either be dead or fighting for my life, if you were right and I was the pilot?" Harry argued, knowing that Relena got more time to escape the more he stalled Lady Une.

"You should be careful to not accuse the young Lord Potter of something he can't have done," Marquis Weridge warned sternly not liking how Lady Une behaved at all.

Lady Une saw herself confronted with numerous angry nobles right now. Her plan to announce her journey to the colonies wouldn't go over well now. She looked at Harry Potter and saw a sight that frightened her a lot. A grin so evil that it gave her the creeps. She knew from that moment on that Harry Potter wasn't somebody you crossed and got away unscathed. And he had dealt her the first blow. Her reputation had taken a major hit with him revealing her behaviour during the time OZ fought against the Gundams. She decided a strategic retreat was in order. And she still needed to catch the girl. Wait, she would have got a large head start by now. Had the boy planned that with his actions? She would report to Colonel Treize. He would not be happy about this on top of the trouble with the computers.

* * *

Treize didn't look happy. He had no reason to be to be honest. Nothing had gone according to plan since the cursed attempt to get rid of the five Gundams. Three of the four Gundams that had attacked had got away and they had lost the trail of 02 and 04 a while ago while 03 had vanished shortly after the fight when he had taken the heavily injured pilot of 01 with him. About a week after that fight all of their computers had fallen prey to a highly-developed computer virus. None of their computer specialists had managed to get rid of it yet. None of their existing anti-virus software could take it out. While they now knew that it had started in London, they didn't know how it had got into the base. Nothing unusual had been found on the surveillance videos. Everybody had gone like normally, hell even the visit of the daughter of the base leader hadn't been out of schedule.

Commander Hilbert had assured them that he had checked the music discs that his daughter was allowed to take with her the evening before according to OZ security protocols. And it was ridiculous to think that a school child at her school would have been able to exchange the discs. So that one was a dead end as well. They were nowhere near close to any answers to their riddle.

Then there was the report from Lady Une from the feast of the Romefeller Foundation in Moscow. Not only had she nearly been shot by Relena Darlian, no, the grandson of the infamous Charlus Potter had taken up his title, incidentally it was the same Harry Potter whom OZ had tried to offer a job, but which he had declined, stating that he first wanted to finish the rest of his education before he would think about accepting any job offers, except for one research project that the boy could work on as he had time.

He had kept tabs on Harry Potter, as a genius like him wasn't seen often. It looked like Harry Potter had also taken offense to how Lady Une handled conflicts. Treize knew that rumours were spread over the internet how the Gundam pilots had been forced to surrender by threatening the colonies. They would have been able to deal with that and called it propaganda by the rebels, but their communication still didn't work properly. Now Harry Potter had planted the seed of doubt among those that OZ needed for their financial and political support. The rich and noble members of the Romefeller Foundation.

And he remembered the evil grin Harry Potter had had on his face in the end when he looked at Lady Une. The same grin had been on the face of Charlus Potter whenever he decided on a target to take down. And when that happened, you were doomed. The Potters were one of the richest and most well-connected families in Europe. Of course the network of Charlus had broken down after his death, which was shortly followed by his son James' death.

Harry seemed to be determined to rebuild the influence that the Potters had once had. And he had obviously made an impression with the nobles in Moscow. It might have been possible to contain this problem, if Lady Une had kept her calm. While Harry Potter definitely looked a lot like the Gundam pilot that he had seen on the tape from Zechs' Tallgeese, logic alone made it impossible that he was the pilot. To accuse him openly of being a person that was dead or at least fighting for his life was stupid to the extreme.

Perhaps he should reconsider sending her to the colonies for PR work. They couldn't afford such blunders again. Lady Une was already a slight liability, as Relena Darlian had witnessed how she had killed her father. He had decided to spare the girl as a favour to Zechs. He really didn't want to kill off Zechs' little sister. Now that Harry Potter seemed to have chosen to destroy her reputation further, he would have to keep a close eye on things. Which would only be possible once that virus was destroyed.

* * *

Harry had packed all of his things for Hogwarts. Jonas was completely healed and had been happy to hear how Harry had planted the seed of doubt about Lady Une, and through her Treize Kushrenada, in the heads of a good number of nobles. Relena had escaped, thanks to a little help of Lieutenant Noin, who worked for Lieutenant Zechs. Jonas had done some more research on Relena after Harry had told him that she had tried to shoot Lady Une for the murder of her father and to both their surprise they had found out that Relena Darlian had been adopted when she had been a small child. Her birth name was Relena Peacecraft and she was the Princess of the Kingdom of Sanc. Noin had brought her there and from the little they had been able to find out, by hacking into surveillance cameras, she had taken over the leadership of the country or was at least preparing to do so.

Jonas had decided to lie low while living in Harry's flat. With the threat against the colonies, it was safer for him if he didn't appear in public too often. He also wanted to find the relatives of Marshall Noventa to apologize for shooting the shuttle in which he had been down. He had first thought of offering them to kill him, but after having got chewed out by Harry, not to mention him throwing hexes at him once he was healed, over nearly dying, he knew that he couldn't do that. If he was killed in a fight by an opponent, it would be hard enough for Harry, but he would never get over him doing something stupid and get killed. And Harry had lost too much already. He carried too much responsibility on his shoulders for somebody who wasn't trained as a soldier. He had considered joining Harry at Hogwarts, but until the conflict with OZ was solved and the colonies got freedom, he wouldn't be able to stay there.

Harry understood and had asked Sirius if he would help Jonas train in magic. That was a really good solution, as Sirius got something important he could do, which would help with his feeling useless, and Jonas could learn all he needed to know about the magical world. Remus would also help when he wasn't on a mission for the Order. Sirius had confirmed that the trace was placed on the children when they turned eleven and bought their wands. All wandmakers made a big show of letting the child find the wand while an age-line-triggered runic scheme placed the trace on them. He and the twins' father had looked for a way to get rid of it, but never found it, because the scheme wasn't written down anywhere and getting into the shop of a wandmaker unnoticed and long enough to write it down was next to impossible.

Harry planned to go to King's Cross Station with Remus. Jonas and Sirius would stay in the apartment. Harry had passed his apparition test easily after showing the papers of his emancipation. While normally he would have had to wait until he was seventeen, emancipation took care of that. He wondered how his friends would react to him. He had sent them letters once he was back and told them that he was okay and would see them on the train, as he had no intention to be stuck in one place where others tried to tell him what to do. Especially not nosy headmasters that didn't see fit to tell him important things that could save his life.

He had got a reply from Hermione, who defended Dumbledore, stating that he only had Harry's best interest at heart. She either was too gullible or in Dumbledore's pocket. He guessed the first, as she had shown anger at how Sirius was treated. Ron had tried to find out where he was and asked why he wouldn't come over. Harry hadn't told them anything. It wasn't their business and right now he only trusted Sirius and Remus with his location out of all the Order members. He knew none of them after all and after all the shit that he had gone through at Hogwarts during the last years, he didn't give anything on Dumbledore's word. He was after all the one that said Hogwarts was safe. Harry didn't think so.

After eating breakfast Harry said good-bye to Sirius and Jonas. He promised to stay in contact through e-mail. He had worked out everything that he needed to make his laptop work around magic and he would now work on mass-producing them for wizards. He knew how to build a normal computer, he had the runes necessary to make the technology work around magic and he would have lots of time to work on the programmes he wanted to create. Some for common use like a lexica, some for his private business like the Potions program. Sirius and Remus were completely out of their depth when Harry started talking about business ideas based on his inventions with Jonas. While Jonas only had a basic idea of what magic could do, he knew many things about non-magical technology that even experts didn't know. Part of being taught by Dr. J. Harry also reminded Jonas to not run off for some hair-brained scheme.

He could agree to Jonas visiting the relatives Marshal Noventa, but he insisted that one of the house elves accompanied him to have a fast means of escape. Jonas had promised him to be more careful in the future. Harry then took his trunk and he and Remus apparated to King's Cross.

* * *

Harry walked through the portal half an hour before the train would leave. He had read the new articles about his statement on Voldemort's return and they now said that the Prophet retreated his articles that painted Harry as an attention seeking liar. The new position of the Prophet was that they were undecided if Harry was right or wrong. The solicitor that Harry had sent and the editor had worked out that the Prophet would say that Harry could be right, but could also have had too much acromantula venom in his bloodstream to be completely sure. For now the Prophet asked the Ministry to do a thorough investigation in the matter, as even if the probability that Voldemort was back was slim, nobody wanted to risk that Harry was right and not be ready in that case. It had helped that Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, shared that opinion and had taken a group of aurors and unspeakables to the graveyard Harry had described and had found traces of a dark magical ritual.

It gave Harry credibility, but didn't completely convince the Minister. Currently the official position was that the Ministry acknowledged that there had been a dark ritual, which supported Harry's claim, but they couldn't say which one exactly, as too much time had passed to be sure. Had the investigation been done within three days of the ritual, they would be able to determine more. That was a black mark against Fudge, because his actions had stopped exactly that. He was too busy now clinging to his office to do too much damage.

Harry didn't know who would teach Defence this year, as Sirius had told him how much trouble Dumbledore had with finding a teacher. There hadn't been a book on the list strangely. But Harry feared that if Dumbledore hadn't found somebody, he would be forced to accept a stooge from Fudge as the only option. Any candidate was better than no candidate.

On the magical side there were the usual parents saying good-bye to their children, owls hooting from their cages, cat's meowing, students running around looking for friends and of course lots of luggage.

"Take good care this year, Harry. If you need anything, you can either mail Jonas or call Snuffles on the mirror," Remus said in a low voice.

"I know, thanks Remus. I promise I'll keep in contact. And keep an eye on Jonas and Snuffles for me, will you?" Harry asked.

"As if I would let my godson go onto another stupid trip like the one in Siberia. Of course I will have an eye on him. And on the mutt as well. I'm glad you came up with the idea of him giving Jonas lessons. He was getting depressed and restless in the house, and Snape's comments didn't really help at all," Remus told him.

"Yeah. I guess I can look forward to our dear headmaster trying to interrogate me once I am at school. Well, he will sadly be disappointed that I don't think that telling my secrets is a good idea. And if he is foolish enough to try looking into my head, he will see what nice little toys I came up with to protect my mind," Harry grinned evilly.

Remus was slightly unnerved by the grin. He had known Charlus Potter and it was scary to see that grin, as it always spelled doom for whoever had angered him. Oh, Charlus was one of the nicest men he had ever had the honour to know, but when a certain point was crossed, he wouldn't stop until he was sure that the one that had horribly wronged him or somebody close to him was down and wouldn't stand up again. Charlus didn't need to kill his enemies, he had other methods. And from what Harry had told them about his start of destroying Lady Une, he was going to be like his grandfather. Jonas meanwhile was a lot like James. He had been the one to see first that Death Eaters didn't deserve second chances when they killed, tortured and raped innocents. While James had never resorted to the dark arts, he had been scarily effective in a battle. After all, cutting one's jugular with a cutting spell meant for cutting threads was as effective as any dark arts spell.

Together the twins represented the best and scariest traits of the Potter family. But both had inherited the kind spirit of Lily deep inside. They wanted to help others where they could and would risk their lives if a friend was in danger. Or even for strangers. Not to mention that both of them had inherited Lily's ingenious mind. Remus had been informed that Harry had underperformed in the last years, as he didn't see any sense in drawing attention to his abilities before it was necessary. He had done enough to get the equivalent of solid E's in all classes except Potions, where the teacher was too biased and called it barely an A, but he would this year show his full capabilities and go to straight O's. And he wouldn't take crap from anybody anymore. Remus couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of pity for Snape. He wouldn't know what hit him.

"Well, then I guess I can only wish you fun. Don't scare anybody too badly and I know you will do your best in your classes anyway," Remus said, "I will see you again for Christmas."

"Yeah, till then," Harry replied smiling.

Harry took his trunk and Hedwig's cage and climbed onto the train. He waved to Remus and then set out to find an empty compartment.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass could only roll her eyes over the nervousness of her father. Since the Romefeller Foundation's ball in Moscow he had been on edge. He had only mumbled over and over 'like his grandfather' and 'must find protection'. She had no idea whom he was so afraid off, but she was fairly sure that it had to be a wizard. That fact in itself surprised her. Which wizard would go to a muggle ball? There were very few among the ranks of Europe's nobility. And the ones that normally went there, weren't any concern for her father in the past, which meant a new player had appeared. She decided to ask him before she entered the train.

"Father, who are you so afraid of?" She asked.

"Daphne, I need you to do something for me. Keep an eye on Harry Potter for me this year. He has taken up his title and dealt a major blow to one of the highest ranking officers of OZ at the ball in Moscow. The muggles are in awe of his intelligence. He got the equivalent of two masteries in two highly difficult muggle subjects. I guess he will show his full capabilities this year, because it is your OWL year. I haven't told you a lot about dead political leaders, but the worst opponent you could ever make was Charlus Potter, Harry's grandfather. He economically ruined the Puceys, the Montagues and the Selwyns because their members were involved in the murder of his godson. Harry Potter has shown to be like Charlus in how he dealt with Lady Une. Not to mention that he has the evil Potter grin. Don't anger him in any way and report to me any information you can get on him," Cygnus told her.

"I can do that, father. Your story peaked my interest. So far Potter hasn't been the most interesting target, even if it is obvious that he was involved in all the strange events at Hogwarts in some way. I will keep you informed," Daphne promised.

Cygnus nodded and bid Daphne goodbye.

* * *

Harry only had to wait for fifteen minutes before his friends found him in the compartment.

"Harry, where have you been? We were so worried," Hermione started when she entered the compartment.

"Hello Hermione, nice to see you too, how was your summer?" Harry asked calmly.

"Don't dodge my questions. Why didn't you follow Professor Dumbledore's instructions? It was for your safety!"

"Because I am an emancipated minor, thanks to all the ones in charge of the Tournament last year being idiots. And yes, that includes Dumbledore. I'm the only one who can tell what I have to do as long as I am out of school. Which the summer break clearly falls under by definition. I got my emancipation papers for the muggle world at the end of July, therefore everything is legal. Magically it happened last year, but I only got the paperwork through Gringotts and filed to the Ministry at the beginning of the summer break. So no, I haven't broken any rules and I won't tell you where I live now. You have to earn that right and that includes a promise to not tell anybody, including Dumbledore," Harry stated.

"But that is dangerous with You-Know-Who back!" Ron threw in now.

"He didn't find me all summer. So my place of living is pretty safe. Especially as long as I don't tell anybody where it is. And I also didn't appreciate the attempt to kidnap me by the Order. As long as people think they can decide over my head what's best for me, I won't be very cooperative. If anybody goes too far, I can easily wait after my OWLs and disappear into the muggle world completely. I have a list of job offers that I can take at a moment's notice and I am friends with the crown princess of Sanc. You can be sure that Relena can get me anywhere I want to be in a few hours with a few calls," Harry said seriously, "Not to mention that I impressed quite a few nobles when I started getting back connections that my grandfather once had with the important people of the Romefeller Foundation, where I presented myself as the new Lord Potter."

"You are a lord?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Indeed. I still want to have a normal life, so I will only use the title when I absolutely need to, but I am done playing punching bag and puppet for anybody. So are you with me or not?" Harry asked.

"Of course we are, Harry, we are just confused why you wouldn't tell us anything," Hermione assured him, "You always told us everything."

"No, I didn't. But that was because I couldn't have anybody try and stop me. Now that I have my emancipation in both worlds, people will have to take me serious. I am quite willing to cooperate with Dumbledore against Voldemort, but I won't let anybody treat me like a little child and no offence against your Mum, Ron, but she would have fought tooth and nail to keep me out of the loop. Sirius has informed me about the things going on and I have taken steps to help make Voldemort's plans harder to realise," Harry said.

"How so?" Hermione asked interested.

"I have a lot of economic power that can be used. My grandfather was a very successful businessman. My grandmother was very good at information gathering and while her most recent journals are sixteen years old, she knew the dirty little secrets of a lot of wizarding families. I can use that. Next to that I can call loans my grandfather granted due, if the Death Eaters anger me too much. I am still going over the complete ledgers, but I have read about two thirds. I also have some other ideas that still need some fine-tuning. Let's just say that there will be changes in the power structure of the wizarding world," Harry grinned evilly which made Hermione and Ron suppress a gulp.

They had never before seen this side of their friend. He definitely had changed over the summer.

"We need to go to the prefect meeting, Ron," Hermione said suddenly when she looked at her wrist watch.

"Ah, so you were named prefects for Gryffindor, congratulations," Harry said.

"I was really sure that you would get the badge, Harry," Ron said uncomfortably.

"After I was such a bad boy this summer?" Harry asked sarcastically, "Never in your life! But I don't mind. I have more free time this way to do some things I want to test."

Hermione suddenly had a bad feeling about Harry's free time occupations. They left and Harry was alone again until he saw Neville look into the compartment.

"Hey, Harry, can I come in? Everywhere else is full or filled with people like Malfoy," Neville asked.

"Sure, come in. So far only I and the things of Ron and Hermione are in here. The only company I have right now are Crookshanks and Hedwig." Harry said.

"Thanks. How was your summer?" Neville asked after storing his trunk in the luggage rack.

"Great, I went onto a trip to Japan with my relatives, as they couldn't find anybody to leave me with, I got my emancipation papers through in both worlds, took up my title and found some new friends in Japan," Harry and Jonas had decided that nobody should know about Jonas' reappearance for now.

"Wow, you were busy I see. Did you finally get away from your relatives?" Neville asked.

"You noticed that I wanted to get away badly?" Harry asked surprised.

"You read law books as soon as the Goblet spat your name out and you could get to your secret stash of books. Not to mention your evil grin when you thought nobody was looking. I may not be that great in class, but I am observant," Neville said.

"Wow, you definitely are underestimated. Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed anything and Hermione was nearly constantly around me. How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"It was great. Uncle Algie brought me a really rare plant back from his trip to the Middle East. It's a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, they are really rare," Neville said happily showing Harry his cactus-like plant, "I want to see if I can breed from it. I know that even Professor Sprout doesn't have one in the Hogwarts greenhouses."

Harry grinned at Neville's enthusiasm for plants. Herbology was easily his best subject. It would probably be a great idea to milk his mind for information on rare plants for his Potions program. So far he had written down all the information from 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi and what he could get from his Potions book and Magical Creatures and Where to Find them. He only had one other reference book on ingredients, but he didn't manage to put all the information into his program yet. He had tested his laptop in Diagon Alley and it had worked perfectly. The real test would be Hogwarts now and he was sure that it wouldn't pose any problem.

Neville and Harry talked for a while and then took out some books to read. Shortly after the snack trolley had been there Ron and Hermione returned.

"So what news can you give us on the new prefects?" Harry asked.

"Well, there are two from each house, boy and girl respectively," Hermione started, "From Ravenclaw it's Padma Patil and Terry Boot, Hufflepuff is Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot, and Slytherin is Malfoy and that cow Pansy Parkinson," She ended spitting out the name.

"Did you expect anything else?" Harry asked mildly, "It was clear that Snape would nominate his favourites."

"But prefects shouldn't be the biggest bullies around," Hermione complained, "And Malfoy and Parkinson aren't the ones with the best grades in their year in Slytherin. If that was the case, it would have been Greengrass and Zabini."

"Ron doesn't have the best marks in our house and year either and he still was chosen by Professor McGonagall," Neville pointed out, knowing that Harry's grades were better.

Hermione couldn't say anything against that.

"But Ron's grades are better than Parkinson's," She insisted.

"It doesn't change anything," Harry pointed out, "If they abuse their new powers, I will report them and with enough complaints the teachers will be forced to take action. But my main focus in on the OWLs. I plan to score the highest I can to get into all the NEWT classes I want to take."

That was good enough to distract Hermione and Ron talked Neville into playing chess with him while Hermione talked about OWLs with Harry. A little later Ginny appeared with a blond girl following her.

"Hi, this is Luna Lovegood, she's in my year but in Ravenclaw," She introduced the other girl, "Hermione, could you help us with a problem? Some stupid idiots think they can simply take over our compartment and go through our things," Ginny asked.

"Sure, I will come at once," Hermione said and took off after the girls.

"Should we go and back her up?" Ron asked.

"We better. We don't know how many there are," Harry said and the three boys followed behind the girls.

Thankfully, when confronted with the whole group, the sixth year Slytherins that had taken over the compartment fled. It could have had to do with Harry's evil grin and him twirling his wand in his hand looking ready to curse them if they didn't listen to Hermione.


	9. Outmanoeuvred

**Okay, this is a short chapter, but the next part simply didn't fit into it anymore, or the chapter would have become too long and taken a longer time to get ready. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Outmanoeuvred**

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and watched the sorting of the new first-years. His intervention at the Prophet had thankfully managed to stop the distrustful looks he had known he would get if the smearing campaign had been continued. He suppressed a grin seeing how disapproving Dumbledore looked over at him when he entered the Great Hall. Well, his problem, not Harry's. Harry had done nothing wrong and if the great manipulator didn't like that his main weapon, Harry was sure that was how the headmaster saw him, had developed a major independent streak and didn't listen to his orders anymore.

He fully expected to be called to the headmaster's office for some 'stern talking to'. But he would ignore any attempts to guilt trip him. He was emancipated and could do what he wanted to. Harry looked over the teachers at the head table. Grubbly-Plank was back, so Hagrid was probably away on a mission for Dumbledore. Then there was a witch in a ridiculously pink outfit. She didn't look competent. The others were the same as ever.

Finally, after the sorting was finished and the feast was over, Dumbledore stood for the yearly announcements. He informed them about the normal stuff like Quidditch and the forest. Then the pink toad-look-alike interrupted. Now that was new. She gave a speech that made the hairs at Harry's neck rise. Did she think they were five years old? And what was it with the veiled threats against Dumbledore? Not to mention her fake smile. She said she was sent by the Ministry. So they were trying to interfere at the school. Perhaps Fudge thought he could improve his image by finding faults with Dumbledore and Harry himself. If she went against the students, she would experience why it was a bad idea to go up against a Potter.

* * *

To Harry's surprise he wasn't called to Dumbledore the next morning, but Professor McGonagall told him to see her after classes in the afternoon when she handed out his time-table. He raised an eye-brow but confirmed the meeting. He looked over his classes for the day and got his evil grin again which made Neville shudder for some reason. Perhaps he had heard of the reputation of the Potter grin.

"What makes you grin like that, Harry?" Neville asked tensely.

"Oh, just the classes for today. History, Potions, Divination and DADA. I think I will have a lot of fun today," Harry replied.

"In Potions?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. Snape won't know what hit him!" Harry confirmed.

"Professor Snape, Harry," Hermione corrected automatically.

"Nope, being a Professor includes proper teaching, which Snape didn't do all of the past four years. But don't fret about that, just watch the show," Harry replied.

Hermione didn't look comfortable.

* * *

History was like always. Boring as hell. Harry put on a headset and started listening to his favourite music while reading the history book, ignoring the disapproving looks of Hermione and the disbelieving ones of all others. At the end of the class he put away his headset and walked out humming the melody of Eye of the Tiger, which had been the last song he listened to. Hermione tried reprimanding and interrogating him how he could listen to music at Hogwarts, but he ignored her and, with Potions starting, she couldn't question him further.

Snape was his usual nasty self and gave a speech about the importance of OWLs this year and how he would make the lives of those that dared fail the OWL hell. Nothing out of the norm really. Then he set them to brew a difficult potion, the draught of peace. Well, difficult for many, but not Harry. He had read through the chapter in History after finishing with the chapters of the History books on the current topic. So he calmly went to get his ingredients from the student cupboard and set to preparing his ingredients precisely but quickly. Having to cook all the time at the Dursleys now surely came in handy. Not to mention the practice with all the healing potions that he had. Then he heated his cauldron and started brewing. Sure, this potion required concentration, but it was manageable. When Snape called for an intermediate result only Harry and Hermione's potions had the silver vapour rising from their cauldrons and Harry's was a slight bit better than Hermione's.

Snape sneered looking at Harry's potion, trying to find a fault with it but for the life of him couldn't. He stalked away, making a nasty comment about Harry finally learning the art of opening his books. Other students who didn't get the right results were berated, if they weren't in Slytherin of course, and in the end Snape called them to fill a vial with their potion. Harry knew that his potion was perfect; it looked exactly like in the text book. He therefore filled three vials with the potion to avoid sabotage from Snape and if he tried, Harry would file official complaint after complaint until nobody could ignore it anymore. And with him being emancipated there was no way anybody could stop the complaint reaching the Department of Magical Education. There were ways around blocking mail after all.

The remaining potion he filled into a bottle, as he knew that having draught of peace at hand would come in handy in OWL year. There was no reason to waste a perfect potion after all. He put his vial with the sample at Snape's desk; he had bought unbreakable vials as a precaution again, and went to clean up his station. He heard the tell-tale plunk of something, an unbreakable vial to be precise, falling down and hitting the floor. He turned around and looked at Snape's angry face. He calmly walked back, picked the vial up and placed it to the others, next to Malfoy's in fact to avoid having to repeat this game, and then went to his seat. This year he would get his good grades. He wouldn't hold back anything. He heard how Snape snapped at them that their homework was one foot of parchment on the properties of moonstone in potion making.

Too bad that their teacher couldn't take loss well, Harry 1: Snape 0.

* * *

Over lunch Hermione tried to get more information out of Harry, but he only smiled and told her that this year he wouldn't hold back anymore and asked if she could live with having new competition for the top spot. She was baffled but told him to bring it on.

Divination was boring. They learned about dream interpretation and Trelawney wanted them to keep a dream diary. Nothing useful at all. While Harry had read the book and could use the methods to interpret things that turned up, he knew that he didn't have a gift in this class. He had only taken it because Ron had said it was an easy pass and he had already been far too advanced for normal Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Well, with his new runes scheme to make a laptop work on magic that was even proven. He wondered what Professor Babbling would think about his invention.

Finally, the last class of the day arrived, Defence Against the Dark Arts. They all wondered what kind of teacher Professor Umbridge would be. She entered the room, still wearing horrible pink clothes.

"Good afternoon class," She greeted them and got a mumbled good afternoon back, "Tut, tut, that won't do. When I greet you I expect a proper response. Let's try this again. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," The all chorused.

"Now was that so hard?" She asked with a false sweet voice.

She tapped the board with her very short wand and on the board appeared writing:

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hand clasped neatly in front of her, "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by the 'Course Aims'.

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a few minutes they all copied down the course aims, but Harry was already planning his first move. He knew that Umbridge needed to be stopped in the beginning without him appearing to be going against the Ministry. Telling that Voldemort was back would only be detrimental and get him detention which he didn't plan to attend this year; he had better things to do with his time.

Then they were asked if they had got the assigned book which led to the pink toad, as Harry mentally dubbed her, again letting them answer in chorus like small children. Really, she was only digging her own grave with her behaviour.

"Now, please turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk," Umbridge instructed.

Harry had his hand in the air.

"Is there a problem with my instructions, Mr Potter?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Oh, no Professor, I just have a question that relates to the Ministry's aim to improve the overall education in this subject," Harry said pleasantly not giving away anything.

"Well, what is the question then?" She asked.

"You said that the Ministry was concerned about the qualification of the teachers that we had so far. As you correctly stated, in our OWL year we should be at a higher standard than we currently are. Considering that we lost two complete years of proper education in the most important first and second years of our schooling here, because of the teachers not having the appropriate qualification of either having a mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts that Professor Lupin could claim, or many decades of dedicated service as an auror for the Ministry of Magic, and therefore a factual mastery of Defence Against the Dark Arts like Professor Moody could, I wondered if you would help us rest our concerns by stating your qualifications.

"I have looked up the graduation results and further qualifications of all our Defence teachers so far, as I had several unpleasant things happen to me over the years here at Hogwarts. Professor Quirrell, while he had a NEWT with Exceeds Expectations in Defence, never further qualified in the subject by a substantial title. Professor Lockhart only had his personal claims to having fought dark creatures, but he failed his OWL in Defence with Dreadful and we didn't learn anything that year. So what qualifications do you have, Professor, that made the Ministry decide to send you rather than an accomplished auror or Defence master?" Harry set up his trap.

It wasn't what Professor Umbridge had thought would happen. With how Harry had wrapped his question there was no way that it could be declared an insult to her person. She had given him the opening herself. And the class was looking at her intently.

"I will have you know that I am perfectly qualified to teach this class, Mr Potter, you don't need to worry about my teachings not being up to the Ministry approved curriculum," She tried to deflect the question.

"While that is assuring, Professor, it doesn't answer my question. You see, I fully support that the Ministry wants to ensure that we get the best possible education, but that can only be achieved with the best possible instructor. After all, we have seen how difficult it seems to be to get good instructors for this class with them changing every year. But if you think that it would take too much time, I could easily look up the information myself in the library. They keep records of all exam results for the past hundred years and truly outstanding students back to the time of the founders," Harry stated, guaranteeing that all students would now go to the library after this class.

He could see that Umbridge was sweating now. He knew that she hadn't passed her Defence NEWT, not even taking the class, after only passing her OWL with an A. She was passable in Charms with an A NEWT and in Potions with an E NEWT. All her other subjects hadn't really been that great on the practical side. She was a bureaucrat and a brownnoser to more powerful people.

Then Hermione raised her hand as well.

"Yes, Miss," Umbridge asked, trying to distract the class with something else.

"Granger, Professor. I also have a question, but not concerning your qualifications, but on the course aims. I have read up on how the OWL is done and there is always a theoretical part and a practical part. Where in your course aims comes the preparation for the performance of spells in?" Hermione wanted to know.

"If you only study the theory well enough, you won't have any problems with performing any spells that are required in the exams," Umbridge replied somewhat more assured.

Harry raised his hand again and all others took theirs down, wanting to see what he would say now. It was clear that Umbridge didn't like answering Harry's questions.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" She asked reluctantly.

"Which classroom can we use to practice the spells outside of the periods allotted for Defence classes?" He asked smiling.

"Why would you want to practice the spells?" Umbridge asked.

"Well, if you say that reading the book and studying the theory well enough enables us to do the spells in our OWLs as well, and after all, you would be the one most interested that we do well, as our results reflect back onto your teaching methods, then we should be able to perform the spells with little trouble. But after all, with how important that exam is for our futures, we will all want to be sure we can really do the spells like _stupefy_, _protego_ and _expelliarmus _for example. Therefore, I want to know in which classroom we can safely practice, because magic is forbidden to be used in the corridors," Harry reasonably pointed out.

He had intentionally chosen the most harmless of spells to bait her.

"It won't be necessary to practice any spells. Just study the theory," Umbridge stated.

"That isn't conform to the Ministerial Code of Examination, Professor," Harry replied, taking out a massive book, flicking through the pages and then stopping, "I cite: Any teacher, be they full-time Professor or personal tutor, in case of home-schooled students, has to ensure that their students are ready to take their exams to the best of their ability. In classes that have a major practical part, especially Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration, the teacher has to make sure that the students have a solid grasp of the theory behind the spells and ethic of their subject as well as showing the students how the spells are to be performed. The teacher further has to set aside at least a third of his overall class-time for any aspect, be it theory or practical, depending on his style of teaching," Harry copied the page and handed it out to all other students, "Thus, according to the Ministry's guidelines of teaching, which were set up and ratified by the Wizengamot and the Hogwarts Board of Governors when the heirs of the Hogwarts founders agreed to let a neutral outside authority take the major exams, meaning the OWLs and NEWTs, we need to have a third of our overall classes be practical."

Harry knew that he had caught her now.

"I assumed that with how you seem to favour the theory over the practical aspect to ensure a thorough understanding of the material, we would have to practice any spells that are set to be tested during the OWLs as homework at least," Harry stated.

All others that read through the decree nodded agreeing.

Umbridge lost her form for a moment and glared hatefully at Harry who only grinned slightly. Let her weasel her way out of a law that the Ministry itself had set up. He knew that the law's original intention had been to avoid that students neglected learning about the theory and ethics behind a subject, but it could also be turned around. Not to mention that his request for information about Umbridge's qualifications would lead to students quickly catching up on the game the Ministry was playing. The last thing the Ministry would want was students practicing DADA in their own time, as they wouldn't have control over that. Therefore, Umbridge would have to bite and show them spells herself. Otherwise she would open herself up for attack. And his next strike was already in work.


	10. Striking Back

**Striking Back**

Jonas couldn't help but laugh at his brother's description of his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. The teacher never had a chance against Harry, as he had done his research before he had ever set foot into the classroom. They all knew that the Umbridge woman was just a toady for Fudge, who was desperately trying to prevent that Dumbledore grew his own army against him at Hogwarts. As if that would work out with how many different factions there were at work at the school. Any kind of army would be ratted out before long if only one child of a Death Eater caught wind of anything going on.

His own studies in magic were going well. It was a pity that Sirius couldn't take up the position of Defence teacher at Hogwarts personally, he would be great. His practical approach of magic, with thrown-in comments about how the magic worked, helped Jonas to quickly catch up on a lot of things. The fact that he didn't have to write long essays also helped him progress a lot faster than normally.

The downside in other things was that OZ had finally managed to get past Harry's computer virus and was continuing their take-over of the world. While he could sabotage a little here and there, for the most part he was powerless and had to let it happen. He didn't have a Gundam anymore. Though for some reason Zechs seemed to be overly interested in Gundams and Gundanium. He had ordered a big amount from the colonies and had it sent to the Victoria Lake base. Was he really trying to rebuild Wing? Well, he would have to keep an eye on that situation. The other pilots hadn't shown themselves anywhere from what he could gleam on the internet and hacking into OZ' computers.

There was resistance against the increased military presence everywhere. Leading was surprisingly Relena in her new position as Princess of Sanc. Who would have thought that she would develop like this? He just didn't understand how she could think that unconditional pacifism would work as a way to lead a country. If you didn't have enemies that could work out, but with both the Alliance and OZ being her opponents, she wouldn't be able to live like she wanted to. History had shown that pacifistic leaders, as revered and loved as they were, often became victims of those that wanted to earn money by fighting wars. And Romefeller earned most of their money producing weapons.

His plans to go and meet the relatives of the late Marshall Noventa were going well. Sirius had taught him apparition as one of the most important things. After the disaster in Siberia Jonas had agreed to first learn any means to retreat unseen. Harry could be scary when he was furious. Harry himself also knew that method of travelling, as it made getting to his meetings and doing business so much easier. And as an emancipated minor he had been able to legally get his licence. Watching his brother perform magic was awe-inspiring. Even Sirius and Remus were baffled what Harry could really do. Remus was especially impressed, as Harry hadn't let anybody know how good he really was until now. Well, it probably had to do with his guarded persona when he didn't fully trust a person. Jonas knew that he was a slight exception as Harry's twin. Harry had one 'weakness' and that was his desperate wish for a family. Right now he only had Sirius, Remus and Jonas whom he unconditionally trusted and saw as his family. His friends came next, though he didn't tell them everything for several reasons.

First on Jonas' list to visit was Sylvia Noventa, who lived in Marseilles. He knew he should go soon, because the Alliance base there would be a prime target for OZ to attack. And here people called the Gundam pilots terrorists. At least they didn't target civilians intentionally. OZ fought in places where homes of civilians were around. And Jonas in particular tended to refuse missions that endangered civilians after he had accidentally killed a house full of them when he targeted an Alliance base before he had become a Gundam pilot. Dr J was aware of that mentality of Jonas and planned his missions accordingly. Though he now probably thought that Jonas had died. He would only think differently once Jonas made contact again. Which would be a while as for now lying low was essential.

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, working on his research project on his laptop. He was listing all known kinds of energy and their sources. To make winning energy at a large scale more cost-efficient, he would need to think outside of the box. His homework was long done and many purebloods in his house looked at him oddly. He knew why, they had never before seen a computer, not to mention a laptop. Hermione looked as if she couldn't believe that an electric machine could work at Hogwarts. Finally she couldn't contain her curiosity anymore.

"Harry, how is a laptop working around magic?" She asked.

"Runes," Harry answered, not looking up.

"You managed to shield the computer from magic with runes?" She asked surprised, "You don't even take the class."

"Not really. But it would take too long to explain the process I used and I plan to market my products in the future, so please forgive me if I don't tell you how it is done, as I don't want others to take away the idea. I'm still working on mass producing my products, so I won't give up any information," Harry explained, "Do you need something else? I'm kind of busy right now with work."

"I thought you said you had all of your homework done?" She asked.

"No, this concerns my part-time job in the muggle world," Harry said, "The research I'm doing is also on a need-to-know basis."

Hermione gaped at Harry. He had never before kept secrets from her. Or she had thought he didn't. Obviously he had never mentioned his studies in muggle subjects.

"Can you at least tell me the overall subject?" She asked.

"Energy sources," Harry answered and continued typing theses.

She had to suppress the urge to question him further. It was really hard. She really wanted to know what he was working on, perhaps she could help him even. But he also was so distant now in some cases. And his posture seemed to say 'stay away'. Then she heard a sound signal that a new e-mail had come in.

"An e-mail? Who sent it?" She asked curiously.

Harry didn't answer but opened it. He frowned.

"It seems OZ is getting bolder again," Harry commented while reading, "At least he didn't get into too much trouble again."

"Who?" Hermione asked again.

"A friend that wrote to me. I told you I made some new ones while I was in Japan. OZ attacked Marseilles and my friend helped Sylvia Noventa, the granddaughter of the late Marshal Noventa, who was the supreme commander of the Alliance, get away from the attack. He met her coincidentally when he was getting out of Marseilles himself," Harry easily altered the true story.

"Who is OZ?" Ron asked clueless.

"OZ is a military organisation in the muggle world that is slowly taking over the world from the old leaders, which was the Alliance. The bad part about that is that OZ mostly doesn't care if civilians are caught in the crossfire," Harry answered.

"So what? They are only muggles, how could that be a problem for our world? Thanks to us separating from the muggle world we don't have to worry about their problems," Ron stated.

"That's not true, Ron, and if you had listened to Dad's stories more, you would know that," Fred now entered the conversation.

"True, Dad has sometimes let some information slip how unfair the Alliance was to a good number of people. While we had trouble with You-Know-Who in the seventies and early eighties, in the muggle world some political leaders were taken out by the Alliance. I think he once mentioned a king of Sanc," George added.

"So how would that concern us?" Ron asked still not understanding.

"Some of the Alliance leaders know about us," Fred stated serious for once, "Every time a new leader of a country is chosen, the local Ministry of Magic informs him or her of the hidden community to get their cooperation in case of an emergency."

"Now think about a militaristic organisation finding out that there are wizards and witches out there. It would be a disaster. While the Alliance was mainly built from national leaders that were politicians, except for some military leaders, OZ is different. If people like Treize Kushrenada or Colonel Une found out about our world, they would try to use our abilities to their advantage," Harry continued, "If they don't wait until all civilians are evacuated from places they attack, they won't hesitate to force us to work for them. And if people like Fudge, who have no idea what is going on in the muggle world, tell the new leader of a country, which right now will be an OZ officer, it will come to bite us."

Ron gulped. That was really bad.

"Wouldn't Professor Dumbledore do something about it?" Ron asked.

"What could he do?" Hermione now spoke up, "Fudge refuses to see the truth and has managed to get Dumbledore fired from his political positions early in the summer before the Prophet changed its position on Harry's statement. And with Umbridge here, he surely doesn't plan to change his opinion any time soon. She is here to spy for him to find some conspiracy that would help him save his job."

Many others listened in now as well.

"But what should we do then?" A third year girl asked.

"You can work on getting used to the way muggles do things to not stand out when you are outside of the magical world. Things like how they really dress and what things they normally do in their free time. We have enough muggleborns among us to get it done. You won't have to fear anything for now if you don't stand out strangely. Next to that you need to concentrate on the immediate problem that our world has. I didn't lie when I said that Voldemort was back," Harry said, making many flinch, "I don't expect any of you to suddenly become soldiers and fight him one-on-one, but think about it, he rarely did go on raids in the past himself, he sent his Death Eaters."

Many of the older ones nodded. Those people had been feared nearly as much as Voldemort.

"Normally a group of them consisted of twenty to thirty. If now everybody that they tried to attack could attack back with a stunner, which is a third to fourth-year spell normally, the surprise of the resistance could already bring most of the group down. After all, which places did they attack in such groups? Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, muggle areas. They are cowards that use the fact that most people don't want to fight to their advantage. But what if normal people like shop keepers, mothers, fathers, animal trainers and so on, just knew how to use shield charms, how to conjure solid shields and stunners?" Harry left the question hanging in the air.

"They wouldn't be able to defend against all of them?" Neville asked and got a nod from Harry together with a smile.

"Strength in numbers works," Harry said.

"But how would we learn the spells we need?" A second year boy asked, "Umbridge doesn't teach anything useful. The book we have to read is dead boring."

"First you should all owl-order a proper book on basic defensive spells," Harry pointed out, "The best one I know is _Practical Defence_ by Alastor Moody. It has all the important spells with instructions how to do them."

"Moody wrote a book?" Ron asked surprised.

"He did. I think Remus said it was because he was so disgruntled with how lacking the auror trainees that he got to work with were when they graduated from Hogwarts," Harry confirmed.

"That sounds like him alright," Hermione agreed, "But I don't think simply reading the book and then practicing alone would help everybody. We would need a proper teacher, especially if we are in the higher years. I dread the OWLs in Defence with Umbridge in charge, no matter if she is forced to add practical parts in her classes."

"That's true. I don't get most explanations in the books," Parvati spoke up, "I don't think my father will be pleased if I fail an important subject like Defence."

"But who would teach us?" A third-year asked grumbling.

"I would," Harry offered, "As long as you are willing to invest the time and sign a contract that you won't use the knowledge I teach you to support Voldemort, I would be willing to set up two times a week to teach you. One time for an older group and one for a younger group."

He and Jonas had discussed this idea before with Remus and Sirius and both adults had agreed that if the teacher for Defence was rubbish again, it would be good if Harry stepped up. It would also give Harry some ready supporters if he was forced to fight without proper backup from those in charge. And as a Potter, Harry wouldn't let the Death Eaters win. Attacking innocents went against his opinions of right and wrong. And if the students learned at least basics of defending themselves, it would be easier to push Voldemort and his minions back.

"That's a great idea, Harry. But we should keep it a secret from the teachers as well. Umbridge would definitely raise a stink about you leading a defence group," Hermione spoke up.

"She doesn't have the power, Hermione. The only reason she got the job was that the educational decree that allowed the Minister to appoint a teacher if the headmaster couldn't find a suitable candidate, was passed by the Wizengamot before I managed to stop the slander that the Prophet printed against me. Right now Fudge isn't strong enough to get any more decrees passed. Many are already miffed that he sent his undersecretary to Hogwarts. And the Wizengamot needs to agree to the decrees as we aren't in a state of declared war yet," Harry pointed out, "No, I will make this a completely legal school club. I'm sure that Professors Flitwick or McGonagall will officially sponsor it and then nobody can do anything about it."

* * *

The next morning Harry went to his head of house's office to ask her for permission to set up the study group / Defence club and if she would sponsor it.

"So what did you want to talk about, Mr Potter?" She asked.

"Many students voiced their worries about not being able to pass their Defence exams this year, as Professor Umbridge can't provide the proper qualifications and the assigned book is little help, especially for the upper years. In fact Professor Umbridge only passed her OWL in Defence with an A and never sat her NEWTs in the subject. With the concerns about Voldemort being back, or at least the possibility existing according to the new standpoint of the Daily Prophet," Harry smirked saying that, "many also want to know how to properly defend themselves in an emergency. As I learned a lot of spells preparing for the Triwizard Tournament tasks, and also always performed the best of my year in Defence Against the Dark Arts, I offered to teach a Defence study group, mainly on the practical aspect. I wanted to ask for permission for founding such a group and if you would sponsor it."

"Hm, the idea itself has merit and I know that you are good at Defence and could teach most students, as we sadly didn't have many competent teachers in that subject over the years. Who would be allowed into that group?" McGonagall asked.

"Anybody that is willing to really invest the time to learn and doesn't take it as a joke and is willing to sign a binding contract that they won't use the things that I will teach them to support Voldemort willingly or tell him or his minions what we do in that group. Hermione is setting up a draft for the contract, which we would show to you to make sure that nothing untoward is asked from the members of the Defence group," Harry answered easily.

"So you would let members of all houses join?" She clarified.

"Yes, I would. I know the stigma of Slytherin house and as long as they are willing to follow the rules, I will treat them like anybody else. The same goes for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," Harry stated.

"What would the consequences of breaking the contract be?" She asked.

"I was thinking about setting up a ward around the room where we train that will keep out anybody that didn't sign the contract or broke it. Those that break the contract or think about it, will feel like they are hit with a stinging hex first as a warning. If they still break the contract after the warning, they will get burns all over their arms which won't be able to heal by magical means. I was thinking about them losing their magic, but Hermione thought that was too harsh for a school group," Harry explained.

"I would think so. What made you even consider it?" McGonagall asked shocked.

"This is war, Professor. I don't plan on making it easy for Voldemort to win. As you may have noticed already, I have held back over the last few years. I thought I would have more time to prepare, but I don't have that time. And if you are up against monsters that uses killing curses on babies, they don't deserve any mercy. And many of the bullies that are let go with a slap on the hand for misbehaving will join Voldemort sooner rather than later. If we allow the possibility of somebody in our own ranks betraying us to the other side, we have little hope to win this war. The same is true if we allow people to stay ignorant," Harry stated passionately.

"If all those that were victims in raids in the first war against Voldemort had just fought back with stunners, while shielding themselves and their families and friends, do you really think things would have become as bad as they were? The muggles have a saying: The only thing needed for evil to win is that good men stand back and do nothing. We outnumber those bastards many times. But because our Ministry let Death Eaters like Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Macnair get away under the imperius excuse, they are in powerful positions now to assist Voldemort."

McGonagall had to admit that everything that Harry had said was true. And the group was needed and if Harry Potter of all people taught it, the interest would be great. Perhaps more of the students would have a chance to survive if they were taught Defence properly.

"Alright, I will sponsor this group and ask the other heads of houses if they want to add their support as well. You can announce your group as soon as Professor Dumbledore and I have looked over your contract and give you the permission to use it," She said.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said smiling.

"One question, what are you going to do when Professor Umbridge will undoubtedly forbid this group?" She asked.

Harry looked at her with an evil grin that reminded McGonagall of her old friend Charlus when he planned to eliminate a threat or destroy somebody.

"Dolores Umbridge won't know what hit her if she goes up against me," He said with conviction.

* * *

Professor McGonagall gave Harry the all clear two days later and told him that he could go ahead with his plans. Harry had planned a small speech to be held in front of the Great Hall after dinner. He waited until nearly all students were in the hall and then stood up from his seat and walked towards the front of the hall.

"Could I have your attention for a moment please?" Harry called out using a sonorus charm on his throat. The students looked at him curiously. "Thank you. I wanted to announce that from next week on I will offer a Defence Against the Dark Arts study group for all years and all houses. Professor McGonagall has graciously agreed to sponsor the group and Professor Dumbledore has permitted me to start this group. I know that many of you don't know if they should believe me when I said that Lord Voldemort was back or not. I won't take back my words, but if you believe me or not is only part of your decision of possibly joining the group. It is about generally being able to defend yourself if you are attacked by a dark wizard or dark creature. Those that were at school two years ago will remember how dementors attacked at the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The patronus charm is one of the charms that I will teach to the advanced students."

"Liar, how could a boy like you know such an advanced charm?" Umbridge shouted angrily.

"Expecto patronum," Harry countered calmly and again his stag took the stage baffling Umbridge.

"I don't like being called a liar, Professor. I learned this charm thanks to private lessons with Professor Lupin, who gave up his free time to help me, as I had problems because the dementors affected me worse than others thanks to the horrible things in my past," Harry said.

"Ha, what kind of horrors would you know, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"How my mother offered herself to Voldemort begging him to spare me," Harry countered coldly.

That shut most students up and they glared at Malfoy now. None of them wanted to imagine how seeing that must hurt.

"Back to my offer. I'm willing to share my knowledge of the subject, which is quite extensive thanks to my additional work for the Triwizard Tournament last year, with those interested. The one thing I demand from everybody that joins the group is that you sign a contract that states that you won't use the abilities I teach you to help Voldemort and his supporters willingly. This clause exists so that victims of the imperius curse don't suffer the punishment. Professor Dumbledore has looked over the contract that we will use and permitted it. You can sign up for the study group at any time, but I will hold a test to see at which level you are before starting to teach you.

"The group will concentrate on the practical side of the subject, as the current curriculum stresses the theory. I personally don't care if you only want to join to do better in your exams or if you want to prepare yourself for whatever situation you might face. I will separate all those interested in two groups, one older including fifth year and up and one younger for fourth year and younger. These two will again be separated into advanced and beginner. The second selection will simply be based on a simple test in which I will ask you to perform spells that are taught at your class level normally," Harry explained.

"You aren't qualified to teach, Potter," Umbridge tried to prevent this.

"That's why I'm not a professor but more like a tutor. But I think I proved that I'm capable of using advanced defensive magic. From what I know, many adult wizards have trouble using a patronus charm," Harry countered and turned back to face the students, "Lists to sign up and the wording of the contract will be put onto all houses' notice boards. If you have questions about what we will cover, I will be in the empty classroom in the Transfiguration corridor for three hours tomorrow morning after breakfast, as it is Saturday. The first meeting will be the next Saturday to organize the groups and have you all sign the contract. Thanks for your attention," Harry ended the sonorus charm and went back to his seat.

He could see that Umbridge was furious but there was nothing she could do. Student groups for studying were permitted as long as a teacher sponsored them. And with how Madam Bones was finding more and more indications that Harry was right, Fudge didn't have the necessary backing at the Wizengamot to give Umbridge more powers. She was just a normal teacher and had to follow the rules like all other teachers.

* * *

Harry read the last e-mail from Jonas. To think that Zechs had indeed recreated Wing and then challenged Jonas to a duel to continue the one that had been interrupted in Siberia. Harry knew that he had to trust Jonas on this. Getting the Gundam back would be very important. For no reason could it be allowed to stay in OZ's hands. Jonas had written that he had managed to get to half of the fourth-year curriculum on the practical side and about the end of third year on the theory. That was really impressive. Sirius must be a really good teacher to get Jonas that far. Of course Jonas was exceptionally talented.

Harry's defence study group was taken very well by the other students. Right now he had twenty-six members in the younger group and twenty in the older group. The only Slytherins were two third year girls in the younger group and Daphne Greengrass in the older group, who seemed to be the testers for Slytherin. Probably if they told the others that it was a good group, there would be some more attendees. Otherwise he had a good mix with Gryffindor making up the biggest part. He had tested the two groups on accuracy first and then on spell knowledge. It was a really safe way to test the groups by letting them hit a dummy with a stinging hex. Nobody could say that a first-year charm was in any way dangerous and his dummies lit up in different colours depending on where the hit had landed.

Some had tried protesting signing the contract and had demanded to be allowed in the group, but Harry had quickly stopped that nonsense. He had stated that only those that signed the contract would be allowed into the group. He wasn't getting paid for this, thus he could definitely choose who he taught. He wasn't an official teacher, therefore nobody could demand entry without following his rules. And really, only the dark followers would have problems signing the oath, as it protected against being controlled and revealing their knowledge and getting punished.

Professor McGonagall had watched the first three sessions of each group and had asked him about his concept in teaching them the defensive spells. She was impressed with his thought that aiming a spell was a major problem if you didn't practice a spell properly and had let him explain his self-created dummies. It was incredible what he had created with a runic scheme and the idea from video games where you had to hit the target with the gun. The game would let the hit target light up somehow to tell you how good your shot was. With this being a major part of the training scheme Harry had thought up, he hoped that in case of real danger the students that he trained would be able to overcome the fear and simply do what they had trained. Aiming properly and shooting spells at their attackers.

On another side he was the most hated student of Dolores Umbridge. She tried getting him for something and put him in detention, but with Harry having learned the Hogwarts charter by heart and being really well-versed in law, she didn't find a proper reason to give him detention, as he was unfailingly polite. She was furious and had tried to get the Minister to give her more power, but with the situation currently against Fudge, as more and more proof of his incompetency came out, there was nothing that could be done.

No student respected her at all, as information about her lack of qualification for the job of Defence teacher had spread all over the castle and her inability to show the students any spells properly was also common knowledge. In fact she was only marginally better than Lockhart, as she at least could use common charms. Just the defensive variant was horrible. Harry hoped that Jonas would be careful. He knew that Jonas was a great fighter but he couldn't help but worry about him going into the lion's den so to say. Then he got another e-mail and to his surprise it was from Relena. She had somehow found out about Jonas contacting the members of the Noventa family to apologize for his actions and had got a letter from Mrs Noventa which she wanted to forward to Jonas.

She asked him if he would come with her to the South Pole base of OZ, as he was the only one Jonas ever listened to. Harry had to admit that it was true, but the problem was that he couldn't get away from Hogwarts easily. Dumbledore would never allow him to leave. The old man was too content with having Harry under his thumb, well he thought so at least, again. While Harry could sneak out easily, or pull rank as Lord Potter, it would only cause problems and he couldn't afford to give anybody ammunition against him for no good reason. And he really didn't want anybody to find out about his twin brother yet. It would be a massive problem if either OZ or Dumbledore found out that Jonas and Harry were twins. They would try to catch one to blackmail the other.

So Harry wrote back to Relena that he didn't see any possibility to come, as he was stuck at his boarding school.

* * *

Jonas was in trouble. While he had got Wing back, and, after the duel between him and Zechs had to stop, thanks to some former Alliance soldiers turning up to fight Zechs, simply to gain favours with the Romefeller Foundation, had managed to escape, he now needed to find a way to hide his Gundam properly. It had been a real surprise that Relena had appeared in a private plane and all to deliver a letter from Mrs Noventa to him. As he had to leave, he didn't know what was written in it, but an e-mail from Harry told him that he had asked Relena to send the letter to him and that he would scan it and send to Jonas via e-mail. So he waited until Harry got the letter.

He had hidden Wing in an old bunker close to London before returning to Harry's flat. From what Sirius could tell him, Voldemort was still lying low, even if there were some signs that he was active. Jonas decided that, as Dumbledore didn't want to act against the Death Eaters properly, he would do it. It wasn't as if he had anything really useful to do right now, and with his training he could easily infiltrate a house and blow it up. Sirius had looked at him shocked and then helped him plan the mission. The target was chosen by the most damaging potential towards Voldemort's side, which made Malfoy Manor their destination. Sirius could tell him lots of things, as his cousin Narcissa was the wife of Lucius Malfoy and she had bragged more than once when they were younger what kind of protections the manor had.

Jonas simply needed to get in, place his bombs and get out. With electronics probably being fried by the magic of the wards, they would use a runic sequence that Harry had come up with. Sirius was still sometimes baffled how good his godson was at using runes. Jonas had a distinct talent with them as well and carving the ones they needed into their bombs was well within his capabilities, even if he hadn't put great priority on them, as learning spells and about dangerous creatures was more important for him.

Hence why he was now placing the sixth bomb at the manor. The building would only be a bad memory once he was done. The problem was that somebody had noticed that there was an intruder at the manor. He was finished placing the bombs, but he couldn't apparate out with the wards preventing that. It had been difficult enough to trick them to let him inside. Then it hit him. Harry had said that Dobby had once been a Malfoy elf. That must mean he could get in and out of the wards no problem. And elves could take wizards with them when they did their own form of apparition.

"Dobby," Jonas called out in a low voice and heard the pop of the elf appearing.

"Master Jonas?" Dobby asked.

"Can you get me out of here after I trigger the bombs?" Jonas asked.

"Yes, Dobby can do that," Dobby said happily, "Can we get the house elves out before the explosion?"

Jonas pondered the question.

"Would they try to stop them or simply get out?" Jonas asked knowing that getting rid of the manor and the Death Eaters that were here was very important to help Harry.

"If they don't know about the bombs, they wouldn't do anything against them. We could tell them that bad wizards would shoot nasty spells at them if they stayed. House elves often leave and only return when they aren't in danger anymore, except their master's order them to be around. And bad old master never wants elves around except if he has a job to do," Dobby said.

"Then do that and then get me out of here. I don't want them to die. They are innocents in this war," Jonas decided and Dobby nodded happily.

He popped away and reappeared shortly after. He then nodded to Jonas who activated the runes by sending an activation spell at the last bomb that he had placed. The others would get the signal as well and explode in two minutes. Then both elf and boy disappeared from the manor.

* * *

Harry watched Draco Malfoy being approached by Snape. He knew from Jonas' mail what had happened. Jonas had placed six bombs at Malfoy Manor and completely destroyed the building. He had read in the e-mail he got after Jonas was back safely that he and Sirius had planned the attack to take away one of Voldemort's biggest supporters and as many other Death Eaters as they could. While they didn't know who they got, as Jonas hadn't really looked around who was there, it was safe to say that at least one of Draco's parents had been among the victims. Probably both. While Harry could somewhat feel sorry for Draco, this was war and it was better that the ones wanting to lead it were the ones dying than innocents.

He suspected that the whole thing would be a great headline in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. This would be interesting to watch. Malfoy was the biggest financial supporter of Voldemort and the one to bribe Fudge. Without him pulling the strings at the Ministry, things would become easier for the light to win. And until Draco turned seventeen, there wouldn't be anything he could do to support Voldemort if both Lucius and Narcissa had indeed died.

True to his suspicions Draco was led away by Snape. But not only him, after Snape had approached Malfoy, he went on to Theodore Nott and then Gregory Goyle had to follow Snape as well. That meant that their fathers must have been at the manor as well. Umbridge looked curiously at the scene, but with her not being included in meetings between a head of house and a student, there was nothing she could do to find out really. She would have to wait until she was told what had happened. Harry looked at Dumbledore and he looked saddened. Harry only hoped that he wouldn't do something stupid like letting the boys get away with bullying to get over their grief. If he did, Harry would step in and protect the students that would be their targets.

* * *

Snape let the three boys sit down in his office and put a bottle of calming draught into his pocket from his potions cupboard before turning to them.

"I have asked to come here because I have important news for you. Last night there was an attack on the supporters of the Dark Lord," Snape started.

"Were our parents involved?" Nott asked.

"Sadly yes. I have the sad duty to inform you about the deaths of all your fathers and your mother, Draco. The attacker used some kind of explosive to completely destroy Malfoy Manor and it killed all of those that were inside," Snape said.

The three boys were shocked. Especially Draco. His home and his family were gone?

"Who did it?" He asked heatedly.

"We don't know. The attacker managed to get into the manor unnoticed and placed the explosives. He somehow got out before triggering them. There is only a big load of rubble left. The Dark Lord has promised that he will personally kill the one responsible for the attack, once we find out who was responsible," Snape told them.

"It was that stupid old fool with his followers!" Draco shouted.

"Hardly. As you know, I spy on Dumbledore's group and I know that he would never sink that low. He doesn't believe in killing people. Which is why he won't win against the Dark Lord, despite his powerful magic," Snape replied still calm.

Nott and Goyle were more shocked than angry like Draco. They hadn't believed that their fathers could die just because they followed the Dark Lord.

"What will happen now?" Nott asked finally.

"You are excused from school to go home and help your mothers arrange the funerals, Nott and Goyle. For you, Draco, it's a bit different. You still get to leave the school, but as the manor is destroyed, you first need to get information on any other inhabitable houses and get the one you choose ready for living there. I will assist you, if you wish it, in arranging for your parents' funeral. The Dark Lord wishes to let you know that he will let you take revenge once you are ready," Snape said.

The three boys nodded and shed some tears thinking about their dead parents. While they had been raised to not show emotions in public, they were among their peers and they still were teenagers. They just realised that a war wasn't only fought with one side suffering losses. Both sides equally suffered and for once they wondered if cleaning the world from mudbloods was really worth losing your family, because somebody decided to not use the soft methods but to fight fire with fire.


	11. Space Rescue

**Space Rescue**

Harry sighed reading the news from the colonies. OZ had finally managed to capture one of the Gundam pilots. From what Jonas had told him about the other pilots and their suits, this was the one piloting Deathscythe, whom Jonas had met before, when he had been undercover at another school after St. Gabriel's. His name was Duo Maxwell. Harry remembered the name Maxwell from when he was a child. Uncle Vernon had loudly stated how the Alliance was right to get rid of any opposition with any means. When Harry found out what exactly had happened at the colony that had been the target, he had been sick. To attack a church where many people hid, most of them just civilians and children, was simply despicable. It was a reason why Harry didn't want to attract too much attention too early on. He had no intention to work for the Alliance if they were capable of killing hundreds of innocent people in cold blood.

Jonas had already gone to space again, leaving his Gundam back on Earth to not be caught by OZ. He had taken a normal passenger shuttle to get to L2 where the captured pilot was held. Harry had told him to do his best to get Duo out alive. They could need strong support and it would be bad to simply kill another Gundam pilot, just because he knew too much. With how OZ was developing right now, they had presented a new system called Mobile Doll System, which allowed MS to be used without a pilot, it was only a question of time before all Gundam pilots would be needed to fight them.

The news on the internet about the reaction of the colonies to the OZ PR-offensive was disgusting in Harry's eyes. They fell into line with OZ too easily and ignored that nothing would be better under OZ than it had been under the Alliance. They were exchanging one tyrant for another. OZ just pretended to be the good ones. How Colonel Une had pulled the ruse off, he didn't understand. But probably with the communication embargo from Earth, thanks to OZ, there were few that really knew what kind of woman she was. And it was easier for Treize to have Une at the colonies than having her attacked by the press that he couldn't keep silent. OZ needed time to recover from the attacks of Harry's virus and the resistance against them. Not to mention that Harry had heard that Treize was against the Mobile Doll System.

He looked at the calendar on the wall of his dorm room. It was the end of September. In just one month Halloween would be upon them again. Harry just wondered what would happen this year.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass had decided to find out more about Harry Potter first hand. Her father was really concerned about him causing major problems if he was angered, and some muggle fools had done exactly that. She had told the other members of Slytherin house that she would enter Potter's Defence club to find out more about what he wanted to teach the students. While she couldn't tell exactly what it was about, thanks to the contract she would have to sign, she would be able to inform them if he was discriminating against Slytherin.

Some called her a traitor; others appreciated her 'sacrifice' to go into enemy territory to gather information, which would be valuable for Slytherin house. The latter were mostly the neutral orientated students. The mood in Slytherin had changed greatly after the deaths of Nott, Goyle and Malfoy's parents. To think that somebody had dared to violently strike against Death Eaters made many other Slytherins think about joining with the Dark Lord. Oh, they knew that he was back, but threats from the Death Eater children made them keep their mouths shut, not to mention that the minister seemed dead set on ignoring the threat.

Daphne knew that, if she wanted to protect her family, she needed to find a side she could support and that was neither Dumbledore nor the Dark Lord. But perhaps Potter, who seemed to have decided to take a stand and didn't really follow Dumbledore anymore, could be a third option. His description of the Defence club so far had been interesting and from the first meetings she could tell that at least his training would help passing the Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL better. And it made sense to prepare for the worst properly. Potter so far had shown them basic defensive spells and worked on proper aim for their spells most of the time. It was sensible to do it this way, because no spell was doing you any good if you couldn't hit a target properly.

The two offensive spells they had been practicing so far were the disarming spell and the stunning spell. Nothing that the ministry could declare too dangerous for students to perform, in fact they were part of the DADA OWLs. For defensive spells Potter was teaching them a proper shield charm. He told them that they would learn more spells once they were at a level that allowed them to use those spells quickly and efficiently in a mock duel. And while some people, especially Ron Weasley, were sometimes glaring at her, Potter was perfectly polite and nice to her and the two third years in the younger group as well, as far as they had told her. There was no hint of him having anything against Slytherins in general; he just couldn't stand some people like Malfoy, which she could understand after how Malfoy simply couldn't leave Potter alone.

She had written to her father telling him about the Defence club that Potter had started and that she had joined to find out more. She mentioned the contract and how it prevented her to tell more in a letter, because owls could be intercepted. And after seeing how Potter had effectively neutralised Umbridge, she could somewhat better understand his fears of getting on the wrong side of Harry Potter. He was intriguing and she would find out more about him. Not to mention that he was easy on the eyes and a powerful wizard. It was at least worth watching if he might be a potential candidate for dating.

* * *

Harry was tense. Today was Halloween and nothing good had ever come out of this day for him. First the death of his parents, then the troll in first-year, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets in second, Sirius slashing the Fat Lady's portrait in third and last year his name coming out of that blasted Goblet of Fire. Therefore it was understandable that he was waiting for this year's blow to come. He just hoped that it wouldn't be anything life threatening again. So far things at Hogwarts went well and, from what Sirius told him about the information the Order had, neither had Voldemort found a way to hear the prophecy that the Order was guarding at the Department of Mysteries, nor did he have the man-power or gold to start his strike already. The loss of the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor through Jonas' attack was hard to deal with, as the Malfoy family vault had sealed itself until Draco came of age and the goblins only transferred the arranged stipend for Draco to his trust vault and paid his Hogwarts fees and expenses for school supplies from there.

And no magical minor could get more than one thousand galleons a year into his trust vault, which was already a lot of gold, as the exchange rate was one galleon to fifty British pounds. You could easily get a family of four people through with fifty thousand pounds and not suffer anything for two to three years without working. It was about the amount a well-paid employee in a business earned. But for Voldemort's war that wouldn't be enough by far and with how Draco liked to spend his money, there wouldn't be anything he could give to the dark cause. It also wouldn't allow him to keep Fudge in his pocket. While there would be another Death Eater that would get guardianship over Draco, the gold source had dried up for the next two years. Voldemort would have to look elsewhere and that would also win time for his opposition.

On another topic, Jonas was back in space and had managed to rescue Duo Maxwell from being executed. Harry was glad to hear that. The e-mail he had got from Jonas had told him that much but there was also worry about OZ holding the scientists that had built the Gundams captive and forcing them to create exceptional mobile suits for them. That was dangerous for their opponents and with how Jonas was a Gundam pilot, it wasn't good news if OZ got stronger mobile suits. He had a whole day of classes to face now though, so he couldn't look up news at the internet, which he would have liked simply to make sure that the Halloween curse didn't hit Jonas.

* * *

Harry sat at the Halloween feast and was carefully relieved that he didn't get to experience another horrible incident at Hogwarts. He didn't have the time to check for news on the internet yet though. He would only relax once the day was over. Most talks at the feast concerned the Defence club, the upcoming start of the Quidditch season and the latest prank Fred and George had pulled. Then of course there was the strange behaviour, at least in Ron's eyes, that many girls from the Defence club showed whenever Harry was close to them. Harry knew that the girls were crushing on him. He felt flattered but none of them really caught his fancy. Sure they were pretty, but really shallow most of the times. Not to mention that Romilda Vane creeped him out with her openly flirtatious behaviour and her attempts to feel him up, which he had so far managed to escape from.

Hermione rolled her eyes over that behaviour but warned Harry to watch out in case any of his fangirls got her hands onto love potions. She didn't think any of them would be able to brew them, but you never knew what the Weasley twins would come up with as a product for their planned joke shop. Harry nodded and had already talked to the twins to give him a warning in case they did plan to add them to their assortment of goods, as he didn't plan to let anybody drug him with love potions. They had promised to do that, as he was their secret investor, not to mention they thought it hilarious how he continually managed to escape any attempts from Dumbledore to reprimand him. McGonagall had long since given up that Harry would feel cowed and let him be.

Just when the feast let out, the doors to the Great Hall flew open and Remus ran inside directly to Harry.

"You have to come at once, Harry. I will explain everything on the way. We need your influence as Lord Potter," Remus said implying with his eyes that it concerned Jonas.

Harry stood trembling. That was what he had feared.

"Let's go. Professor Dumbledore, I will take a leave of absence for two weeks, I need to deal with an urgent family emergency. Dobby," He called and the elf appeared.

"What can Dobby do for great Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked playing the eager elf and not giving away that he was bonded to Harry.

He even wore a strange assortment of clothes to fool everybody. Dumbledore after all knew that Dobby was freed by Harry and that he adored the last Potter. Well at least as far as Dumbledore knew.

"Could you please get my trunk from my dorm and bring it to me once I arrive at my home, Dobby? I'll pay you five sickles for that," Harry asked.

"Dobby will gladly do so, Harry Potter sir," Dobby said and popped to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Well, that's taken care off, let's go," Harry said and turned to follow Remus.

"Mr Potter, you can't simply leave school while term is still going on," Dumbledore said.

"Of course I can. I am emancipated and therefore an adult and urgent family matters allow me to take a leave of absence up to a month if I make up for the missed classes and all my teachers will be able to confirm that I am easily performing anything they have shown us this year," Harry countered.

"And what family matters would that be?" Umbridge tried to corner Harry.

"They are private and I'm not obligated to tell any of you. Hermione, will you please take over the Defence club sessions for the younger group and the older ones, simply practice what we have covered so far until I come back," Harry replied and then walked out of the Great Hall with Remus much to the protest of Dumbledore, which Harry completely ignored, knowing that the castle would protect him, as he was one of Slytherin's descendants.

Once they were out of the wards, they apparated to two intermediate spots to avoid being tracked even if it shouldn't be possible but they were rather careful than having to deal with Harry's home being exposed.

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked.

"OZ has arrested three Gundam pilots. One of them is Jonas. For now I think they aren't in immediate danger of being killed, but we need to do something to get them out. OZ has broadcasted an announcement that they caught three of the dangerous Gundam pilots and will execute them once they got all information on the rebels from them," Remus answered while Harry found Sirius waiting in his lounge.

"I need to see the complete message. If she thinks she can get away with this, she is dead wrong," Harry said and walked to his computer in his office. He quickly found a recording of the message on the internet.

"I have to give an official announcement. Today OZ has successfully arrested three of the dangerous Gundam pilots that have been terrorising our world. These three criminals are being held at the Luna base for now in the high security prison OZ has there. We will interrogate them for information about other rebels. Soon OZ will end this useless rebellion and the people on Earth and the colonies can again live in peace. You can trust OZ to protect you and your families completely," That was the end of the message.

"She is really stupid. This gives me all the information I need to break the pilots out," Harry said, "I need to make some calls, visit Gringotts and shuffle a few millions around. I can also freeze some investments calling it an audit into my investments, which will stall any further developments of the Mobile Doll project thanks to lack of funds. I can simply state that I dislike the idea that mindless machines are used to fight against people. Let's see," Harry started letting his fingers fly over the keyboard of his computer, pulling up files at incredible speed and checking data.

"Why are you so calm, Harry?" Sirius asked, awed at the skills of his godson with a computer.

He had only learned the basic use from Jonas, while he had stayed here and learned to use magic better.

"Jonas and I were aware that this might happen. On top Lady Une knew of the similarity of our faces. While Jonas would never break under torture or truth serum, as long as they don't get their hands on veritaserum, Lady Une could draw the right conclusions if he ever was caught. I guessed that she would want that I use my abilities for OZ and I really don't plan to do that. Therefore I already know where I can hit OZ the hardest. In fact the Potters have shares in about thirty per cent of Romefeller's most important enterprises. Now imagine if I freeze that much money at once and call due the loans that nearly fifty per cent of the higher ups of Romefeller have taken out with my family.

"Lady Une has no power to do anything I dislike without getting a huge backlash from the ones in command. And I don't need to actually confirm that I have any connection to the Gundams. I can simply point out that I disagree with a policy that discards the worth of human life. It would even see me on the same side as Colonel Treize in that part for now. Meanwhile I will sneak into the Luna base of OZ and get the Gundam pilots out. Lady Une has no idea that I can use magic. Nobody will kill my brother while I draw breath," Harry stated coldly.

"How will you get into space?" Remus asked after getting over his shock.

"I'll simply book a passage on a shuttle from London under a different name and I will change my appearance to not look like I normally do. I think I could borrow the name of one of my muggleborn classmates. Perhaps Justin, his parents are rich enough to afford the trip," Harry answered while still typing away, "Ha, that's done, now we will see how the upper command of OZ will react to my reaction. My ticket is also booked. Guess I should stock up on things that will let me do this and not get caught."

"What do you need?" Sirius asked.

"Some smoke pellets, knock-out potion, a gas mask, my invisibility cloak, some healing potions in case OZ tortured the caught pilots, a space suit which I can shrink, thin wire, my laptop, a new virus disk and a gun," Harry listed.

The two adults nodded and went to collect the things that were stocked in the flat, which included everything except for the space suit und the gas mask, but those should be easy to organise.

* * *

Harry had needed two days to reach the Luna base of OZ. The guards were alert, but they had no chance detecting him under his invisibility cloak. He passed three check-points unbothered and found a computer room where he hacked into the system easily and looked up information on where the Gundam pilots were held. He memorised the route to the prison tract and then entered his new virus CD into the disk drive of the computer. In about fifteen minutes the computer would not only unlock the prison cells, it would also unlock the airlocks for the shuttle landing areas. After thirty minutes all weapons would go into shut down until he gave the counter password, which he didn't plan to do, ever. If OZ didn't find somebody to guess his password, the Luna base would be helpless. And like his previous virus this one would spread, though the effects would first be hidden and only show with delay, as he needed to get away from the base first.

He was looking forward to see OZ struggling with the new virus. This one was even more resilient than his first one and would infect all computers and that included the mobile doll systems. He wouldn't let heartless machines be used against helpless civilians, just because Romefeller's leadership was greedy and power-hungry. He left the computer room unseen again and went to the cells. He quickly determined the one with the pilots to be the one with two armed guards in front of it. He was wearing his space suit under his cloak, hence why he decided to make things simple by setting off a vial of sleeping gas. He only had to uncork it and the fumes from close up made the two soldiers fall like the flies.

He waited for the door to open and stepped into the cell. The three caught pilots looked at him in surprise.

"Anybody interested in getting a ticket to freedom?" Harry asked.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" Jonas asked jumping up from his position.

"Yeah, nice to see you again as well, Heero," Harry replied, knowing to only use his brother's codename, "Did you really think I would leave you at the mercy of OZ?"

"I don't know what's stranger; Heero losing his cool or this guy getting into a highly guarded base of OZ as if it was the easiest thing in the world," Duo commented.

"Heero losing his cool," Wufei commented.

"How do you plan to get us out?" Duo asked.

"I have left a nice new computer virus on the mainframe of the Barge and it's even nastier than the last one that I let loose in London. It will create enough chaos that you can get to your suits. I think the scientists worked overtime to get them done. I came across them when I sneaked into the base. They use a normally unused hall to rebuild them. I've marked the location on the downloaded blueprint of this fortress," Harry said and threw both Duo and Wufei a small projector.

"Then we only need to find the key to these cuffs," Wufei said slightly impressed.

"That's not a problem either, come over here and I'll get them off," Harry said and started with Jonas' cuffs.

He used a small chip on a metal stick which he inserted into the lock for the cuffs and then pressed a button. The device beeped after three seconds and the cuffs came off.

"Cool, where can I get one of those?" Duo asked with starry eyes.

"You'll have to build it yourself, I only have this one. Put it together in my free time," Harry answered, "You'll need a universal decoder chip and a source of electricity that's small enough to fit onto the stick."

"Oh man!" Duo complained.

Soon Harry had Duo and Wufei out of the cuffs as well and handed them gas masks.

"It could be that there's still some sleeping gas outside. I used it to take the guards out. You'll also have to organise space suits for yourselves somewhere in the base," Harry informed them.

"No problem. We can do that easily. What about Trowa and Quatre?" Wufei asked, "Can we be sure that they are still on our side?"

"Well, I think you should judge for yourselves," A new voice came from the door.

They turned around and saw Trowa in an OZ uniform standing in the doorframe.

"I thought that the sudden defect of the air locks and the locking system couldn't be a coincidence," He commented, "I see you're really resourceful, Harry."

"I could say the same, Trowa. You going to alarm the rest of OZ?" Harry asked.

"I was just asked to make sure this got into the hands of Duo and Wufei. I'm not here for more than that. I'll simply pretend that I inhaled too much of the lingering sleeping gas before I made it to the cell to prevent the Gundam pilots from fleeing. Too bad that nobody knows how this new virus got onto the servers," Trowa stated and threw another small projector to them.

"Indeed a shame," Harry confirmed.

"What about the Mercurius and the Vayate?" Jonas asked, "We can't leave them in the hands of OZ. They're too powerful."

"Well, the blueprints that were on the base will be deleted by the virus. Chief Engineer Tubarov won't be very happy when he arrives. As far as I overheard, he planned to make the new designs into mobile dolls," Harry informed the pilots grinning evilly, "By the way, how long have you been imprisoned?"

"Two weeks," Duo answered.

"Three weeks," Both Jonas and Wufei said.

"You didn't stay free for long after you went to free Duo, Heero," Harry said.

"Well, there was the small matter that, when I wanted to destroy the new suits that the scientists that developed the Gundams had created, of Trowa arresting me after I tried to destroy the Mercurius with the laser canon of the Vayate only to be stopped by the shield," Jonas said.

Trowa kept his perfect poker face.

"Ah, deep cover," Harry stated, "Do you plan on getting rid of the head of the snake?"

"Yes," Trowa admitted, wondering how a wizard like Harry could know all of that.

"It will be difficult to get the worst ones. Treize has split from the leadership of Romefeller because he doesn't accept the mobile doll program. Duke Dermail has placed him under house arrest in Luxemburg if my information is correct. Though I wouldn't be surprised if Treize wasn't secretly using the time to do something for his next step," Harry said.

"Alright, I think I can stay for a while longer. You take the suits and get out of here," Trowa decided, "I'll do my best to get the military leaders here in space and perhaps get close to Treize through Lady Une. Perhaps I can even push her more into the personality of Lady Une instead of Colonel Une. It would be a huge improvement."

"That's true. As Colonel Une she's a right bitch," Harry stated.

"He, he, well said, Harry," Duo agreed grinning, "Well, Wufei and I will get our suits from the scientists. Am I right assuming that you'll steal Mercurius and Vayate?" He looked at Harry and Jonas.

"Yes, that's the plan. They're not in the outer parts where the air has been drawn from," Jonas confirmed.

"Wufei and I will make enough noise to give you cover getting away. We need to test the new abilities of our Gundams after all," Duo promised and Wufei nodded in agreement.

"Harry, will you be able to pilot Mercurius?" Jonas asked.

"Shouldn't be much more difficult than to pilot Wing. And I'm a natural in anything that flies for some reason," Harry mentioned.

"Yeah, remind me to never let you pilot a plane again," Jonas grumbled.

"Why?" Trowa asked curiously.

"Because he has the urge to try hare-brained manoeuvres once he gets used to how the plane reacts a little to the commands he gives. Even I'm not that crazy," Jonas declared.

"Hey, I didn't hit anything and landed perfectly," Harry defended himself.

He and Jonas had borrowed a small plane before Harry went back to Hogwarts to give him basic experience in flying one if he ever needed to. But after just half an hour of getting a feeling for how the plane moved in the air, Harry got adventurous and flew crazy stunts. Some people that had been watching him had tried to hire him as a stunt pilot, but Jonas had dragged him away, cursing crazy older twin brothers under his breath.

The other pilots looked at the normally stoic Jonas in wonder. They had never seen him act like this before. He had always been collected and calm, yet here he was arguing like a normal teenager with Harry. Then they made their way out while Trowa inhaled a bit of sleeping gas while lying on the ground to not blow his cover.

* * *

Harry ran the basic start check with Mercurius. He knew that Jonas was doing the same in the Vayate. They had managed to get into the cog pits of the suits without being noticed. The plan was to get out once the Gundams of Duo and Wufei drew enough attention to them. After some time an alarm rang and the loudspeaker announced that all available suits were to intercept the two Gundams. As this hangar was reserved for the two special suits, they easily managed to get out in the chaos. Jonas took care of navigating them to a safe spot while all the OZ soldiers fought against Duo and Wufei. After all, while Harry could pilot a suit by now, he had no fighting experience in one. It was why Jonas had given him the Mercurius. Defending with the shield was a lot safer and easier than using the laser beam cannon.

To their surprise they crossed paths with the Tallgeese when they were about to enter the earth atmosphere.

"What the hell is Zechs doing here?" Harry asked.

"No idea, but I'm not sure I like the development," Jonas replied.

"Should we simply try to ignore him?" Harry suggested.

"We can try that or ask him what he's doing here," Jonas answered.

"Didn't you have a major duel last time you met?" Harry deadpanned.

"That has nothing to do with this, Harry," Jonas gave back.

"Not? He could want to continue your duel and we really don't have time for that. Sooner rather than later OZ will notice that Mercurius and Vayate are missing and then they'll come after us. We need to be safely on Earth before that happens," Harry reminded Jonas, "Not to mention that the longer I'm away from school, the longer the old coot can plan to make my life more miserable with his manipulations. I did snub him openly with simply taking a leave from school. Not to mention what kind of idiocy Umbridge will come up with."

"Let them try anything and they'll find themselves having to face me," Jonas growled.

"Do you want to come to Hogwarts as well?" Harry asked surprised.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea. OZ will hunt me and they can't reach Hogwarts. Though it would take away some of my mobility," Jonas said.

"Which would be impaired anyway, now that OZ knows your face up close and not only from that one video from the Tallgeese in Siberia," Harry added following the thought process of his brother.

"Yes. And it's not as if I couldn't sneak out of school if I needed to fight again. This conflict will probably escalate sometime the next months. The colonies will realise what the economy plans that Une advertises will mean for them sooner or later and protest. I think it would work out best if I wasn't an official student though. That way I could keep most of my mobility. I could for example work on making Wing suited for space. While my Gundam is the one that's suited best for space, there are some modification that I need to make to have full fighting capabilities," Jonas said.

"Well, there are more than enough places for you to hide, but Dumbledore could find out nonetheless with the portraits spying for him," Harry said.

"Not if we change places all the time. Nobody knows that I exist, except for Sirius and Remus. If I use green contacts and die my hair darker, everybody will confuse me with you," Jonas suggested.

"While that would work with most people, there are a handful that know me too well to fall for that. They would have to be brought into the know. And don't underestimate Snape and Dumbledore. They regularly use legilimency on students and would know immediately if you and I changed places," Harry said, "I also got more popularity over the Defence club that I lead. For simple encounters with most students simply wearing one of my school robes would work, but as soon as you have to talk to somebody, it would be glaringly obvious that you aren't me."

"We'll simply have to see how things work out. But OZ won't let this escape be. They'll turn over every single stone all over the world to not only get Mercurius and Vayate back, but also to recapture us Gundam pilots," Jonas pointed out.

"Okay, let's go back home and see if the suits react well to shrinking and unshrinking. As those two aren't your Gundam, we can risk it," Harry suggested.

Jonas agreed as it would make hiding the suits a lot easier. They entered the Earth atmosphere and Jonas led their flight towards Europe.

* * *

Chief Engineer Tubarov was spitting mad when he arrived at the Luna base and asked Lady Une to hand over the plans for the Mercurius and Vayate that the five scientists had created. She had to inform him that somebody had sneaked into the base, they suspected another Gundam pilot, and had not only freed the three captured pilots, but also deleted all blueprints on the servers that had existed of the two suits. The scientists had escaped somewhere as well and the only thing that worked halfway reliable on the base were the life-sustaining systems. No weapons, no shields, no light and communication.

The computer specialists had also informed them that another virus was in all systems and it seemed to be an even more advanced type than the one that had taken out their servers on Earth a while ago. Especially the Mobile Doll control system was deep fried and they doubted that they could recover it without exchanging the whole electric systems in each and every MD. The normal MS were only without communication, as they weren't connected to the servers on the bases in Space. The shuttles also still worked, except for the same problem with communications. But the suits and the shuttles would have their weapon systems targeted if they got connected to the systems of the bases for maintenance or even if refuelling was done under the control of a computer until the virus was dealt with.

Lady Une and Engineer Tubarov agreed that the Gundam pilots had something to do with the virus attacks, but as the three pilots that they had had imprisoned were gone now, there was nothing they could do to find out more about it.

None of them noticed that Trowa was filing all the information he overheard away. He had to admit that Harry was definitely an interesting character and would bear watching in the future.

* * *

Harry and Jonas easily managed to land in France before they tested if shrinking the suits would work. They started with the Mercurius. Harry did the spell, as he was the one more experienced with magic and his reserves were really large. If this worked, he would place runes on the suits to be able to shrink and un-shrink them with a tap of a wand, similarly to how it worked with trunks. They kept the Vayate hidden under the canopy of a forest, thankfully at the beginning of November there were still enough leaves on the trees to give some cover, while they made sure that all systems of the Mercurius still worked after being shrunk. While some systems didn't survive the action, the main build-up of the suit was in perfect working order, only the electric systems didn't survive and Harry could repair that thanks to the knowledge he had gained while making his laptop workable around magic.

Thus, after their inspections were done, they shrunk the Vayate as well and then apparated in several jumps to London. The jump from Calais to Dover was the most exhausting, but as soon as they were back at Harry's flat, they finally relaxed, knowing that for now they were safe. It had been a week since Harry had taken his leave of absence and they could rest for a day or two until they would see to sneaking Jonas into Hogwarts.


	12. Hiding

**Hiding**

Harry returned from his absence at exactly the day he had said he would and reported his return to Professor McGonagall, as was demanded by the Hogwarts charter. She tried telling him that Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to him, but he asked in what regard, as the headmaster only could call a student to a meeting if the student had misbehaved, was in danger of failing a class, had an official function like prefect or headboy and –girl, that it was an emergency or had previously asked for the meeting. Especially the headmaster couldn't summon an emancipated student for any other reasons if the student in question didn't agree.

And Harry pointed out very clearly why he wouldn't meet with the headmaster. He could give numerous proven examples how the headmaster had influenced Harry's life to the negative and that he wouldn't give him the chance to continue, especially not in his important OWL year. Stating that he had two weeks of homework to make up for, Harry told her to not pass on meeting requests by the headmaster except things were really important, like if Voldemort decided to attack Diagon Alley. Then he might be willing to listen to something the headmaster would have to say.

Professor McGonagall had been blown away by his arguments and there was nothing she could say, as each incident that Harry had described only showed the failures of the Hogwarts staff and the headmaster in particular up. While she was reporting to Dumbledore about his refusal, Harry smuggled Jonas into a large abandoned classroom, using his invisibility cloak, which he warded with all kinds of wards. With the help of Dobby and Winky they separated the room into three parts. One became a target range for Jonas to practice his spell casting, one a study with lab part and the last one a small bedroom. There was a small bathroom on the floor, so Jonas wouldn't need to risk trouble by having to look one up in other parts of the castle. This part was fairly unfrequented. While he didn't have a shower in there, he and Harry would switch positions often enough to make sure that both got to shower regularly.

As Harry was already proficient in all of his classes, Jonas would attend a few of them to learn more about how magic worked while doing independent study on the side. Harry would let Jonas go to Potions, as Jonas really wanted to frustrate Snape for how he always treated Harry, and Jonas could easily follow instructions to the point, part of why he was such a perfect soldier. And thanks to a pendent Harry had created, Snape's legilimency attempts would be completely blocked. Jonas also wanted to attend a few lessons on Charms, just to see how far along he was in his casting. With one-on-one training from Sirius, he had mastered a lot of charms already. His problem was Transfiguration, as you needed time to study the subject properly. There were too many complex models to learn, too many things to practice to gain proficiency quickly.

Jonas was about in the middle of the third-year material and he would stand out if he tried taking Harry's place there. Charms mostly needed focus on what you wanted the magic to do and each charm was different to the other. So he didn't need to build up on other charms like it was required in Transfiguration. And Jonas was incredibly good in focussing on something.

* * *

Colonel Treize wanted to blow something up. It wasn't a normal reaction for him, but in the current situation it would feel incredibly good, he had to admit. The reason, for once, weren't the Gundam pilots and their attacks. Three of them were still imprisoned at the Luna base. Lady Une would have called if anything had happened. The PR mission in space was going better than the leaders of OZ had thought and Lady Une was slowly but surely winning over the colonies for OZ. No, the problem on Earth was another one. The Romefeller Foundation was in uproar. And the reason was a fifteen years old young man. You really couldn't call him a boy. Harry James Potter had basically frozen the organisation's funds with a few calls.

Nobody had remembered how much money the Potters had invested in companies that belonged to Romefeller. But right now everybody remembered why nobody had ever tried upsetting Charlus Potter. Nearly a third of all the Romefeller assets belonged to the Potters. And after the Mobile Doll project had been announced and Harry Potter had found out about it, he had called an audit of all of his investments and had effectively frozen the production of more MDs. While Treize didn't think that the Dolls were a good idea and should replace human soldiers, the loss of the money had also stopped the attacks on bases of the Alliance that were still resisting the takeover of OZ.

First that computer virus had delayed things by a month or so and now, when they were finally ready to continue without trouble, the money was cut off. He of course knew the name Harry Potter. He had been at the school where Relena Darlian attended and had impressed a lot of people with helping evacuate other students when the MS attacked on the orders of Lady Une. Harry Potter was also the youngest master of Physics and Computer Science ever to come out of Europe. He was a genius and OZ had tried hiring him, but right now he wanted to concentrate on his schooling for all other classes until he had taken his A-levels. Treize was completely sure that Potter could have taken them right now, but possibly the boy still wanted to enjoy a bit of his teenager years with his friends.

Except that now he had played a major card with blocking OZ. It was annoying that they would need to find a way to either placate Potter to free the funds again, or find another investor. But who could simply replace five hundred billions? That was how much the Potter investments were worth. Fifteen years of being able to do what you wanted had made many leaders of OZ complacent. The Potter fortune had always been a silent investment that didn't need maintenance like other investments did. But the heir was emancipated now and had taken control.

Treize remembered Charlus Potter. He had been an impressive character and had been respected by all members of European nobility. He had a way to solve conflicts with words and subtle pressure. He didn't need to use violence and most heeded his warnings when he gave them. Treize had really admired him when he had watched him when he had still been a child on one of the Romefeller events. There had only been one time when somebody had really made Charlus angry. That person had tried to bankrupt a family because they didn't want to sell their land to have a weapons factory built there. Charlus had not liked the methods and, after a warning that had been ignored, he had used his immense wealth and influence to instead bankrupt the man who had gone after the family. The evil grin on his face when he met the man again and his simple words of 'I warned you to back off, you didn't heed it, live with the consequences' had burned themselves into Treize's young mind.

Now his grandson was about to become a major player like him. Harry Potter had sent a message to Duke Dermail, telling him that he thought that the disregard for human life that Romefeller and OZ showed wasn't in agreement to the views of the Potter family. He told Duke Dermail that he would have the Potter investments put on audit, which would take about a month by the estimations of his bankers. Romefeller had until the end of the audit to present him with a suggestion how to do things in the future that would change that blatant flaw. If Romefeller insisted on leading a war against people that didn't want to fight, he would withdraw all funds from the Foundation at once, basically ruining it.

All of Treize's plans depended on making people see what war truly was. And now one young man was blocking them. Next to that Relena Peacecraft had taken up her position in Sanc and was advertising the politics of her father, King Peacecraft, of absolute pacifism. A young generation of leaders was positioning themselves. If only it wouldn't happen in a way that constantly disturbed his plans.

* * *

Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously. Something about him was different. Just what the difference was she couldn't tell. And she couldn't confront him, because Umbridge still tried to find anything to use against Harry. With the Minister barely staying in his position for now, she didn't have the power she would have liked to have. But she could still make their lives difficult and Fudge was hoping to get anything against Harry to save his own position. Harry had spent three days writing out all the essays that she told him they had had to do while he had been away. The thing that annoyed her most was that he didn't tell her what he had done during those two weeks.

Ron didn't like it either, but Harry simply told them that he had a right to keep family affairs a secret if he didn't want them to know. Hermione feared that Harry had done something dangerous. That he had acted rashly. But if Professor Lupin knew about it and supported Harry, it normally shouldn't be too bad, right? She just wasn't sure. She knew that the headmaster wasn't happy about Harry's behaviour over the summer, but Hermione also knew that Harry was also right that, with being emancipated, Harry had the right to decide what to do over the summers. And to be honest, she thought it was for the best that he had left his relatives. She just hated when her best friend had secrets from her. She wanted to help him and make sure that he was safe.

Right now Harry was reading up on fourth-year Transfiguration, supposedly for repetition. But she knew for sure that he had an easy time with the topic he was reading up on. So why would he concentrate on that when there were other parts of the curriculum that he was worse at? It didn't fit in with Harry's personality. He always concentrated on bringing up his weak points to a level where they couldn't be considered weak points anymore, if he didn't work on new materials. So why the Transfiguration book? She would have to watch him more, she decided.

* * *

Milliardo had a hard time going up against the new Gundam. It looked a lot like the Gundam 01, which he had fought against in Siberia, but it was a higher level model. He had come here in company of Trowa Barton, how the boy had managed to infiltrate the Space Force of OZ while being a Gundam pilot he couldn't understand, but he had done it and risen to being one of Lady Une's trusted officers. He was piloting a Taurus Mobile Suit, as the advanced suits Mercurius and Vayate had been stolen in the mess that the escape of the other Gundam pilots was. They had got news of a new Gundam attacking colonies and destroying them from one of the supply shuttles. Long-distance communication was still impossible. While the escape of the other Gundam pilots and the resulting implanting of a new virus had thrown OZ back a lot again, Milliardo knew that it wouldn't hold forever.

The more damaging hit was that the one that had placed the virus had also deleted all data about the Mercurius and Vayate that the scientists that had built the Gundams had collected. Tubarov had fully planned to use the data to create a new kind of Mobile Doll. The man was an idiot. Nobody should ever replace humans with machines. War was meaning less if machines fought it for you. Why should anybody fear war if you could send machines to fight it for you? The problem was that civilians got drawn into the conflicts and that homes were destroyed when two sides on a war clashed with weapons as powerful as mobile dolls or Gundams.

And the destruction that this Gundam had caused was massive. Two colonies had already been destroyed by the Gundam pilot. And now he was attempting to destroy a third one with the reasoning that they had all gone crazy. Trowa had tried to talk to the pilot, Quatre was his name, but he had reacted violently. Something wasn't right about him. The Tallgeese was thankfully able to keep up with the manoeuvres of the Gundam, but only barely and only because Zechs was an exceptional pilot. Trowa in the Taurus had a much harder time. That he was a Gundam pilot had probably saved his life.

Now Zechs really wished he had a way to get Quatre to stop this madness, but he didn't know who could talk sense into him before he destroyed another colony full of innocent people. Then he noticed a communication link being opened to all three suits. He put it on the screen in a corner.

"Quatre, please snap out of whatever madness you're in," a boy that looked a lot like Heero Yui, but wasn't him, said

"Harry?" Quatre's voice was heard.

"Yes, Quatre. I've only found out about what happened today and I needed a few hours to get a link set up to your Gundam and circumvent the communication block that the OZ systems in space have currently," Harry confirmed, "Please, Quatre, this murdering rage isn't like you. I know you're hurting over what was done to your father, but you can't simply kill all people in space. Once you get out of your mental state, you'll hate yourself."

"The colonies have gone mad, Harry, I don't like it, but they all follow OZ. They all are ready to kill pacifists like my father. I have to stop them before they kill more people," Quatre said.

"I'm sorry, but you need to see this, Quatre to stop the madness in you," Harry stated sadly and the screens of Quatre, Trowa and Zechs were filled with the pictures of people dying in an inferno, which only stopped after a minute or so.

"What was that?" Quatre asked horrified.

There had been horribly detailed scenes of people being torn apart by explosions, parents trying to protect their children in vain and small animals dying.

"It was the record of a surveillance camera that was placed on colony L4 V1548. The colony that you destroyed first, Quatre," Harry answered grimly.

"I caused that much pain?" Quatre asked shaking in anguish.

Then he let loose a horribly pained scream.

"No, no, why did I do that?" Quatre asked over and over again.

"Quatre, deactivate the Zero system in your suit, please, you're not ready to deal with the consequences. It's turning your mind against you," Harry stated.

"Zero system?" Trowa asked.

"A special system that enables the pilot to react with superhuman speed and accuracy to threats. I have a prototype description about it thanks to Heero. The problem is that the pilot using the system needs to have extreme mental control to not fall prey to the system overriding his sense of right or wrong and only setting him against those he regards as enemies. The system can more or less give the pilot premonitions about a battle situation, but very, very few pilots can actually use it without negative consequences. You need to know very well who your true enemies and allies are to not go mad. A person like Quatre, who was grieving and hurting, was easy prey for the system," Harry explained.

"How do you know so much? You aren't a pilot, are you?" Zechs asked.

"I'm a genius and have masteries in two subjects that allow me to understand plans for systems like that one easily. And no, I'm not a pilot in more than a civilian way. I can pilot an MS, but only for transportation and not in battle. I would be easily shot down if I tried fighting in an MS," Harry commented.

"What can I do? I need to do something to make up for this," Quatre wailed.

"If you really want to help people, go to Sanc and help Relena working on diplomatic solutions on Earth. I think you could also heal there, Quatre. You can't change the past, but you can influence the future. Oh and Trowa, it would be best if you accompanied him. Your cover is blown and Tubarov has more or less taken over from Lady Une after she refused to force the colonies to obey his orders. Lady Une is a prisoner of Tubarov now. While Une is still a piece of work, she seems to at least have learned a little bit when she had to play her role," Harry warned Trowa.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll do that. By the way, how can you send messages like that, Harry?" Trowa asked.

"I can get into any system that isn't infected by the virus. And thanks to OZ's communication and observation of the communication lines being out of order currently, I can even speak freely without fearing to be overheard," Harry answered.

Zechs was surprised. He knew that Relena was working on getting Sanc back as a nation that propagated absolute pacifism. He couldn't take his place as king, but his sister seemed to be doing a good job so far. And he would be glad if she had two of the Gundam pilots watching over her. The pictures he had seen had been horrible, but they seemed to have got the job done and snapped Quatre out of his murderous rage.

He wondered how things would go from here on. He knew that Romefeller and Treize wouldn't simply take the defeats that they had suffered over the last months silently. When Operation Meteor had taken place at the end of June, nobody could have predicted how the long-term plans of OZ would be thwarted by five teenagers that piloted Gundams, and seemingly one genius teenager that could get into any kind of computer. Zechs even suspected that this Harry could have something to do with the viruses that had disabled all of OZ's computers.

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room reading the news on the internet. It seemed that his move to freeze all the monetary funds that the Potters had in Romefeller had worked out splendidly. OZ was basically powerless. Sure, they had other financial backers, but the Potters were the single biggest one. He heard steps behind him and when he turned around he looked at Hermione's strict face.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You could start with telling me what the hell is going on," she snapped, "I've watched you for the last two weeks and it's as if there're two of you."

Harry knew that she probably had noticed the subtle differences between him and Jonas.

"How so?" He asked neutrally, wanting to find out how much she knew.

"I'm not blind and you can't distract me like you can do with Ron, Harry. For example, you are at least at NEWT level in all core classes, yet you sometimes seem to have to work hard to get things in Transfiguration. In Potions you do perfect work, but your behaviour towards Snape is not normal. You have never been able to simply glare at him like you do now without saying anything against his bullying. Then there are the times you completely vanish and return hours later and nobody is able to find you," Hermione listed in a low voice to not tip the others in the common room off.

"I can assure you that I have good reasons for all the things you noticed and I can promise you that they're nothing dangerous or illegal," Harry said after a while, "Right now I can't tell you what's going on, because some secrets that I have to keep aren't mine to reveal."

"Then can you tell me why certain people look at you frightened? Like Daphne Greengrass, Justin and Ernie?" Hermione asked.

"The Potter reputation," Harry answered, "My grandfather Charlus was an important businessman and known all over the world. Not just the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well. Do you know what the Romefeller Foundation is?"

"Yes, they're the power behind the organisation OZ that started taking over the power in the muggle world around July and August," Hermione answered.

"Daphne, Justin and Ernie have parents that have connections to Romefeller. Be it that they're part of it like Lord Greengrass, or do a lot of business with them like Justin and Ernie's parents. The Potters hold a bit over thirty per cent of the shares of the businesses that Romefeller uses to take over the world. I froze all Potter funds for an audit with the reasoning that I don't support the development of mobile dolls. I hate that Romefeller thinks that they can force other people under their control by taking over the Alliance bases. Especially as mobile dolls kill without remorse.

"OZ could send the dolls against people that refuse to bow to Romefeller and I won't have my money support that mentality. So right now OZ can't act anymore, as they don't have the funds to build more dolls. They could use the existing MS and the pilots that were trained. At least this way the fights stay fair with both sides risking the lives of their soldiers," Harry explained, "I guess currently I'm the person that the Romefeller leaders that want to conquer the world hate most. Relena Peacecraft probably takes second place followed by the Gundam pilots."

Hermione stared at Harry in awe.

"How come you never mentioned the power your family had?" She asked.

"I only found out once I had a look into the ledgers my grandfather left behind, which were secured in the Potter family vaults. I also did research into the Potter name in both worlds and therefore I could puzzle a lot of things together, once I had the time. The three weeks I had in Diagon Alley before my third year here were perfect to get a lot of things done. I spent a lot of time at Gringotts with the Potter account manager, who wasn't happy that I knew so little about my own family and their economic importance in the world.

"I should have been taught a lot of things before I returned to the Wizarding World, but nobody cared about that. And, after the end of our first year, I was sure that I had to take things into my own hands, after seeing how terribly our teachers handled the issue with the Philosopher's Stone and Voldemort possessing Quirrell. I started my correspondence course with Oxford University that summer and I'm really glad I did," Harry explained without giving away too much information.

"Will you someday tell me all the things you have to keep secret right now?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Perhaps, but I don't know if I'll be able to. I'll tell you as much as I can without putting you in danger," Harry promised.

"I've been in many dangerous situations with you already," Hermione stated.

"But you haven't seen what I saw, Hermione, and I hope you never have to. I had to face lethal danger nearly every year here at Hogwarts and even in the muggle world, people are now out for my blood because I interfered with their plans. But I won't stand by while innocent civilians are killed because of greed and power hunger," Harry declared with steel in his voice, "Not when I can do something."

"And there's your saving people thing again," Hermione sighed, "Just take care and don't get involved in something you can't handle anymore. And whenever you need me, I'll be there. What are you going to teach during the next meeting of the Defence group?"

"I was thinking about an advanced shield charm that blocks solid objects instead of spells. The protego charm has the flaw that it doesn't block conjured items. So the older groups are going to learn that spell, while the younger ones will proceed to the normal one and increasing the durability of their shields," Harry answered.

"Sounds great to me," Hermione replied smiling.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was meeting and discussing the steps taken against Voldemort. Which weren't really successful. Sirius sat in the meeting, completely bored with how people thought they could prepare anything by simply talking about it. Voldemort wouldn't be taken out by words. He needed to be brought down by action. They needed to take out his power base, the Death Eaters that had escaped Azkaban. And Snape the bastard didn't help much with his information. What good was a spy when he didn't tell them anything of value?

"Now we also have another problem to discuss, the rebellious behaviour of Harry," Dumbledore said gravely.

"What did you expect?" Sirius spoke up mockingly, "You left him without any information, and you didn't even prepare him for his future position as Lord Potter. You kept any information about Lily and James secret, except for a few general things, and even while I was proven innocent, you didn't even try to get me a trial, which you could have done as chief warlock. But you didn't. Harry had to find out everything about his family by himself. And you had yourself set up as his magical guardian. Well, if you didn't take that position serious, you should have let Andromeda raise Harry. At least that way he would have had a loving family growing up and you know as well as I do that Andromeda never supported the dark side."

"There were good reasons to not let Harry grow up knowing about his fame, Sirius," Dumbledore tried to reason.

"Oh yeah? The only thing you achieved is that Harry didn't know what parental love is, thanks to the bastard Dursleys making it very clear that they hate him and his magic. You achieved that he grew up without any friends, because his cousin was allowed to beat them up whenever Harry found somebody who wanted to be his friend as a child. And as Harry found out who left him without any help at the Dursleys, you can't expect him to do anything said person tells him to do. That's simply ridiculous," Sirius countered, "Face it, your decisions and inactions have driven Harry into early emancipation and I for one am glad that he can look after himself."

"He needs guidance from adults!" Molly protested.

"Sirius is right in what he says. Which adults have ever given Harry a good enough reason to trust them to guide him on the right path? The Dursleys and his teachers that didn't help him at primary school in the muggle world only taught him that adults couldn't be trusted. Then in his first year it were again adults that have forsaken him and treated him unfairly. Especially Severus, Minerva and you, headmaster.

"And don't deny it, Harry told me how his first two years were before I taught him in third year. Harry was in constant danger at school and nobody really did anything against it. Then in his second year you didn't do anything when the students turned against him. A simple statement that Harry wasn't the one behind the attacks would have worked wonders. But no, you left a twelve-year-old boy alone against nearly the whole student body. And now you wonder why he doesn't trust you anymore," Remus added sarcastically.

"He's a child, he shouldn't concern himself with the war!" Molly tried again.

"And will Voldemort leave him alone?" Kingsley now spoke up, having enough of the bickering, "The boy should have been trained since he returned to the wizarding world. I don't mean like training him to be a soldier, but to properly defend himself and keep a level head in the face of danger. One hour each week would have made all the difference and shown the boy that we wizards do care for him. I can understand the arguments of Sirius and Remus. I haven't met him in person, but from what you told me, he's highly intelligent and independent. Somebody like that will only cooperate with you if you're open with him and take him serious. Otherwise you fight a lost battle from the start."

"So what do you suggest? Should we cater to the arrogant little brat's whims?" Snape asked sneering.

"No, we should simply treat him like an adult. The adult that he legally is. In case you forgot, the Potter fortune is what keeps our economy running like it is. If Harry Potter decides that he has had enough of the bigotry and unfairness in Great Britain, he could simply withdraw his funds. No business that deals with anything important would survive that," Kingsley stated, shocking some.

"What do you mean, Kingsley?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"You have to have noticed it as well, Arthur," Kingsley started, "Important people at the Ministry are worried what will happen. And the reason is not that Voldemort is possibly back. Greengrass warned his allies to not antagonise Harry, because he seems to have inherited too many of his grandfather's traits. Charlus Potter could be one vindictive bastard if you attacked his family or those under his protection. Nobody wants to see what his grandson, who on top of the Potter fortune also has his personal reputation to give him power, can do when he's pushed too far."

"What could a fifteen-year-old boy do?" Snape scoffed.

"Fifty per cent of all buildings in Diagon Alley belong to the Potter Estate," Dumbledore admitted, "Next to that forty per cent of all potions ingredients farms, wand component suppliers, warding crystal mines and farms that produce food for our community belong to the Potters as well."

"What? Why weren't we told that before?" Molly asked enraged.

"It wouldn't have mattered before Harry turned seventeen and he was way too young to deal with that much responsibility next to his schooling," Dumbledore answered.

"He should have learned how to manage that much wealth responsibly from the time he was young. The old houses train their heirs from the time they turn eight normally. I know that Charlus took James with him when he visited the businesses that were the most important for the Potter estate around that time. He told James stories how owning those businesses came with a responsibility to the workers there. He taught James how to properly handle that many different businesses, what to look for in managers and so on," Sirius threw in.

"That isn't the topic now, we need to find a way to make Harry cooperate with us again," Dumbledore tried getting away from discussing his failures.

"Harry won't listen to your plans, as, so far, they didn't help him in any way. I know for a fact that he plans to do his absolute best in the OWLs and the one thing he will do is helping other students learn proper defence in the group he founded," Remus commented.

"I heard the students were doing really well in that group," Tonks mentioned, "Madam Bones is quite happy with what her niece, Susan, wrote in her letters about the group."

"From what I know that's true. Harry is teaching the students the most commonly needed defensive spells so that they won't fall prey to Voldemort. Many are in the group because it's the best way to practice for the OWLs and NEWTs. It's a sad statement that a fifteen-year-old boy is better at teaching a core class than the appointed teacher, but we know why Umbridge was chosen to teach that class. Fudge's paranoia," Remus commented.

"I have watched a few of his lessons and I can testify for his great performance in teaching the students. He's explaining the spells and giving demonstrations before he lets the students practice the spells. And they all listen to him without question," Minerva reported.

"But he still doesn't let anybody tell him anything about what he teaches," Snape sneered, "Potter is hardly qualified to teach."

"I beg to differ on that," Minerva countered, "Contrary to you, I've seen his performance in teaching the group and he's exceptional. I would even call him a born teacher. He has an instinctive sense of how to work with the students and how to keep discipline in his lessons without coming along like a harsh disciplinarian. The students he teaches look up to him because he leads by example and can prove that he can perform all the spells he teaches them. And he has shown that he can separate his lessons and being a normal student. During the lessons his word goes, outside of the lessons he's open to suggestions from others on how to do things."

"And what use will that be if he seems to have decided to work in the muggle world?" Snape couldn't help remarking.

"We have to ensure that Harry stays in the Wizarding World. The public would go into panic, once Voldemort reveals himself, and there are rumours that Harry would abandon them," Dumbledore insisted.

"Then perhaps you should start giving him incentives to do so and not drive him away more," Sirius snapped, "I can understand why he wouldn't want to stay. He didn't grow up a wizard, he knows his way around the muggle world and he has contacts there to find a job easily, if he would decide that it was his best option. I don't want him to leave the wizarding world behind any more than you do, but I can completely understand why it would be attractive to him. Even if he's well-known in the muggle world, at least there he can go out without having to fear being mobbed by wizards for an event that cost him his parents."

The Order discussed a few other topics, but in the end nothing really came out of it, again.


	13. Revelation

**Revelation**

Harry was walking down a corridor on the fifth floor. He had just finished with teaching the younger Defence group and was on his way to Jonas. The meeting had gone really well and he was proud how quickly the younger students seemed to grasp the lessons he taught them. While they were all of the less difficult variety, the spells he taught them would help them out in the long run. It was now the end of November and the Quidditch matches of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff had been played. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had come out as the winners.

Slytherin was really nasty about their loss and Harry was really glad that Umbridge hadn't managed to get more power. He could see that she would have liked nothing better than to interfere with the punishment of Fred and George who had risen to the taunts of Malfoy. Harry had just avoided being hit in the back of his head by a bludger that Crabbe had hit at him after he had already caught the snitch. The match had taken place the weekend after he had returned, two weeks later than in previous seasons. But, thanks to the Tournament, the Quidditch pitch had needed some more time to get back to be useable by the teams, so the start of the season had been pushed back a little bit to make it fairer for the teams. It also had to do with Hagrid being away on his mission so that the other teachers had to take over the duty to undo the maze and regrow the grass on the pitch.

Umbridge had suggested banning Fred and George from Quidditch for their abysmal behaviour, but McGonagall had stopped that plan. There was no reason to punish them that harshly, even if they put them in detention for one month. Malfoy looked smug about the punishment until McGonagall gave Crabbe two weeks of detention for an unprovoked attack on Harry, Malfoy one week for his insults of the Weasley family and took overall fifty points from Slytherin for their behaviour. Fred and George also lost thirty points for their attack.

Harry was about to turn into the corridor that led to Jonas' location when he felt spells flying at him. He quickly shielded, only to see spells coming from all directions from opponents that were disillusioned. He had to act quickly. He was greatly outnumbered, so he needed to resort to spells that would take out more than one opponent. But, for an effective fight, he would need to make his opponents visible again. Thankfully he was fully capable of using most of his spells non-verbally. He shot a wide-area lightning spell from his wand, causing three shouts of pain in that direction. He couldn't keep the spell up for long, as he was attacked from behind and the side. At least the ones he had hit became visible again. He recognised them as seventh-year Slytherins.

Harry knew that he was good, but he had to fight against at least ten more opponents. This ambush had clearly been planned to injure him severely. He dodged a spell that melted the wall it hit, an acid spell he realised. They weren't pulling any punches. He shot stunners and full-body binds in quick succession as well as a reducto curse which seemingly hit again. Then he was hit in the shoulder by a cutting curse. The only satisfaction that he had was that he returned the favour and his opponent cried out in pain.

"This doesn't get us anywhere," one voice said, "He needs to go down properly. Crucio."

Harry dodged, but now more voices called out the unforgivable curse. He had to get away or get help, but he was blocked by spell fire from running away. This would really turn nasty. He didn't want to use spells that had the potential to kill his opponents.

"Yes, dance, Potter, learn your real place, you upstart halfblood!" One male voice shouted.

Harry got hit with a strong cutting curse to his leg, which made him fall. Then a crucio connected and he screamed in pain. More cutting curses hit all over his body before he heard a shout.

"Stop this madness at once!"

He barely recognised the voice as Nearly Headless Nick before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall listened horrified to the report of Poppy Pomfrey. How had something like this been possible inside the castle? Harry Potter had been attacked inside the castle, just before dinner after he had walked around after having taught the younger defence group. Poppy had already told her that he had been hit with several cutting curses, some cruciatus curses and a few other nasty things. The ones that had been found at the scene, trying to get away after Nick had come across the attack, had been detained and their wands been confiscated. Nick could also identify some others. All from dark-aligned pureblood families.

This shouldn't have happened. Hogwarts should have been safe, but here Harry lay, fighting for his life, after having lost a lot of blood. Poppy had given him blood replenishing potion, but one of the curses that Harry had been hit with seemingly destroyed the potion completely. Poppy had determined that they would need to give Harry a blood transfusion. Right now the only thing Poppy could do was cleaning the remaining blood in Harry's body from the curse. It was a slow process, but it kept him alive. He looked horribly pale.

Albus had been here as well, but his stance of waiting to call the aurors had made her shout at him like no tomorrow. In the end he didn't have a choice, because Filius had already called for them and Nick was giving his statement about the attack. From checking Harry's wand, they could see that the main spells he had used were shield spells and normal defensive spells. The only reason he had lost was that the others had used unforgivables and overwhelmed him more than ten to one and had ambushed him using disillusionment charms. Not good odds for anybody. That Harry had taken down eight of them was already incredible.

The main problem now was that the blood that Harry needed to get had to come from a close magical relative, which excluded the Dursleys, whom had been Albus' first suggestion. She could only shake her head. Even if it had worked, she doubted they would have given any blood for Harry. From what he had told her and what Sirius had told her, Harry was only barely tolerated there and there was not an ounce of love between them. Petunia would never do anything to save her nephew that cost her anything. They had looked into Harry's family tree and it didn't look well. There were no magical relatives on the Evans side and the ones on the Potter side were too distant.

Dorea Potter, nee Black, was the only connection that was viable. Sirius had immediately offered to give some of his blood, but it wasn't close enough, as Sirius was Dorea's great nephew. Poppy had tested it. Andromeda and Nymphadora were also too far away. They needed somebody at most two generations away. Then she heard running footsteps coming closer and looked up.

"Come on, he's in here!" She identified Hermione Granger's voice.

She looked towards the door and thought she was seeing a ghost. This couldn't be possible. Next to a panting Hermione Granger stood a boy that looked exactly like Harry.

"I heard from Hermione you need blood to save Harry?" The boy asked urgently.

"Yes, but it needs to be from a close relative. Who are you and why do you look like Mr Potter?" Minerva asked.

"My name is Jonas Potter, I'm Harry's twin brother," Jonas revealed.

"What? But that can't be, you died when you were a year old!" She protested.

"No, he's really Harry's brother. I only found out when I looked at the map that Harry has. The map shows everybody's name. It's how Professor Lupin knew that Pettigrew was here back in third year," Hermione revealed, "Please, we don't have time."

That moment Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore appeared.

"What?" Poppy asked shocked.

"I'm here to give some blood to save Harry. I'm his twin brother, therefore I should be closely enough related to save him," Jonas stated addressing the medi witch.

"I'll have to test it, but if it's true, yes, your blood will work perfectly," Poppy confirmed after collecting herself, "Let's get to it."

Dumbledore watched with a calculating look on his face. This opened a whole lot of options to him. The appearance of the thought dead Potter twin changed the settings on the board immensely. But the boy screamed warrior in his posture. It wouldn't be easy to get him under his control. He also wouldn't be able to place any spells on Harry to get him back under control. Any spells that weren't healing spells could mean his death, and that was counterproductive. He would have to wait until Harry was out of danger. And Amelia was already on the case, thus Harry now had an auror guard. It would be impossible to do anything if you weren't Poppy.

* * *

Jonas sat on a chair next to Harry's bed, looking at his brother's pale form. He needed to quickly think what to tell the teachers, the aurors and Harry's friends. His cover was blown, but he couldn't really regret it. Harry's life had been at stake and he had no real idea about magical healing, therefore cooperating with the one competent healer had been the only option. He would see to it that everybody knew that it was a really bad idea to attack his brother. Especially as cowardly as the ones that had been behind the attack had acted. He waited for Madam Pomfrey to start the blood transfusion. His blood was more than close enough to Harry's for the treatment to work. Madam Pomfrey had taken about half a litre from him and was now mixing it with a special potion which would then be spelled into Harry's system one hundred millilitres at a time once an hour until the complete mix was in Harry's system.

He knew that Harry would sleep for a while until he had recovered a bit. Madam Pomfrey had told them all that she didn't expect Harry to wake up before two days were over. Jonas didn't like it and he would have to make sure that nobody tried to harm his brother. He had seen the looks Dumbledore had given him and Harry, and he didn't like them at all. He saw that Madam Pomfrey had just finished her spell and set up a timer to inform her when it was time for Harry's next dose. He could practically feel how everybody stared at him.

"Mr Potter, I would like to hear how you can be here at school, when the wizarding world was led to believe you were dead," Amelia Bones started the interrogation.

"I don't fully know what happened when I was a year old. Harry and I have discussed the probable scenarios and the one that made most sense was that somebody exchanged me for a corpse of another baby that had been given polyjuice potion to look like me before they killed it. The intentions behind the kidnapping are unclear, as we have no idea who the culprit was. We know that my magic was fully bound and I only met Harry coincidentally when he was in Japan with his relatives last summer," Jonas started explaining, "We noticed the great similarity between us of course after talking a bit, and Harry finding out that I could see through spells that kept muggles from noticing wizarding places, he convinced me to take a heritage test at the Tokyo branch of Gringotts. That's how we found out that we're twins."

"I see. Why didn't you reveal yourself to the wizarding world instead of hiding here at Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"To not put Harry into more danger. You have witnessed how my brother deals with threats to people that are close to him in the past. He would risk his life to save a friend, like he did in the Chamber of Secrets disaster to save Ginny Weasley, who was the sister of his best friend," Jonas explained, "I have only begun learning spells and magical theory, so I wouldn't be able to defend myself fully against any kind of attackers that use magic. I managed to catch up on a lot of material, but I still have a way to go to be ready to face the people that want to see Harry dead."

He could see that Umbridge, who somehow had managed to get into the hospital ward, wanted to speak, but a sharp look from Madam Bones shut her up.

"How much have you managed to learn?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fifth-year level in Defence, Potions, Herbology and Astronomy. Transfiguration is about the end of third year, or beginning of fourth year, Charms is fourth year, even if I can use the fifth year spells fairly well, Ancient Runes I would say I've finished the fourth year curriculum and have started on fifth year, Arithmancy is seventh year, as the subject comes easily to me, Care of Magical Creatures I'm about two months behind the curriculum now and History is the subject I mostly neglected in favour of the others. I know some basics, but nothing major. Other things had priority," Jonas could see that the teachers were very impressed with his level.

"How did you manage to get that far that fast?" Professor Flitwick asked impressed.

"I'm as intelligent as Harry and he's a great teacher. And I wasn't slowed down by having to write long essays. I concentrated on taking in the theory behind a spell, discussed it with Harry and then practiced until I got the spell. The one subject where that is hard to do is Transfiguration, as there is a lot of theory you need to understand before you can truly get into the advanced material," Jonas answered, not seeing any need to tell them about Sirius teaching him, "The topics all build up on another, contrary to charms, where a group of spells needs a certain technique, but there are few groups that need another to be known to learn them."

"How did you manage to keep hidden, Mr Potter?" Madam Bones asked.

"Harry helped me set up a room where I could train and sleep. We switched positions regularly to allow me to use the Gryffindor bathroom and get used to the other students without standing out too much. The room is warded against anybody coincidentally finding it. The only reason Hermione found me there was that she already knew I was there," Jonas answered.

"So you also went to some of Harry's classes?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, mostly Charms and Potions, but I also attended a few Herbology and Astronomy classes. They're all subjects where Harry is far ahead of the normal level that's taught in class, so it wouldn't matter if he missed a few lessons," Jonas confirmed.

"Why did you come out of hiding?" Umbridge asked.

"Because my brother was attacked and could have died if I didn't give him some of my blood, of course. He's my only family, so of course I would do everything in my power to save him," Jonas said sharply and many others looked at Umbridge in disgust for asking such an insensitive question, "Which brings me to another question. What is going to be done to the ones that were caught having attacked Harry?"

"Well, they'll get punished, I can assure you that," Dumbledore said.

"How?" Jonas demanded to know.

"They all will lose fifty points from their house and have half a year of detention, their Hogsmeade privileges will be revoked and I'll write to their parents," Dumbledore answered.

"You're joking, right?" Jonas exclaimed icily, shocking the adults and the few teenagers there, "Those people attacked my brother with the intent to kill him. They used unforgivable curses, which hold an automatic life sentence at Azkaban if they're used against another human being. They have to be handed over to the DMLE for persecution and a trial in front of the whole Wizengamot. That's law, Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm sure they regret making a horrible mistake. Sending them to Azkaban would take away any chance to redeem them, Mr Potter," Dumbledore tried convincing Jonas.

"If you don't take proper action and send the ones, whose wands are found to have used the unforgivable curses and other lethal curses to the DMLE and make sure that they're questioned under veritaserum, I'll invoke my right as the heir apparent of the house of Potter and deal with them myself according to the old laws," Jonas set an ultimatum, "And those that attacked, but didn't use purely lethal spells, need to be expelled for attempting to kill a fellow student."

"That's ridiculous, they're all children from upstanding pureblood families," Umbridge protested.

"Would you like it better if I killed them?" Jonas asked horrifying most of them, "I have the right to do so. They attacked Lord Potter, the head of a noble and most ancient house. The laws that you and your Ministry like to hold up so desperately give me completely free reign in what I can do against them, as long as I don't use dark magic.

"Anybody that Sir Nicholas identified and who was involved in the attack, falls under that power. Especially as their wands can be tested for the kind of curses they used and when. I would be perfectly within my rights to tie them to chairs and pour poison down their throats though and I wouldn't have to fear legal persecution. That's how far those laws are going to protect me and my family. So, wouldn't it be better to simply follow the law and expel them for attempted murder of a student and just send those that used dark magic to prison?"

With each sentence that Jonas spoke the assembled adults blanched more and more. He was right after all and he could demand that he took revenge against those that attacked his brother, who was incidentally Lord Potter.

"I assure you that they'll be interrogated about the attack, all those involved in it, and the kinds of spells they used. Veritaserum will be used to find out the full truth, Mr Potter. I won't allow for things like this to happen, especially not at a school like Hogwarts. Professors, I would like to see you inform the student body about me sending six magical law enforcement patrols to Hogwarts, who will take over guarding the corridors. They'll take shifts, so three teams will always be on duty at a time. It's obvious that the security measures at the castle aren't enough and that we need to act that something like this won't happen again," Madam Bones said, not wanting to see all those students killed.

While this course of action would see a few young adults in Azkaban for life, at least the others could perhaps be spared that fate and they would live. She had no doubt that Jonas Potter was serious. He would kill to protect his brother if it was necessary. For some reason she pitied everybody who got in his way.

* * *

Dumbledore was really annoyed. He had thought that it would be easy to get those spells placed on Harry, but his brother was keeping constant watch together with the aurors. Jonas Potter was a lot colder than his twin and his measures to protect Harry, while he was in the hospital wing, were nothing short of thorough. He had covered all possible entrances with wards, how he knew to set them up was anybody's guess, he checked all potions that were brought for tempering and had already destroyed a blood cleaning potion that had a bit of loyalty potion mixed into it, but not before handing a sample to the aurors for testing who the potion was keyed to. Thankfully Dumbledore had taken precautions for that case and as soon as a determining spell would be used, the potion would blow up.

But it really disturbed his plans. Harry needed to come back under his control. Only he could lead him to fulfil the prophecy. Just what to do with Jonas Potter was the question. He had tried getting guardianship over him, but that had been blocked immediately by Amelia Bones. As Harry was emancipated, he was the logical guardian for his brother. The Lord of House Potter, if one existed, would always be the guardian for any underage member of the house, no matter what. And he didn't have enough political clout to convince anybody that Harry was too young to take responsibility for his brother.

Any attempts to get Jonas away from his brother's side were also futile. Jonas pointed out that he wasn't a student that was registered at Hogwarts and therefore he wasn't obliged to attend classes. Harry was registered and he was currently in no condition to go to classes. Not to mention that Jonas didn't trust the Hogwarts staff to ensure Harry's safety, after how they had failed already, until the complete investigation was over and the culprits convicted. There had been an outcry from the parents of course, but Madam Bones had been completely unmoved. The ones caught at the scene had been the first ones to be interrogated under veritaserum and Amelia had immediately sent her aurors out to arrest the ones that had been named as the others involved in the attack.

Fifteen young wizards were now in custody of the DMLE. And five of them were already scheduled for a trial in front of the Wizengamot for use of unforgivable curses against Harry. There was nothing that could be done to save them, which made him really sad. The law was clear. Anybody using an unforgivable curse against another human being got a one-way-ticket to Azkaban. No exceptions. The only reason he had managed to keep Severus out of Azkaban was that nobody could prove that he had ever used one of them while serving Voldemort. Otherwise even his word vouching for Severus' work as a spy for the light wouldn't have done anything.

He only hoped that the other ten would get away with light sentences. But hearing the first results of the interrogations didn't assure him. Their goal had indeed been to kill Harry to show him what they thought of his showing up Slytherin time and again and taking a leading position at Hogwarts, even if he was just a halfblood. Two of them that had used the cruciatus had planned on joining Voldemort after graduation. They wanted to prove themselves by killing Harry. Of course Fudge still denied that as proof, but Amelia was investigating more, now that she had a lead. He really needed a plan to regain control of things. Nobody simply listened to him, even if it should be clear that everything he did was for the Greater Good.


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**The Truth Comes Out**

Quatre and Trowa had been in Sanc for about a month now. Trowa helped Noin train some refugees from the Treize faction of OZ. Since Treize had been put under house arrest in Luxemburg, OZ had been split into the faction that followed Duke Dermail and his ideas, the others that supported Colonel Treize and his dislike of Mobile Dolls, had founded the Treize faction. So far Romefeller had major problems keeping their war going. While they had managed to conquer quite a lot of Alliance bases in the beginning, after Harry Potter, nice to have a full name to him, had cut off the funding that the Potter family had in the businesses that were important for Romefeller, they were not looking well anymore.

Many countries refused to let them take over their governments, stating that they simply wanted to live in peace and not support crazy world domination ideas. On top of that many allied themselves with Relena Peacecraft, the Princess of Sanc, and her politics of absolute pacifism. She was convinced that you could solve problems by talking them through and finding compromises. So far it was working well, but Trowa knew that it was only a question of time before Romefeller tried to move against Sanc. Hence why the country needed at least a small armed force to defend the people. The Treize faction had already declared that they wouldn't attack a pacifistic country, so the only faction was the one following Duke Dermail.

And they would send MDs and therefore there would be no reason to not shoot their MDs down. Of course only if they entered the territory of Sanc. Other countries were taking similar measures. He had relocated the Heavyarms to the hidden bunker where the few Taurus suits that Noin had organised were kept. Next to getting the Gundam repaired, he also worked on making it suited for battle in space. He knew that in the future he would need that ability, as he would bet that the war was only temporarily stopped. Duke Dermail would find ways to circumvent the blockage that Harry Potter had initiated with enough time. But it offered his opponents the same time to prepare.

Quatre was finally starting to deal with the things he had done thanks to the influence of the Zero system. He refused to enter the cockpit of the Wing Zero, as he didn't trust himself to not lose control again. The Gundam was also kept hidden in the bunker. It was safer here than anywhere where OZ might find it and try to use it for their side. Quatre also enjoyed the lessons with the other students, for some reason they were all girls, where he could talk about peace and how they might achieve it. Trowa could blend in thanks to his abilities as a spy.

Pagan, Relena's advisor, helped Quatre with the psychological difficulties of his actions and finally Quatre was returning to being the nice teen that Trowa had got to know a few months ago. Right now it was time to see if Relena could achieve something with her talks and diplomacy. She was gaining more influence with each meeting that she attended.

* * *

Harry awoke three days after the attack, which relieved everybody a lot. He gave his side of the incident to Madam Bones, once Madam Pomfrey had declared him ready. As Harry didn't want to spend hours telling every detail, he asked if it would be alright if he gave Madam Bones the memory of the incident. Madam Bones was more than happy to agree to that and personally took the memory from Harry. It ensured that nobody would accuse him to have tempered with the memory. After all, nobody in their right mind would accuse Madam Bones of not making sure that the memory was genuine. Regarding the punishment of his attackers, Harry only told Madam Bones to hit them with the full harshness of the law.

She promised him as much and could already tell him that the five that had used the cruciatus curse were now at Azkaban. Harry told her to keep an eye on the prison, as he feared that Voldemort would try to break his followers out. He had said as much at the graveyard after being resurrected. Harry also gave Madam Bones that memory. When she asked why he hadn't done that before he had looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Minister Fudge was trying to hush everything up, especially as I named people as Death Eaters that had been cleared after the last war for being imperiused. All 'upstanding purebloods'. Who would have wanted to see my memory? I only managed to prevent the slander campaign that was planned against me from becoming too bad, thanks to me owning a good part of the shares of the Daily Prophet. This is the first chance that I get to tell a high ranking DMLE officer my side of the events after the third task of that cursed Tournament," Harry pointed out.

Madam Bones had to admit that he was right. The Minister had been completely unreasonable and had only been convinced that Dumbledore was out to take over his office. She asked if there were any more things that Fudge had hushed up, which ended in Harry giving her the memories of his meeting Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack, admitting that he had betrayed the Potters and set up Sirius to take the blame, how the only reason Fudge had sent Hagrid to Azkaban was to be seen doing something and how he had arranged for Barty Crouch junior to be kissed by a dementor instead of calling in the aurors to have the man interrogated properly. Madam Bones was torn between the dimension of fuck ups by the Minister and glee over having enough proof to get him sacked and therefore take away his immunity in investigations.

Jonas got Harry caught up on what had been going on since he had been attacked and what he had needed to tell everybody.

"So they now know that you're alive. Well, while we had hoped to hide you a little longer, there's nothing we can really do about it. And it's not as if they could see other connections," Harry pondered.

Jonas knew that Harry didn't want to speak about the Gundams in a place that could easily be overheard. He agreed with his brother's caution. Then Dumbledore appeared.

"Ah, Harry my boy, good to see you awake again. You have given us quite the fright," he said.

"Thanks, headmaster," Harry said neutrally.

"I've come here to discuss some things with you. As the Christmas break is coming up, I wanted to talk to you about where you're going to spend it," Dumbledore started.

"I'll decide myself where I'll go, not you," Harry said firmly.

"But, my boy, you have to agree that you're in danger and need proper protection," Dumbledore tried with his grandfather persona.

"Oh, like how the corridors of the school should be safe in broad daylight? And still a group of about fifteen managed to lay an ambush for me. It's your job to ensure that no student even thinks that he could get away with attacking another student. And still I nearly died, again I might add, while being here at Hogwarts. I find it highly doubtful that your idea of safety precautions will make me safe," Harry snorted.

"I'll agree that this was a most unpleasant incident, but that's no reason to behave this childishly, Harry," Dumbledore admonished.

"I don't think that my brother is behaving childishly, he's being very rational. This school is a magical castle. While I'm not fully aware of all kinds of protections that can be established with wards, I know that you can set up alarm wards triggered by certain kinds of spells easily. So why does Hogwarts not have alarm spells that react to the three unforgivables and the worst dark curses? From reading _Hogwarts, a History,_ I know that the school was built on top of three crossing ley lines, which offers a near infinite amount of energy to power those wards. In case such a ward was triggered, you, as the headmaster, could either send a few house elves to detain the attackers or apparate there yourself, as the headmaster is the only one capable of doing so, as he's exempt from the anti-apparition wards that are set up," Jonas commented, "You try warning the world of the return of Voldemort, but if you can't even take those basic precautions in the school you're tasked to protect, you're making yourself look like a hypocrite."

Dumbledore had to suppress the rage at the things he was told. How did that boy dare to lecture him, Albus Dumbledore? But he couldn't risk alienating the Potter twins. These two boys, especially Harry, had too much power in the wizarding world and, if his information was correct, in the muggle world as well.

"I think that setting up those wards would be a great idea, Jonas," Dumbledore therefore said smiling, using his long-practiced poker face, "I definitely don't want to look bad when I really want to protect people from Voldemort, but in my old age I seem to have overlooked that sometimes the easiest measures to be taken are the best. Still, the danger to both of you, especially Harry, still remains. It would be too dangerous if you went somewhere where you could be attacked and we didn't know about it."

"I haven't been found all summer, despite all your attempts to find me, Voldemort and his Death Eaters haven't found me, so I doubt that they'll manage it now," Harry stated, "I don't appreciate how you treat people that are supposedly on the same side as you are, Professor Dumbledore. You treat Sirius like a prisoner, you try turning me into one and I know that you tried gaining control over Jonas. I'm Lord Potter and I'm the only one that makes the decisions in my life.

"I'll listen to information you have on Voldemort, as I want that bastard dead as much as you do, but I won't be a puppet that you can control. I'm my own person. And by the way, the only reason I'm going to kill Voldemort for is because he won't leave me alone. I haven't caused the massive problems that are obvious in this country's wizarding society, so don't think I would do much to change things or play by their rules. I can easily take up any job I want in the muggle world with my masters and if anybody pushes me too far, I will."

Jonas hid a grin at the flummoxed expression on Dumbledore's face.

"You would leave the world your parents fought to defend behind? I'm sure they would be disappointed in you," Dumbledore tried the trusty guilt trip method.

"Well, I have no idea what my parents would have said, I never got to know them. The only memory I have of them is them getting killed by Voldemort. You personally made sure that I don't have any ties that bind me to the wizarding world. You left me with my abusive relatives and left me to rot there every single summer, even if I asked often enough to be allowed to stay anywhere but there. You left me on their doorstep at night in frickin November. You never checked up on me and now you expect me to see the wizarding world as my home, when I only get over-the-top worship for something Mum did, but which they would never acknowledge because she was muggleborn, or shunning for having a rare magical ability that's associated with Slytherin and Voldemort?

"You have never done anything for me, but give me meaningless talks at the end of the year after I had to risk my life again, because you couldn't do your job and protect the school. So, no, I don't trust you one bit to do the right thing," Harry huffed, "And guilt tripping me into following you doesn't work either. In case you didn't notice, I didn't grow up being spoon fed your myth. I'll directly acknowledge that you're a powerful wizard, but you've proven more than one time too often that your mistakes, as you call them, always cost me and I'm not willing to pay that price anymore."

Dumbledore fumed. He needed Harry to play his part of the prophecy, but the boy was too stubborn. Now he regretted leaving him in the muggle world. Perhaps growing up poor as part of the Weasleys would have worked out more in his favour. It would have kept him humble as well, but Molly would have ensured that the boy knew that Albus Dumbledore was always right. So for now a tactical retreat was in order.

"I see you're too worked up to think clearly, Harry. I'll let you think about things. I only want your best, even if you right now after the attack can't seem to understand that," Dumbledore tried making it look as if he was talking to a child.

Harry just waved him off, not looking the least bit impressed. This would need careful planning. The boy was way too independent.

* * *

Harry had Jonas ward the area around his bed so they could talk without being overheard.

"He's getting persistent," Harry commented Dumbledore's latest attempt to regain control.

"True. We should have a good plan ready to get away from King's Cross Station to avoid getting kidnapped by the Order for 'our safety'," Jonas agreed with his arms crossed.

"I had thought about visiting Relena, Trowa and Quatre over the break for a week or so and spend the rest with Sirius and Remus," Harry told Jonas his idea.

"Not a bad idea. It would be good to see them again and exchange news. It's also quite possible that Madam Bones will have dealt with the trial for Sirius by then. She was pretty furious when she asked you more about the memories after she had watched them all," Jonas commented.

"True. I heard one of the aurors say that Minister Fudge has locked himself up in his office because he's afraid of her rage. His popularity is falling rapidly and he fears, rightfully at that, that he won't be Minister much longer and that once that happens, he'll be held accountable for the things he messed up while holding the office. And as his greatest brownnoser is stuck here at Hogwarts, not being able to do anything to really help him, he doesn't even have anybody telling him that things will get better and make ruthless plans to get things done," Harry stated.

"I don't understand how he could make her his Undersecretary. I mean the woman flinches whenever I give her a low level glare," Jonas scoffed while Harry cackled.

Jonas had taken to show his displeasure with people with glares which he had ranked by levels. Level one was his basic glare that basically told his opposite that he was business and you better didn't anger him. It went up all the way to 'You have three seconds to run before I kill you.' Many teachers were completely unnerved by now with his glares as many were directed at them for letting things get this bad at Hogwarts. One attempt by Malfoy to badmouth Harry had ended with the blond turning into a whimpering and shaking mess on the ground and Jonas had only used words and a mid-level glare. While Snape had of course tried to get Jonas for that, Jonas was much better at verbal battling than Snape. Jonas had pointed out, with his unique calm and unfazed perfect soldier image, each and every failure that he had watched the head of Slytherin cause and then he continued with an accurate assessment of Snape's personality. All presented with his cold, emotionless voice. Snape had stormed off in anger, because, as Jonas wasn't officially a student, he couldn't even give him detention or take points.

"Probably because she is a pureblood and was recommended by one of his sponsors. Or she drugged him with a bought potion, because face it, she'd never be good enough to brew something that works," Harry commented.

"Point," Jonas agreed, "Now how could we avoid problems at the station?"

"Polyjuice I think. I can easily ask Dobby to get me some from my stocks. We summon hairs from some random students our size and then use the confusion of the Order to apparate away. I can side-along you, as I have my licence and you don't, so nobody will be able to punish me for that. Once we are at the flat, we can pack what we want for the trip and let Dobby and Winky take us to Sanc," Harry explained his idea.

"Hm, that could work. But why not simply let the elves get us from the train? That would avoid any kind of problems over using a restricted potion as well," Jonas asked.

"Because the train is the one place where the elves can't get into. I don't know what wards there are around it, but the train is completely secure against any kind of attack. No one can enter or exit except through the doors," Harry answered.

"Too bad, well, then we should probably go with your plan. I only hope that Romefeller won't do something stupid over the Christmas break. It's too nice to not have to fight all the time," Jonas said.

"I hope that too. While my blocking their finances is very effective, there are rumours that Duke Dermail could have found a new financer and that the production of the MDs will soon continue. Even if they'll have a lot more trouble taking over than before. The remainders of the Alliance have more or less turned the governing of the countries in which they still have power over to elected leaders and are only providing the countries' defence now. It's quite a smart move to be honest. Romefeller will look like evil conquerors bent on world domination if they use their previous methods. The fact that a quarter of the leaders of the European countries and a sixth of the ones in Asia have decided that they don't want to fight a war and instead work by diplomacy to solve their problems adds to their misery," Harry informed Jonas.

"They would have to pull a major coup to make people fall into line right now. They don't control as many countries as they probably assumed they could have taken over by now. The colonies have fallen under the deception Lady Une was able to pull off, but with her being a prisoner to Tubarov, nobody can say what they'll do. How long will your virus cause trouble?" Jonas wanted to know.

"It's been a month now since I uploaded it at the Barge. I think they might be able to finally have got rid of it if they managed to get new computers. That one was even nastier than the one I spread from London. At least on Earth you don't have to fear killing yourself and others if you make a mistake with getting rid of the virus because it cuts off the oxygen supply. In space you don't have that advantage. So the easiest way would be exchanging all computers. And with how they would have to send a shuttle down to buy the computers, fly back and install them everywhere after getting the old ones out, they'd be busy for at least two weeks. Then getting everything back up to running normally would also take two weeks. The question is if OZ could afford to buy that many computers. The Barge is large after all and I cut off the money," Harry commented grinning.

Jonas chuckled at that. His brother could really be vindictive.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix, excluding Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who were currently at the Ministry of Magic to get Sirius cleared of the charges against him, after Amelia Bones had personally made sure that he reached his trial safely, were assembled at platform 9 ¾. Their mission was to get the Potter twins to Grimmauld Place with a portkey the headmaster had given them. The boys were refusing to listen to reason for their own safety, so they would have to be forced. While some didn't truly think this a good idea, the headmaster always knew best, or so they thought.

After hearing the story of how Harry Potter had nearly died because of an attack, it only proved in their mind that the boy needed protection at all times and that included his reappeared twin brother. What they didn't know was that Jonas Potter had already gained a reputation to be merciless against those crossing him and that he had an excellent memory for things like these. The smarter students in Slytherin house had already decided to stay far away from the brown-haired boy with the piercing blue eyes. After his revelation, Jonas had simply stopped wearing the contacts and returned his hair colour to his normal dark brown. Where they had learned to fear the Potter smirk on Harry Potter's face, because that normally led to total public humiliation or in case you did something really bad, he would completely destroy you socially and, if he wanted to, do the same financially to your family, they now also quickly learned that Jonas Potter was simply dangerous.

And he didn't even need to rely on his brother's fame or political power. No, Jonas would confront you directly. Be it a duel or a verbal spar. And he would destroy you if you became his target. He was extremely efficient and if you dared going after his brother, your life was as good as forfeit. He had an aura around him and everybody knew that he had been the sole reason that the attackers of Harry had not only been expelled, but the ones using the worst curses were for life at Azkaban. Rumours had it that Jonas had threatened all those assembled at the hospital wing the day he had reappeared with personally killing them, if they weren't punished according to the law and how he would be able to get away with it, thanks to them having attacked a lord of a most ancient and noble house.

Madam Bones promising that the full might of the law would be used against the attackers was the only reason that he had allowed it. And nobody, who had had seen the confrontation between him and Draco Malfoy in the Great Hall, doubted he would have gone through with his threat.

So now the Order was thinking that they only had to deal with two stubborn teenagers. They kept an eye out for them to appear from the train. They found the Weasleys and the Granger girl, but not the twins.

"Where are Harry and Jonas?" Molly Weasley asked Ron.

"I don't know. I know that they planned to not come to headquarters, stating that Dumbledore had no right to tell them where to spend their break," Ron answered grumbling.

"And they're right. I don't know why you think you can order them around," Hermione said, "If you took them to headquarters, it would be kidnapping and they could bring up charges against you and the headmaster."

"It's for their own safety, Hermione," Molly tried.

"The safest place for them is where nobody knows that they are. Now excuse me, I have to meet my parents. Have a nice Christmas, I'll see you next year," Hermione snapped shortly and went to the portal to the muggle part of the station.

Nobody noticed two boys with blond hair apparating away at the end of the platform after exiting the train. They were all busy looking for the missing twins and wondering when Hermione Granger had started to argue against authority figures. What they didn't know was that Jonas and Harry had asked her to cause a little commotion to give them a little time to pull their plan off. Moody wouldn't be able to detect the polyjuice, but he would become suspicious about two boys leaving unaccompanied. So her directing the attention towards herself for a minute was all they needed to get home.

* * *

Harry and Jonas waited in Harry's apartment for the polyjuice to wear off. They knew that once the Order members got back to Grimmauld Place, they would try to report the incident to Dumbledore as another failed attempt to get the Potters back under their 'protection'. And thanks to Sirius and Remus being part of the Order, they would quickly find out and probably find the whole thing incredibly hilarious. After all, it wasn't every day that two teenagers managed to trick all available members of the supposedly strongest opposition that Voldemort had. Which in itself was actually a sad thought.

Dobby and Winky had already packed suitcases with things they wanted to take with them to Sanc. Harry had also turned the WWN on, as he knew that if Sirius was cleared, it would be all over the news. Just when Harry felt the tell-tale signs of the potions losing its effects, a special news announcement interrupted the normal program.

"We're interrupting our normal program for a special report from the Wizengamot where today a secret session of the Wizengamot has taken place, called in by head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. The Wizengamot was called in to sit for the overdue, yes, you heard right, trial of none other than Sirius Orion Black. Sirius Black was accused of having betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who as their secret keeper and after that killing a wizard, Peter Pettigrew, and twelve muggles with a single blasting curse. Black spent twelve years at Azkaban for his crimes. We all thought that he, like all others, was sent there after a proper trial, but today we learned better.

"Investigations by Madam Bones have brought to light that former Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, and former head of the DMLE, Barty Crouch senior, have sent Black to Azkaban without a trial, just on circumstantial evidence. Madam Bones was made aware of these facts by Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, when she questioned him about the nearly deadly attack against him at Hogwarts from children of, supposedly, former Death Eaters and known pureblood supremacy lobbyists.

"The attackers were all expelled from Hogwarts and, depending on the severity of the spells they used, sentenced to Azkaban. An insider at the DMLE now confirmed that the speed and harshness of the punishment was caused by the threat of Jonas Potter, the reappeared twin brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, who was believed dead, but instead was left in the muggle world with his magic completely bound by somebody, while his parents were deceived into thinking he had been killed by Death Eaters that had attacked the Longbottoms in 1981. Jonas Potter, furious that Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to let the attackers get away with point deductions, detentions for a few months and loss of privileges like Hogsmeade visits, threatened to use his lawful rights as heir apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter to personally kill the attackers of his brother, who is the current Lord of House Potter.

"Harry Potter allowed Madam Bones to take his memories of a number of events, including a meeting with the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew at the end of his third year at Hogwarts. This memory, combined with some additional points that have been brought up, led to the trial for Sirius Black, where he voluntarily took veritaserum to be questioned about the incident in Manchester that had him be called a mass murderer and the true betrayal of the Potters. Turns out that Sirius Black is innocent of every charge against him. Yes, an innocent man was sent to Azkaban! It's a huge scandal. And the most shocking part of this is that Minister Fudge was made aware of the injustice over a year ago and he did nothing, denying that Harry Potter's statements could be true, rather believing the statement of Professor Severus Snape, a known school enemy of the Potters' late father James and his friends, that Harry Potter and his friends were confounded by Black.

"Black was cleared of all charges against him and granted a substantial amount of gold in reparation of his unlawful imprisonment. When questioned what he would do now that he was a free man again, Black answered he would go on vacation. He had been forced to be on the run for two and a half years, not being able to be out in public, and he wanted to enjoy this as much as he could. When the question of his plans concerning the Potter twins were, he simply grinned and answered that he would support them in whatever endeavours they planned, but to not tell them what to do, as they were old enough to decide for themselves what they wanted to do with their lives.

"The Ministry of Magic has placed Peter Pettigrew on the wanted list and after showing another memory of Harry Potter, this one from what truly happened at the end of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, including the murder of Cedric Diggory by Peter Pettigrew on orders of You-Know-Who, Madam Bones also declared martial law and gave a warning to the public that You-Know-Who was back and that all witches and wizards need to be on guard. I only kept this part of the news to the end of my report, as Madam Bones made me swear to first inform the public of the innocence of Sirius Black. We're facing dark times again and Minister Fudge already cost us months of preparation. He was arrested for suspected complicity in aiding You-Know-Who in preparing for another war against Wizarding Britain.

"Madam Bones has announced a press conference in three days' time to inform the public of necessary measures to thwart the plans You-Know-Who will be making right now. The question is, will the Boy-Who-Lived help us in this time of need, or will he desert us? Rumours coming from Hogwarts don't show an assuring picture about his willingness to fight instead of people who he says should not bury their heads in the sand and stand up for their rights. I can only hope that he can be convinced to help us, or the horrors from fourteen years back that most of us can vividly remember will be upon us again. This was Founster Irwich with a special report about the Wizengamot."

"So they're finally acting," Jonas commented.

"It's about time. But I'm really happy that Sirius can finally walk around freely again. And it's typical that people already try looking to me for help in a war that they allowed to start the last time around," Harry said.

"I know, but I know you too well to not try and do something against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You suffer from the same saving people syndrome, as Hermione dubbed it, that I do. We are Potters, we can't simply stand by and let innocents be killed," Jonas reminded him.

"We just don't follow the rules they expect us to follow when we act against the ones causing the harm," Harry added grinning evilly.

Jonas chuckled.

"True that. I don't think Dumbledore was at all happy that I dared to defy him in setting punishment for those that attacked you. I'm just glad that they're all at Azkaban now or at least out of Hogwarts for good. Add to that that their names were plastered all over the front page of the Daily Prophet and they won't have any chance to get a job that pays well in Britain once they apply. And cutting off finances of Death Eaters is always a good thing. With the blow against the Malfoys, Notts and Goyles, Voldemort lost a lot of support. Draco can't access the family fortune yet and it'll be two years until he can, Theodore's mother has fled the country in fear of another attack on Nott Manor and the Goyles don't have much money to begin with. Not enough to spare anything for Voldemort's plans," Jonas summarized.

"Yeah, that can buy us a bit of time to prepare. But I fear that with the truth out, he might start some attacks just to keep the Ministry on its toes. While he might not have managed to get many followers yet, especially not the worst ones which are still at Azkaban, he could use magical creatures like the werewolves. Greyback is a major bastard from what Remus told us and wouldn't hesitate to spread fear again," Harry reminded Jonas.

"True, but we'll have to wait when and what move he'll make," Jonas said and then the bell rang.

"That's probably Sirius or Remus," Harry said and walked to the door.

When he opened it, he was met with a big black dog jumping at him and starting to lick his face.

"Down, Padfoot!" Harry laughed, trying to push the dog away, while Remus laughed in the background.

"Hey cubs," Remus greeted them.

"Hi, Remus. Come in," Jonas said while dragging the dog from Harry.

Once the door was closed Sirius turned back and hugged Harry for all he was worth. He had hated having to stay away from the hospital wing while he knew that Harry was fighting for his life.

"Please don't do that to me again, pup," Sirius said, "I surely aged a decade over that attack."

"I'll try, Sirius. I definitely didn't choose that. And I really didn't expect to be attacked at that time of the day when there was a big possibility that others would come across the attack site," Harry said, "Congratulations for winning your freedom."

"Thank you. I'm really happy that I can now walk out in the open again. Amelia promised that she would inform the muggle Prime Minister of the results of the trial so that the man hunt in the muggle world will also be called off. Even then I think it would be better though to give it a few days to really spend time in public. Let people first get used to the idea that I'm truly innocent," Sirius said.

"That might be a good plan," Jonas agreed, "What were the reactions to us ditching the Order members at the station?"

Remus laughed.

"Dumbledore is really angry that his great plan failed so completely, because you seemed to have foreseen it and countered it. He's expressed the urgency of bringing you to Grimmauld Place to 'protect' you properly. Moody, while he's angry at you getting past him, is grudgingly impressed with your skill. Molly ranted about you being totally irresponsible and that you shouldn't be allowed to live on your own, mainly the same diatribe she sprouted since last summer when she found out that you got emancipated, Harry. And of course she's scandalised that Jonas would threaten others with death and that he didn't refer to the punishment that Dumbledore saw fit to pass onto the attackers," Remus reported.

"Serves them right," Harry mumbled, slightly leaning into Sirius' half hug sitting on the couch, "I told Dumbledore that he had no right to tell me where to live. I guess he's also really annoyed that his legilimency on me is useless, because I mastered occlumency some time ago."

"Did he try scanning your mind?" Jonas asked.

"Not since he got that murder headache at the beginning of the school year and I sent Snape to the hospital wing when he tried snooping around during one Potions class. That was a really short class that day," Harry said cheekily.

"They tried legilimency on a student?" Remus asked outraged.

"They do that all the time, Remus. I found out from Fred and George when I overheard them complaining about it and having to improve their occlumency shields again to not be caught for a prank," Harry explained, "I then looked up what occlumency and legilimency were and I decided that if I wanted to keep my secrets for me, I would need to learn occlumency as well."

"Still, it's against the law to use legilimency against students," Remus insisted.

"And how would you prove it?" Jonas asked, "It would be two contradicting statements and who would believe a student accusing Dumbledore of using illegal mind arts on students? If they would even be able to get their complaints out before they are obliviated. I wouldn't put it past those two to take measures against being found out."

Remus had to admit that Jonas was probably right.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Sirius asked eagerly.

He really wanted to spend his first holidays as a free man in over a decade with the people he considered family.

"Well, for one we want to visit friends in the Kingdom of Sanc. We also wanted to spend time with you, so perhaps, if you'd like to, you could come with us there?" Harry asked hopefully.

"What do you think, Remus?" Sirius asked, "I think that sounds like a perfect idea, as in Sanc less people would recognise me and go into panic before the news of my innocence have spread far enough."

"I like it. As long as we celebrate together, I'm game for anything," Remus declared.

"Great. Then I'll send Trowa a mail to inform him. He can tell the others," Jonas said and walked over to his laptop.

* * *

**And that's it for this time. Until next.**


	15. A Ball to Remember

**I've finally managed to get the next chapter of this story done. I have got the great news that the cancer is completely gone. I'm still in recovery, but I am working on getting some new chapters for my stories done. I want to thank all those that sent my PMs or left reviews wishing me well. I was really happy about that. I can't say yet how long I will need for the chapters, but at least I'm back to being able and in the mood to write again.**

**Now happy reading.**

* * *

**A Ball to Remember**

A day later, the four arrived at the Palace of Sanc. Trowa, Quatre and Relena were already waiting for them. A car had collected them from the airport and driven them here. To avoid getting tracked, they had used a plane to travel. Their plan of having Dobby and Winky take them had been changed last minute, as Dobby had overheard some elves talking about wide area scans for magic in the big cities, thanks to Dumbledore suggesting it to find Death Eater activities. To avoid that hassle outside their flat, they decided to change travel methods to the normal way. They were told by the driver that their luggage would be taken to their rooms and, after thanking him, they exited the car. Both Harry and Jonas had decided to wear business casual clothes, meaning jeans with a button up shirt and a sports jacket over them. Where Jonas preferred green and black, Harry had chosen red and blue.

"Welcome to Sanc," Relena greeted them smiling happily.

"Thanks for the invitation, Relena," Harry replied also smiling, "May I introduce the others? You know Heero already, the other two are my godfather Sirius Black and another good friend of my parents Remus Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm especially pleased that you finally found justice, Mr Black. What happened to you should never have been allowed," Relena said.

"Thank you," Sirius said a little surprised.

"I guess you wonder how I know," Relena commented.

"Yes, not many people outside Britain know and with my innocence just being proven yesterday, I didn't expect somebody outside of the country to already know," Sirius admitted.

"Pagan, my advisor, is keeping an eye on important news all over the world for me and briefs me accordingly, as I'm pretty involved in world politics. I'm trying to spread the idea of absolute pacifism that my father followed and so far, a good number of countries have at least agreed that violence isn't needed to find solutions for many problems," Relena said happily.

"I'm happy to hear that," Sirius replied.

"Now please come inside. Your rooms have been prepared for you and I'm eager to hear what has happened since I last saw you," Relena said, "Quatre and Trowa have offered to show you the way. I arranged for lunch in an hour if that's alright with you."

"That's perfect, Relena, thank you," Harry replied.

Relena then went off to take care of some paperwork and Trowa and Quatre showed the group the way to their rooms. They arrived at a corridor at the second floor with six rooms on it, three on each side.

"Our rooms are the first two on the left, the other four are for you," Quatre informed them.

"Thanks," Jonas replied, "Anything we should be aware of?"

"Well, the granddaughter of Duke Dermail, Dorothy Catalonia, is currently studying here and shows a great interest in how Relena reacts to certain events. I don't really get a good read on her," Quatre answered.

"She'll try to get a rise out of Harry then," Jonas commented.

"Hard not to, as I'm the one that blocked OZ's takeover over the world most successfully. Where Treize simply declared his dislike of using mobile dolls in battle, I more or less positioned myself as somebody that didn't like the attacks on peaceful countries under the cover of not supporting the policy of doll usage," Harry agreed, "Not to mention that I have heard rumours that Lady Une still tries to prove that I'm a Gundam pilot."

That caused laughter among the boys, as now standing next to each other, each of them could easily understand the mistake of Lady Une. Harry and Jonas simply looked too similar to not be mistaken for another from afar. Though Quatre knew better than to ask about their relation to each other and Trowa already knew that they were twins.

"Did you hear about the New Year's Ball in Bremen that Romefeller is hosting?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, I got an invitation for the Potter family. I guess some leaders will try to convince me to stop the freezing of the Potter funds in Romefeller," Harry answered.

"Are you going to attend?" Trowa asked.

"Probably. I need to be seen at events like those to keep a measure of influence. And it would be good if Relena had some backup there just in case," Harry answered.

"That's right, she would have to accept the invitation with her work for peaceful cooperation between the countries," Quatre realised.

"Then I'll also go. You two are too much of a target to not have trained support," Jonas declared.

"It would mean you'll have to have a proper invitation, you know that," Harry reminded Jonas, knowing that he would prefer to keep his cover.

"And you know that I have two ways to officially get in there," Jonas countered.

Harry, knowing his brother, understood what he had planned.

"So, you're going to be Relena's official date to the ball; that would be easiest to explain," Harry nodded, "In case somebody asks about your identity, I can still back up the second way."

Jonas nodded. The other two also knew that Harry and Jonas were related, but not if they were brothers or cousins, in Quatre's case. It was easy to narrow that part down after all.

* * *

Dorothy looked at the group of boys with interest. She had known that Miss Relena was friends with Harry Potter, but she hadn't been aware that there was a second boy that looked as if he could be his twin. When she had come here, she had wanted to see if Relena Peacecraft could really be a leading force in the world. She didn't think that absolute pacifism was possible in this world, but Relena's success in winning people over to her policies was staggering. It was slow-going, but many countries joined her ways. Not all of them refrained from having weapons, but many decided that the only reason for having some was to defend against aggressors. And those weapons only came down to a few mobile suits of the now standard models Leo, Aries and a few Taurus.

Dorothy knew that her grandfather was angry about the loss of the two special mobile suits that OZ had made the Gundam engineers create. Nobody knew where those two suits were now and it was maddening. Especially as the engineers had fled and the blueprints were deleted from all servers. Tubarov wanted to use the suits as a base for new mobile dolls, but that wasn't possible anymore. The ones that had watched the Gundam engineers were trying to recreate the powers of the Mercurius and the Vayate, but it was slow going. They would need a few more months to get to a level that was even close to what the five engineers had managed to do.

She decided that getting to know Harry Potter and this mystery boy would be a smart thing to do. She thought that a total war was unavoidable. And it was exciting to be in the middle of events.

* * *

Harry, Jonas and Relena were accompanied by Lucretia Noin, a former member of OZ, who had taken to protecting Relena while her brother was away. She had trained together with Zechs and was quite good at piloting mobile suits. She acted as an official bodyguard during the event. The flight from Sanc to Bremen had only taken an hour and they planned to fly back to Sanc once the ball was over. Therefore, they hadn't taken hotel rooms, even if they had got the offer. Neither Jonas nor Noin were convinced that Romefeller wouldn't try something underhanded. It was safer for all people involved if they weren't in a place that was easily accessible.

Harry and Jonas wore dark blue dress trousers and dinner jackets, with pristine white button up shirts and silver vests under them, while Relena had chosen a long violet dress with matching high heels. Noin was in uniform and took care of handing over the invitations for the three. The invitation that Harry got had simply been for the Potter family, so there was no reason to announce Jonas officially. He had simply confirmed that he would attend the ball. He was sure that there would be a lot of attempts to make him cave in and free the financial means for the Foundation to continue building mobile suits.

Well, their problem that they had angered him greatly by making his twin brother a target. And trying to oppress and kill innocents. Those were things that Harry would never support. All those plans of world domination were really overcome and never ended well. They decided to mingle a bit and were soon approached by Marquis Weridge. He greeted both Relena and Harry warmly and Harry introduced Jonas as his brother. As the marquis had already known that Jonas existed from the time when they both had been babies, there was no reason to be alarmed by the casual way he treated the appearance of a second Potter.

A few more introductions followed and Harry was quite surprised to find Daphne Greengrass attending the ball. To his pleasant surprise, he had a really nice conversation with her. She didn't really talk a lot to others at Hogwarts. They were seated at the same table, probably because the Foundation wanted to have the younger guests seated together, and made polite small talk. Harry was asked a few things about his plans in the near future by some representatives of the Foundation, and answered that as long as Romefeller didn't quit trying to attack countries with mobile dolls, he wouldn't free the money. He was completely against forcing others under your control with military powers, as there was clear proof, by the success that Relena had, in finding peaceful solutions through diplomacy, and he wouldn't let his money be used to produce weapons only meant to be used for that goal.

It didn't please the representatives at all and after dinner was over, Harry asked Daphne to dance with him to get away from them.

"You were quite firm in your opinion of refusing to financially aid the Foundation, Potter," she commented.

"I was honest in my reasons," Harry replied while spinning her around, "I know that the Alliance didn't do the right thing in how they ruled the countries under their control. Hell, they even attacked a pacifistic country like Sanc and killed the royal family except for the children. But what Romefeller is doing now is in no way better. Had they only attacked the Alliance bases and then aided the people in setting up their own governments and given protection, I would happily let my money help with it, but the leaders, like Duke Dermail, are only looking out to rule the world."

"That's true. Father told me a little about the politics of the Romefeller Foundation and I can only say that some things sound worrisome. While many believe that the actions of the mundane don't influence us, I don't like the idea of people with delusions of grandeur running around with weapons like those mobile dolls that are the main point of your arguments with Romefeller," Daphne replied.

Harry realised that she was referring to the magical world. They went through some complicated moves of the dance before continuing talking.

"You seem much more at ease with dancing than a year ago," Daphne commented.

"I had some more lessons and with taking up my position as head of house Potter, I had to be able to properly represent my family. I only learned dancing shortly before the Yule Ball last year, so I was quite unsure what to do. It didn't help that everybody was watching me during the opening dance. Had I just needed to dance while many others were on the dance floor, it would have been easier," Harry explained.

"Yes, that would be a disadvantage. Though you still managed to not embarrass yourself like other people at the ball," she nodded and let him dip her in a move.

"Thank you," Harry said and lifted her back up and continued.

"So, what are your plans now that your brother was revealed fully?" Daphne wanted to know, "I heard rumours that Professor Dumbledore isn't happy with you two at the moment."

"If he would simply accept that, as an emancipated minor, I am the only one that decides where I live and what I do, he would have an easier time. I don't take well to people trying to control me, Greengrass. And with my legal status, nobody has any right to do that. He just doesn't want to accept it. He's too used to people falling over themselves to do his bidding. And that is something I'll never do. I'll assist if I support his goals, but I won't be a mindless pawn," Harry answered, "And using Jonas against me won't work either. He takes things like that even worse than I do."

"Yes, I heard about his strong stance against those that attacked you. I was actually impressed how he dealt with the issue. Very Slytherin that tactic," She commented.

"Potters seem to have had to convince the Sorting Hat to not sort us into Slytherin for generations. But where would the fun be if everybody knew that we were cunning and ambitious?" Harry asked grinning.

"You could have been a Slytherin?" Daphne asked surprised.

"Easily, but I had met Malfoy in Diagon Alley and then on the train and he was sorted into that house and there was no way in hell that I would share a dorm with a boy that reminded me strongly of my spoiled cousin that made my childhood hell for a whole seven years. No, any house was better than that. I begged the hat to send me anywhere but Slytherin, which was how I ended up in Gryffindor," Harry informed her.

Daphne was really surprised and needed a moment to collect herself. She would have to discretely slip that information to a few others.

"So, how do you know Relena Peacecraft? And is she dating your brother?" Daphne asked after a minute.

"I met Relena when my relatives took me with them on a business trip my uncle had to make to Japan. Relena helped me getting permission to use the computer room of St. Gabriel's, her school, where I took my masters tests in computer science and physics. I perhaps plan on becoming an engineer once I finish school. I was also there when Relena' school was attacked by mobile suits for some reason and helped evacuating the students. Jonas was also a student there, which was how we met and at the Tokyo branch of Gringotts we found out that we're actually twins. It was a huge coincidence. Otherwise I wouldn't even know that I had a brother," Harry told her, "And as far as I know, they aren't dating. Though I wouldn't be surprised if it happened in the future. They make quite a nice couple, I think."

"They seem to be on the same magical wave length, even if I think that she isn't like us," Daphne commented.

"True, she isn't. But she has a strong will and charisma that allows her to follow through with her goals of achieving peace through diplomacy. And if there will ever be anything between her and my brother, she'll need that strong will," Harry informed her.

"So, he's as stubborn as you?" Daphne asked teasingly.

"I think even more so," Harry replied.

* * *

Meanwhile Duke Dermail looked angry. His subordinates had informed him about the stance that the young Potter Lord was taking in the conflict. He refused to let them pursue their goal of world domination, stating that too many innocents became victims. And right now, he was giving the perfect example of a young lord, dancing gracefully with the oldest daughter of Lord Greengrass. He needed the money for his plans. Even if he didn't get the plans to produce better mobile dolls with the inventions of the scientists that had built the gundams, he could still have produced Taurus mobile dolls and used them. It wasn't as effective, but it would have worked.

There were too many countries that had used the computer problems of OZ to regroup and take a stance against the aggressions of OZ. And the Alliance officers had taken the smart way out and let the countries where their bases were located hold democratic elections. The elected leaders were put in charge, with the Alliance troops just giving the country protection, but being officially under the command of the new government. Officially there was no way of claiming that they were just freeing the countries anymore. They had claimed about a bit over half of the world, but the remaining part posed problems. Inspired by the politics of the Kingdom of Sanc, they refused to follow Romefeller.

And he couldn't get enough money or raw materials from the countries that had been taken over. The people would protest and their rule wasn't strong enough yet to make demands. Not to mention that, thanks to the fighting, there were lots of repairs to do before any money would be freed for other things. Had it only been the small number of countries that the Foundation had expected to be left by this time, after starting the operation, it would have been much easier.

* * *

Jonas and Relena were dancing together, knowing that they had the attention of a large amount of the guests on them.

"You'd think they would find something more interesting to do than watching us dance after a while," Jonas commented.

"Well, going by their worried faces, I would assume that many of the higher ups of Romefeller are concerned that I, as the Princess of Sanc, the main leader of the pacifistic movement that has been stalling the take-over of OZ, am so close to the twin of Harry Potter, who is the main culprit in freezing their finances efficiently. Probably we're adding to their nightmares," Relena giggled a little.

"Perhaps, though I would have thought that they would try to butter you and Harry up instead of the subtle pushing the ones at our table tried. They should know that a Potter would never bow to pressure like that and is more liable to retaliating," Jonas commented.

"They don't know Harry. Some have talked about your grandfather and how he was an unforgiving opponent, but they think they can still influence Harry to follow their lead, as he's just fifteen," Relena commented.

"They're going to be disappointed then. But I fear that soon they'll try other methods. While during the school year, Harry is safe at boarding school, they could try to lure him out by attacking targets that he wants to protect," Jonas said.

"I fear you could be right. I know that my politics of positioning Sanc as an opponent to Romefeller's plans of world domination make my country a target, but I won't allow that people that just want to live in peace, are persecuted by them. The majority of people wants peace and refusing to listen to the people will only make a government fall. I only hope that we can stop the violence before the whole world is dragged into a war," Relena told him.

"I wish I could share your ideals, but I fear you won't be able to gain peace without a fight. Greed and hunger for power are too powerful as motivations for the ones having some power that they won't stop before they can't gain more power. And absolute power corrupts absolutely. I have seen the results on the colonies. I prefer risking my life to having to live under the rule of people that terrorise the people that they should protect," Jonas declared softly.

Then the waltz ended and they politely applauded the orchestra.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have got a request for a dance to play. Those that dare taking the challenge, get ready for the tango," the lead musician announced.

Many couples left the dance floor, leaving only a handful of them back, among them Relena and Jonas and Harry and Daphne.

"Should we show my brother how good we are at dancing?" Jonas asked.

"Certainly," Relena agreed and went into position.

Jonas and Harry looked at each other challenging, nodding at the accepted challenge. Then the music started and they moved with precision and grace. Relena and Daphne took their lead and the two couples were soon the only ones left on the dance floor, the others preferring to watch the small competition between the Potter twins and their partners. Each move was executed in perfection and when both Harry and Jonas dipped their girls down at the last high, the other guests loudly applauded the incredible display of dancing skills.

* * *

Treize Kushrenada watched the Potter twins and their partners on the dancing floor. He knew why Lady Une was convinced that Harry Potter was a Gundam pilot. The similarity between him and the pilot that had been filmed by the camera of the Tallgeese was certainly startling. Though, now that he was watching them move, he would put his money on his twin being the one. Jonas Potter, he hadn't known that there had been a second son born to James and Lily Potter in 180 AC. He had to admit he didn't keep up with the births of all the important families, mostly he took note of the children when they were introduced to others when they were about five years old. And the information about the Potter family after the deaths of Lord Charlus and Lord James had been that there was only Harry as the sole surviving family member.

He had kept an eye on the boy, knowing too well the reputation that the family had. You never disregarded a potential threat. But even he hadn't expected the actions taken by the young man. He really couldn't be called a boy anymore. Harry Potter than thrown a major wrench into the plans of Romefeller and OZ. His move of freezing the money that was necessary to continue the offensive to take down all traces of the Alliance had caused waves that nobody had calculated for when the Operation Nova had been planned.

They had taken over a high number of countries, but with how things were going right now, it was doubtful that they could finish the plans of world domination. And he wasn't in any position to act right now. He had been allowed to attend the ball, as Duke Dermail wanted to have all the known faces of Romefeller present for the occasion. It was only a question of time until he would be free again, but he was bidding his time. He could see that Duke Dermail and his supporters would soon fall over their trouble and then he could step in and take back control over OZ and the foundation. This was mostly a small disadvantage for him. But he needed to find ways to secure their computer systems better. Those virus attacks had thrown them back a large amount and it wouldn't do if a third attack cost them time again.

His work on the secret project was also finished. The problem was that he couldn't control the system that he had installed in the cockpit. The zero system that the Gundam that had been responsible for the destruction of some colonies had installed was incredible, but hardly any pilot could manage the mental strain that the increase of perception caused. They lost control over themselves and couldn't distinguish between friend and foe anymore. He wondered if a Gundam pilot would be able to do so after some time. It was pure luck that he had found the plans for the system, but a scouting team had found an abandoned base where the data of the Wing Zero had partially been deleted from the mainframe, but the one doing so had seemingly been in a hurry to get away.

Treize was really curious which Gundam would fare better. Wing Zero or his creation, the Epyon.

* * *

Harry and Jonas went back to their table after an hour of dancing. It seemed that the guy that was meant to convince Harry to free his money had finally understood that Harry didn't want to talk to him anymore and had left, probably to report his failure. Well, if the Romefeller Foundation would finally accept that war and destruction weren't the way to go, Harry might rethink his stance, but right now, no chance at that happening.

"When do you think we should return to Sanc?" Relena asked.

"Well, we have stayed long enough for it to fulfil polite obligations," Harry commented.

"Yes, and it's improbable that we will really find out much today," Jonas added.

"True," Harry nodded, but then there was a commotion at the entrance.

"Relena, you stay close to me and no solo attempts," Jonas ordered, being in soldier mode immediately.

She nodded, seeing that he was serious and that Noin was already on her way to investigate what was going on. She soon returned to their table to inform them what was the matter.

"There are about a hundred masked people with weapons that have declared that they would be taking over control now. They call themselves the White Fang Movement. They are taking everybody in here as hostages," Noin told them, "The building is surrounded as well. Sneaking out will be impossible. And they have a mobile suit of a model that I never saw before. There are two of them, with their weapons directed at the building."

"Why would they attack a ball?" One of the other guests asked frightened.

"The leaders of Romefeller and therefore a large part of the world are assembled here. If they want to take over control, there would be no better place," Noin answered.

"I'm going to check out the situation," Jonas declared.

"Don't forget your camouflage," Harry reminded him, knowing that this was no problem for his brother.

Jonas nodded and slipped away from the group.

* * *

Jonas watched the group that had taken the guests as hostages, using a disillusionment charm to keep unseen. After all, he would be stupid to not use all means of working on a problem he had available. Like Noin said, there were about a hundred of them, plus two mobile suits. The main problem was that he couldn't take out all the hostage takers without endangering the hostages. The first things that needed to be eliminated though were the mobile suits. They posed the biggest danger. Once they were out of the way, security forces could assist with the problem.

The question was how to manage that part. He was sure that he could easily pilot one of the suits, but even if he overwhelmed one pilot, there was still the second suit and even one missile at the building would kill the people inside, which was totally unacceptable. Well, time to call in reinforcements. Now he was really glad that he had taught Harry how to pilot a mobile suit.

* * *

When Jonas returned to the group, he found Relena telling off one of the hostage takers. That girl could never keep her opinion to herself. Well, it offered him the chance to get Harry's help without being in the focus of attention. He silently signalled Harry that he wanted him to follow him outside and his brother barely noticeably nodded. Once Relena had been forced back into being silent and the hostage takers turned their backs, Harry slipped away as well and joined Jonas.

"And?" Harry asked.

"We need to first take out the two MS," Jonas told his brother, "And we need to do it at the same time. Once they are under our control, we can take out the troops outside of the building. I just wonder where this group came from. They say they are here to free the colonies from the control of OZ, but they either have the most incompetent leaders ever to choose this target, or something else is going on in the background."

"I tend to believe it's the second. Why so many people are out to rule the world, I will never understand. I wouldn't want to have to deal with all the paperwork ruling causes," Harry shook his head, making Jonas smirk, "So, how do you suggest we get inside the suits?"

"I was thinking apparition. We don't have the necessary equipment to do it otherwise and you aren't trained for missions like this. Once we have taken over the suits, you are to keep to the background, while I eliminate any other kind of weapon that they have, like those trucks with machine guns mounted on the back," Jonas declared.

"I can do that. Though we better disguise our faces. I don't want to explain how we managed to do this. While some people in there, like Treize Kushrenada, may already suspect that you could be a Gundam pilot, we don't need them getting proof of that," Harry pointed out.

"True. What disguise?" Jonas asked.

"Simple helmets with visors that don't let the other side see our eyes will do," Harry decided and conjured them with his wand.

"Good idea. This way people might mistake us for a special unit of the German army," Jonas nodded approvingly, "And you can bet that they are already around. The event had high security measures, which probably means that there is a mole in the ranks that told the White Fang what would be done to protect the guests."

Both donned the helmets and Harry transfigured their suits into black combat suits. Then they both turned on the spot to disapparate.

* * *

The leader of the White Fang didn't want to believe his eyes or ears. The mission had gone as planned. They had used the information that one of their members that had been infiltrating the security forces of Romefeller had given them about the measures taken to protect all those pompous nobles at the ball. He disliked nobles in most cases. They normally didn't really care about how their games and actions harmed the normal people. There were a few positive exceptions, for example the Princess of Sanc, but they were far and between.

But right now, the two MS that they had managed to build based on some blueprints that had been found at a hidden base on L3 had turned against them. And he was sure that the pilots of the two suits wouldn't turn traitor. They had been screened the most before the operation started. But one suit was taking out all their other heavy weaponry, while the other covered its back. This would make the whole mission a failure. They had based their strategy on the intimidation factor that the suits offered them, next to keeping the security of the ball and the called reinforcements of both OZ and the normal German army at bay.

They may have one hundred fighters here, but without the suits, they wouldn't be able to win. He had a decision to make right now. Either use the hostages to blackmail a way out, or cutting his losses and bringing as many of his subordinates back home as he could before the reinforcements arrived. He was smart enough to know that the second option would lead to lesser losses. He hated this. It was meant to be their big coming out. The day where they declared that the colonies wouldn't allow earth's soldiers to oppress the colonists anymore.

He really wanted to know who had messed up. He took his communicator and recalled all their fighters. Time to regroup.

* * *

Jonas grinned when he heard the order to retreat and assemble at the prearranged meeting point. He and Harry had easily managed to take the pilots of the suits by surprise. He had silently appeared inside the cockpit and had knocked the man out before he even knew that somebody else was there. The man was tied up and he had taken over the controls of the suit. He had to say, it wasn't that bad. About the same level as the Taurus suits in manoeuvrability and power. And the suit was suited for use in space as well.

He would have to examine it closer once they were back in Sanc. He planned to take the suit the same way they had taken Mercurius and Vayate. After all, it was better the suits were in the hands of those that didn't want to rule the world than otherwise. Too much military power was never a good thing. And while his Gundam was much more powerful than any other suit, he knew better than anybody that the suit wasn't indestructible. It just took a lot of firepower and good strategy.


End file.
